<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Love : Volume 2 by catqueen220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501842">Unexpected Love : Volume 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220'>catqueen220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, discussion of past prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first 15 years of my life sucked, and that's putting it mildly. Just when I had given up, ready to accept the fact that I wouldn't be living much longer in walked a white knight. Two of them actually and they changed my life in so many ways. </p><p>It's been almost 4 years since that day and I couldn't ask for a better life or family. I found the love of my life, we have a beautiful daughter and we're surrounded by friends and loved ones. I'm finally happy.</p><p>Now, suddenly out of nowhere, someone that I never thought I would ever find finds me instead. Will this be the end of my happily ever after or will it only bring more unexpected love??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Two months ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'mmm back! This is the continuation of Unexpected Love and will pick up directly following that story but will be focused completely on Jake's storyline. Although other characters will be making guest appearances throughout.<br/>So without further ado...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>May 2018 New Orleans, Louisiana</p><p>It was early afternoon when Detective Royce St. Claire made his way down the hallway to the Crime Lab section of the Louisiana State Police office. As a homicide detective for the last six years, he had made this trek more times then he cared to think about, but this time it was for a whole different matter. A proud descendant of French and African creole's Roy had been raised by his Grand’Mere a little ways outside the city in Bayou Lafourche after his parents had been robbed and killed in the city when he was ten. That experience was the reason he had joined the police academy as soon as he had graduated high school. Working as a deputy had put him through college earning two degrees in criminal justice and forensic technology. The force was also where he had met his best friend and the man he was currently heading to see.</p><p>	Opening the door to the forensic lab he had to laugh at the man currently sitting there staring at a microscope. At thirty-seven RJ was a study in contradictions. Like Roy, he came from an old New Orleans family, if not a respected one, but RJ would be the first to joke that respectability wasn't something his family ever aspired to. In fact, as much as Roy was proud of his Cajun roots RJ was just as proud of his. RJ's ancestors had arrived as privateers with Jean Lafitte in Barataria Bay. His five times great grandfather had been one of Lafitte's men who had been pardoned by Andrew Jackson after agreeing to fight for him during the battle for New Orleans.</p><p>Roy had officially met RJ on his second day at the academy when Roy was in his third year, but he had played against him a few years earlier when their high schools had fought against each other for their district's football championship. Roy had been a wide receiver and RJ the quarterback for his school, Roy's team had won by a field goal in overtime which was why RJ had remembered him and the two had bonded over past family tragedies. At six feet, RJ towered over Roy's own five foot four and was as light as Roy was dark. Blonde hair and blue-eyed he looked out of place sitting behind a desk fiddling with microscopes and computers instead of the football field like he had in high school. In the eighteen years since he graduated the man had only increased his physical stature where Roy had added a little bit of a belly. While Roy hunted the criminals that preyed on their city RJ was considered one of the top forensic DNA analysts in the state and had been named the head of his department two years earlier.</p><p>Hearing the door open RJ looked up from the slide he had been staring at for the last two hours and grinned. In all the years he had known Roy he had watched as the hair on Roy's head disappeared only to show up on the man's face and right now he had to cringe at the look Roy was giving him. "Oh lord, who got killed now?"</p><p>Sitting down at one of the empty desks with a laugh, thinking that only RJ would come in on a Sunday. Roy knew the case RJ was working on involved identifying the body of an adolescent male, something that hit too close to home for RJ. "Believe it or not I'm between cases at the moment. I heard yaw were here makin' everybody look bad and thought I'd come down and see how yaw doin'."</p><p>RJ was well aware that his department ranked the highest in the state for closing cases and he trusted his staff completely but every one of them knew that child cases were RJ's specialty. It was rare for him to turn over evidence for any case involving children under thirteen years old, those he took care of personally. "Then why do yaw have yawr work face on Cher?"</p><p>"Because I need to talk to yaw, an' it ain't about work. This time it's personal."</p><p>Closing the computer up RJ looked at his friend, the hair on the back of his neck stood up at Roy's words. The two of them had long ago made a pact not to dredge up each other's pasts unless they brought it up themselves. Seeing Roy nervous wasn't boosting his own feelings either. "Yaw've got that look..."</p><p>"What look?"</p><p>"The one yaw use when tellin' someone they just lost a loved one. I took the class too rememba, I know what to look for." taking his glasses off, a recent addition, he braced himself for the bad news. "Did something happen to Lacey or the kids?"</p><p>Roy sat up quickly, "Good Lord no!" Getting up RJ bent over taking a deep breath then stood up and punched Roy in the shoulder nearly knocking him out of his chair. "What the hell was that for?"</p><p>"Yaw come in here with that face, telling me we need to talk about somethin' personal... what the hell was I supposed to think. Jesus, yaw tryin' to scare the devil out of me or somethin'." running a hand over his head. "God Roy!"</p><p>Rubbing his shoulder as he stood holding up his hands in surrender, "Sorry, that's not what I intended to do."</p><p>"Then what is yawr problem?" Now that he knew everyone was alright he was starting to get pissed. "Yaw know what, after that, I need a beer, or several depending on what yaw have to say... plus if I look at this slide any longer I'm gonna go cross-eyed."</p><p>Knowing this was a topic that was hard for his friend Roy looked at his phone, not seeing any new messages he agreed. "Fine! Is Angel's awright?" the closet cop bar that just happened to be close to Bourbon street.</p><p>"Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet yaw there." RJ nodded as he started packing up the equipment. He saw Roy heading for the door. "How bad is this gonna be Roy?"</p><p>Roy turned back. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not. If his suspicion was correct he would make RJ's year but if he was wrong he would be opening old wounds that might never heal. "I don' know Cher. At this point I juz don' know."</p><p>By the time RJ made it to Angel's Roy was sitting at a table on the patio with a cup of coffee. Angel's was a typical New Orleans bar located three blocks from the police station that made it a popular spot for off duty personnel. With two stories it had a stage on the balcony where local Cajun and Zydeco bands played nightly. RJ headed to the bar getting the typical welcome from Angel himself. In his late sixties, Angel had been welcoming officers for nearly thirty years with his traditional bear hug. RJ ordered a Turbodog, the top locally-brewed brown ale, and a bucket of crawfish before joining Roy. Now that he'd had some time to calm down he was curious about what Roy wanted to talk about. He knew it had to be big otherwise Roy would never have come to him. Sitting down he looked at his friend, "Awright I'm calm, I have alcohol, and Angel's bringin' a bucket of crawfish. So just say what yaw're tryin' so haawd not to tell me." exaggerating his natural Cajun drawl.</p><p>Taking a swallow of the dark ale Roy pulled out his iPad and set it up on the table. "Awright, yaw know how Bernadette..."</p><p>RJ nearly spit out his beer, "Bernadette! Please don' say yaw scared the hell outta me cause yaw want to talk about yawr dawter."</p><p>Roy shook his head, "Would yaw just listen for a minute." he saw RJ nod still looking suspicious. "Yaw know how Bernie is startin' high school next year and is all excited about that music program they're doin'?"</p><p>Roy laughed a little, "Yeah I know. I'm just happy Baby B takes afta her mama instead of yaw. At least Mellie can carry a tune in church."</p><p>Roy shrugged, he knew he was well known for lip-syncing or scaring cats, "Yeah me too." adding a grin.</p><p>"Awright what does Baby B have to do with this?"</p><p>Roy smiled at RJ's nickname for his oldest and only daughter. He and his wife had two younger boys but RJ had always called her Baby B. "A lot RJ," taking a drink of his coffee. "Ever since she found out that her future high school has a music program she's had visions of becoming the next Beyoncé." making RJ laugh as Angel dropped off the crawfish bucket before heading over to welcome another customer.</p><p>"Anyway Bernie's been watchin' all kinds of video's on the internet trying to find the perfect audition song." with only four weeks until the end of classes the music director from Warrenville Senior High School was going around to the middle schools in the district holding auditions for next year.</p><p>RJ finished his third crawfish before looking at Roy, "Awright I'll give yaw that, tell Baby B I wish her luck. But I'll ask ya again what are yaw tryin' not to tell me." taking a drink from his beer he held the bottle up letting the waitress know he wanted another.</p><p>"Damn it RJ would yaw just wait a minute," grabbing RJ's beer needing something stronger than his coffee. "Bernie's been spending hours lookin' up other music groups for days now... and well she found somethin' that I thought yaw should see." tapping his iPad, "RJ I don know what ta say, I've watched this a dozen times and I still can't believe what I'm seein'."</p><p>The hair on his neck was standing up again, "Can't believe what Roy?" wiping his hands off as Roy handed him the tablet. "What am I lookin' for?"</p><p>Taking a drink of coffee seemed like a good way to stall, unfortunately not long enough. "Two days ago Bernie came runnin' through the house with her laptop afta dinna wantin' to know why Étienne neva told her he was in a choir?"</p><p>Hearing that RJ nearly choked. "Étienne, my Étienne? That boy is nearly as bad as yaw are." Laughing at the idea of his son joining a school choir, the science or chess clubs were another matter.</p><p>Roy chuckled a little, "That's what I told her. Then she pulls up a YouTube video she found of a boy singing some show tune. Bernie tried ta tell me about but yaw know me, if it didn't come out of a bayou I got no interest in it."</p><p>RJ looked at his friend as he felt a lead weight settle in his stomach, Roy couldn't be saying what he thought he was. "Roy..."</p><p>Roy shook his head, "Why'd ya think I was afraid to talk to ya, Cher? I know what yaw went through the last time..."</p><p>"Dear God Roy... then why?" leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Because this time is different, just look at him RJ. I swear he is the spitting image of Étienne. The video is from a couple a years ago but he looks like he was about 15 or 16 then so he'd be 18 or 19 now the same age as...</p><p>"Don't!" RJ told him, draining his second bottle as soon as the waitress set it down. "Roy, I can't..." trying to keep calm, "I don know if I can go through this again Royce." not sure if he had the guts to even turn on the tablet.</p><p>Roy reached out to touch RJ's arm, "Yaw know me RJ, I would neva bring this to yaw on a whim. I know how yaw feel. I watched yaw every time there was even a chance... Just watch the videos."</p><p>"There's more than one? " if this was...</p><p>"There's four of them, the first in 2015 the last in 2018. But it's the first one that matta's," reaching over to hit play. "I swear if I didn't know better... I can see why Bernie thought it was Étienne."</p><p>Taking a deep breath RJ looked at the screen, it started black then a spotlight showed a blonde teenage boy on stage as a piano started playing. Then he started singing, This is the moment - this is the day - when I send all my doubts and demons on their way. RJ couldn't do anything but stare at the screen feeling his heart start to speed up. In the spotlight, he could see every line on the boy's face and the bright blue of his eyes. Roy was right, if he didn't know better he would swear he was looking at Étienne. It was eerie the resemblance between the two.</p><p>"Yaw awright Cher?" Roy asked seeing RJ start to shake.</p><p>RJ waited until the song finished before looking up at Roy, "This was when?" choking up a little.</p><p>Roy took the iPad and looked up the video. "March 2015, it's a state choir competition from South Carolina. RJ I know..."</p><p>"No yaw don't!" wiping his face with the back of his hand. "I thought this was over four years ago. I let it go, Cher. I had to or..."</p><p>"I'm sorry RJ." Roy sighed leaning back in his chair. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anythin' to yaw."</p><p>"No," RJ shook his head, "I'm glad yaw did. I know this wasn't easy for yaw Roy. But I think yaw were right in telling me." touching the screen lightly. "He looks just like Étienne."</p><p>Roy nodded, "He's got a good voice too. Watch the next one." pulling up the second video.</p><p>This time RJ laughed as two boys were dancing with a dark-haired girl to Roy Orbison's Pretty Woman. "He is good, do yaw know his name?" taking a deep breath.</p><p>"I haven't had time to check, I thought yaw might want to talk to Lacey first. I don' want to see yaw disappear down the rabbit hole again mon frère."</p><p>RJ nodded, four years earlier he had thought he'd found his firstborn but after getting a DNA sample it had all been taken away from him. He had spent two months drunk off his ass until he had finally called off the private detectives and decided his son was gone or dead and he would never have the chance to see him again. "I will, but could yaw send me those videos. I'd like to show em to Lacey. If I'm gonna start this again I want her to be there every step of the way." suddenly Roy's phone started ringing and a minute later so had his. "Remy Jackson... I'm with Roy now... Awright, Cher, I'll ride with him over... Yeah call Ben and have him bring the van to the scene... We should be there in half an hour... awright."</p><p>Roy packed up the iPad and looked at Roy, "Another day another murder. Sometimes this job just stinks worst then Grand’Mere’s bayou." slapping RJ on the back. They left the money under the crawfish bucket, that Roy had nearly finished for him, and headed towards Roy's car. As they drove off, for the first time in over four years Remy had hope that one day he might hold his son again. Something he hadn't done since the boy was two months old and his girlfriend Marguerite had taken him and disappeared into the night.</p><p>With the help of his family, he had hired one private detective after another with either no leads, false leads, or worst, the ones trying to pass themselves off for the reward money. In the nearly twenty years since they had gone missing there had been three possible and two frauds. Each one had torn another piece of his heart out, he just thanked God that he had found Lacey when he had.</p><p>At the beginning of his second year at the academy, on the first day actually. He had quite literally run into a plucky brunette with the most beautiful honey-colored eyes he had ever seen. They had dated off and on for a year before Remy had realized that he was still using what happened with Marguerite to hold her at arm's length.</p><p>After nearly losing her to a stupid argument he had shown up at her apartment with a dozen rose and an engagement ring only for her to slam the door in his face. Then after listening to him explain himself for an hour through the door she had finally opened it, only to wrap her arms around his neck giving him a simple yes. Three months later, after Remy had graduated, they visited the justice of the peace with just their parents, Roy and his girlfriend at the time, Melanie as their witnesses. A year later their son Étienne had been born and Lacey had transferred from patrol officer to crime scene investigator, in other words, she collected the evidence that he analyzed. They had just celebrated their seventeenth wedding anniversary, and it seemed like he fell more in love with her as each year passed.</p><p>Pulling up to the latest crime scene he saw two ambulances and the coroner already there, making Remy sigh at the useless violence. He was excited to get home now, he wanted Lacey's opinion. If she thought it was a good idea then he had a lot of digging to do. All he knew was that the boy had been in a school choir three years ago in South Carolina and that was a lot of schools to look through. Stepping out of the car Remy started making a list of things he would have to do. One thing was for sure there was no way he was getting another private detective involved. He saw Ben wave at him as he pulled up in the forensics van. Pinning his ID to his shirt RJ pushed the boy in the videos out of his thoughts, right now someone else's son needed him more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After some research RJ heads to South Carolina and meet the people that can answer all of his questions. While Mike and Ian have a lot of questions for the strange guy who suddenly shows up at their home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Cherry Hill, South Carolina</p><p>Thursday July 5, 2018 </p><p>	Two months later Remy was sitting in his parked car looking at a wrought iron gate in South Carolina. The more he had thought about it the more he had convinced himself that it was too late. Even if this boy was his son he was a grown man now. He certainly didn't need him anymore and from the looks of the property, the family that had adopted him were very well off. </p><p>	It wasn't hard to find out that the school choir was out of Cherry Hill, South Carolina. From there a look at the online year book had given him a name, Jake Wilkinson. After a lot of digging he had found out that Jake had been adopted in 2015 but it was a closed adoption, no matter where he looked or who he talked to he couldn't find anything about birth parents or even a birth name. All he knew was that he had been adopted out of Florida, which made sense since Marguerite had always loved the beaches. When they had first started dating, junior year in high school, they had talked about moving to California and opening a surf shop on the beach. Of course her reason for going was a little different than his but it had still been a dream of theirs.	</p><p>	He had left New Orleans after the forth of July picnic and fireworks the department put on every year and driven the nearly ten hours straight through. To Roy's surprise Remy had taken a week off of work for this trip, he and Lacey tried to always get their time off at the same time but this time Lacey was staying behind. Remy smiled remembering how Lacey had taken one look at those videos and started crying. She had been certain from the start, saying there was no way Jake could be the spitting image of Étienne, or Étienne looked like him since Jake was older, without them being related. It had only taken a couple days to get all the information he needed but then Remy had told them he was too busy with work to take the time off to go to South Carolina. After another couple weeks the office slowed down but school had just gotten out and he wanted to spend time with his family. </p><p>	Then two weeks ago Lacey had confronted him about stalling and Remy had admitted he was just plain scared. The couple had agreed not to say anything to their kids or their families until they knew for sure whether Jake was related to them or not, the problem was Remy couldn't bring himself to go and find out. If it turned out to just be a coincidence Remy knew this would be the last time he ever looked for his son. He couldn't take even the thought of getting his hopes up only to fall flat on his face again. This was it, his last chance and God help him he couldn't even get out of the car to contact the house. Remy sighed as another car drove up and went inside the gate, that was the fourth one so far that morning to be coming or going. Somebody in the house must have had a baby because one of the cars backseats had been filled with Congratulations! and It's a Boy! balloons. Seeing the balloons only made him more depressed.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Inside the house Vickie was sitting on the couch with three week old Maddy fast sleep on her chest while Lee chased her three year old brother Danny and Sam and Ethan's seven year old daughter Jessie around the living room trying to get them to settle down. Mike and Ian had their eight month old triplets in their bouncers while Sam's parents, sister and uncle were setting out trays of food waiting for the newest member of the Wayne family to come home. Vickie was feeling so much better, the last day of school her blood pressure had spiked and she had passed out at the house. Since her daughter was only two weeks early her doctor had preformed a C-section saving both their lives. Jan had been right, the first week after the C-section had been a bitch but after that she had felt fine. Sitting up she saw Lee fall to the floor as Danny and Jessie jumped on him laughing.</p><p>	Mike looked over at Vickie. So much had changed since she and Lee had come to live with them. For one thing the monstrosity of a house that he and his husband Ian had bought had went from empty to full and it had eight huge suites, four apartments and a pool house. Mike wouldn't have it any other way. Not even the people that worked there were employees, to him they were family. "Who do think is having more fun? The kids or Lee?"</p><p>	"I think they both are." leaning forward to put Maddy in her carrier. "Wait a few more years and we'll see how your designer suits measure up to your brood." Vickie laughed looking at Mike. She and her husband didn't work for him anymore but when they had started looking for a place of their own Mike and Ian had insisted that her family was theirs too and had given them one of the five new houses just built on the property so they could stay close. It was days like that when she missed being the nanny for Jake's daughter. When they had first moved in Lee had worked for Mike keeping their cars tuned up and running the grounds. Now Lee had his own business designing and building greenhouses around the state while she ran the office for him. Well she would in another week when her maternity leave was over. At least she knew her boss didn't care if Maddy came to work with her.</p><p>	Jan came around the corner carrying a bag from Luigi's to hear one of her best friends commenting on the triplets she had proudly carried for Mike and Ian, "I don't know Vickie, they have Mike's genes after all. With our luck they'll be wanting Armani pull-ups as soon as they can talk." laughing. Mike's love affair with the designer brand was well known to everyone that knew him. For years he had worn designer suits even when he was still a senior in high school. Since the triplets had been born his style had relaxed quite a bit into jeans and t-shirts. He liked to joke that at least they were washable when one of the babies peed on him, or burnable.</p><p>	Ian quickly covered Patrick's ears, "Will ya hush. Don't give them any ideas." grinning when his husband hit him on the back with a pillow.</p><p>	"Stop it! You love the idea and you know it." Jan added giving Ian a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, did you guys know there's a car parked across the street with a guy sitting in it? He was there when I left and he's still out there now."</p><p>	Lee looked up from being tickled by his three year old son. "You didn't recognize him Jan. You sure it wasn't one of the volunteers?"</p><p>	Jan handed the food to Sam's mother, Melisa, when she came out of the kitchen. "I didn't get that good a look at him, sorry, and I haven't met everyone yet." sitting down she let Brooklynn grab her finger which she used to pull herself up. All three of the babies were able to sit up on their own and Patrick and Savannah were crawling all over the place. Brooklynn was the more cautious of the triplets, she could crawl as well as her siblings but she tended to stay in one place until the other two investigated first. "Now that you mention it, he did look a little familiar. I don't know, it was just kinda weird the way he was watching the house."</p><p>	Mike smiled, since she had moved back the first of April Jan had settled in and was completely comfortable with the babies now and loved being the favorite aunt. They had decided to keep the fact that she had been their surrogate quiet until the kids were old enough to understand how special their family was.</p><p>	The front door opened and Jessie went racing to see her new little brother. As soon as Ethan sat the carrier down she backed up holding her nose. "Um, I think Sean needs a new diaper dad." </p><p>	Sam had sat down laughing as her mother came over saying she'd get this one and disappeared with the baby to the pool house. Sam's sister, Ayita, came over with a tray of goodies as the families sat back to welcome their newest member. It wasn't until DL and Bry came back from Bry's music studio and asked about the car across the street that Mike decided he needed to do something about it. Picking up the cane by the door he walked to the front gate only to see a man sound asleep in the front seat of a blue Nisan. Knocking on the window the guy sat up with snap looking around, when he met his eyes Mike had to take a step back in shock. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle ya." the blue-eyed older version of Jake said as he rolled down his window.</p><p>	Mike swallowed for a second just staring at the man, "You're fine, I just... Several people mentioned seeing your car out here. I thought I should find out if everything was okay." surprised at the man's thick Cajun drawl.</p><p>	Remy looked up at the man and recognized him from Jake's high school yearbook. He could tell the man was surprised, but then Remy could understand that. He had basically been stalking their house all day long. Now that he was face to face with someone from the family every bit of courage he had, fled like a white rabbit. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I didn't mean to worry ya'll. I best be goin naw."</p><p>	Mike stepped closer and put his hand on the cars roof. The hair on the back of his neck was tingling in a way it hadn't in a long time. "Wait," the man turned to look at him and Mike noticed the way his knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. "Who are you?"</p><p>	Licking his lips Remy lowered his head for a second then taking a deep breath he looked at the man who might be his son's brother. "Sir, my name is Remy Jackson... an I'm lookin' for my son."</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p> 	An hour (July 5 2018) later Remy was sitting in the living room of the biggest guest house he had ever seen. Considering that his family own a small plantation house in New Orleans that was saying  something. After blurting out that he was looking for his son he had seen the younger man pale a little before suddenly asking if he had a place to stay. Remy had shaken his head since he hadn't checked into a hotel. He had driven straight to the house as soon as he had arrived in town and that was as far as he had gotten. Mike had rubbed the back of his head for a minute looking between the gate and Remy before telling him to drive around back to the guest house and he would be down to talk to him in a little while. So here he was sitting at a kitchen table more nervous than a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs.</p><p>	The front door creaked open and the man who had introduced himself as Mike Wilkinson and a slightly taller man walked in setting several bottles of Budweiser on the counter. "I hate ta say it but ya were right," Ian said staring at the other man's eyes. He'd be damned, but those were definitely Jake's eyes. "Mr Jackson welcome, I'm Ian Finnigan-Wilkinson, Mike's husband." holding out his hand as a sort of test. To Ian's relief the man didn't hesitate to shake his hand. The fact that he hadn't even blinked at them being married made Ian relax a little.</p><p>	"It's a pleasure ta meet yaw both, but I'll admit I'm a little confused as ta why yaw opened yaw're home to a complete stranger. I work for the Louisiana State Police and this really isn't a safe thing to do." Now why the hell did I go and say that, Remy thought as he shook Ian's hand.</p><p>	 "We work with the police here too, so normally I would agree with you." Mike said taking a beer and handing it to Remy as he sat at the kitchen table waiting for them to join him. "But this is something I don't want to discuss at the house. At least until we get all the information Mr Jackson." That name was a coincidence that Mike couldn't ignore. "You said you were looking for your son. I'd like to know how and why that brought you here." He wasn't about to let this man anywhere near his family until he had the whole story.</p><p>	Remy took the bottle that was handed him and sat down, "I don blame ya for bein' cautious. I wouldn't want a complete stranger near my family without questionin' them first either."</p><p>	Ian sat down next to Mike and across from Remy. "Why don't ya start at the beginnin. Like tellin us who ya are and why ya think yar son is here."</p><p>	Nodding his head Remy took a drink then sat the bottle in front of him keeping ahold of the thing so they couldn't see his hands were shaking. "Well it's kind of a long story. I guess to start with yaw should know that when I was seventeen my girlfriend gave birth to a perfect beautiful baby boy on Halloween in 1998." he saw the men look at each other but they didn't say anything. "Marguerite was only sixteen but we had been together since we were kids."</p><p>	"Do you mind me asking where at?" Mike asked. Marguerite and Margret were too similar for him to ignore.</p><p>	"New Orleans. We both came from old creole families. My family's been in Louisiana since the early 1800's and Marguerite's were carpet baggers that came in after the civil war. Our families had known each other since we were in kindergarten and stayed friends for years." they nodded and he went on. "We were both the youngest children in our families and I guess we were a little more wild then we shoulda been." taking another sip of the beer. "I won't lie, we got inta some trouble, made friends with the wrong people, got into drugs." he saw them sit up. "When Marguerite told me she was pregnant, that all changed for me. I did not wanna be a deadbeat loser to my child. I got sober, quit hangin out with that crowd and straightened up. Besides a beer now and then I don't even drink anymore." he admitted glad to see them look a little happier.</p><p>	"And Marguerite?" Ian asked.</p><p>	Remy sighed, "Marguerite's a whole other can of worms Cher." leaning back in his chair. "Her parents threw her out when she told them about the baby so she moved in with me and my family. We argued a lot because I kept an eye on her, not lettin her use anythin while she was pregnant. I made sure she saw the doctor and got the treatments she needed. The closer she got to deliverin' the angrier she got at me and the more we fought. She was furious with me for ruinin her fun." giving a tight laugh, "She even refused to put me on the birth certificate as Charlie's father."</p><p>	"Charlie?" that made Mike smile. Jake would love that. He was always laughing at the Charlie Brown shows on the holidays but everyone knew he had the DVD’s stashed behind a panel in the theater room. It also explained the blank space on Jake's birth certificate.</p><p>	"Charles Remy Beaushard Jackson the Third." Remy said smiling pulling out a very worn picture of a baby from his wallet for them to see. It had been a long time since he had said that name out loud. "Most every one calls me RJ or Remy but change the Beaushard to Hollingsworth and that's my legal name too." technically the junior should have went to his older brother but his parents had made a bet each time his mother was pregnant. His father swore she was having a girl and his mother knew it was a boy and, whoever was right got to name the baby. So his two older brothers had been named Andre Philip Jackson and Lowrance Andrew Jackson when she was right while Remy had gotten stuck with junior when his father was. At least his sister, the oldest of all of them, had gotten something normal. She had been born on Christmas Eve so they had named her Vanessa Noel Jackson.</p><p>	"Well it's nice ta meet ya RJ." Ian said again handing the picture back to him.</p><p>	Remy nodded. "Anyway after Charlie was born she gave me and my family custody of him and disappeared for two months. Her family, they had made up by then, and mine went lookin' for her but we couldn't find nothin. It was the happiest time of my life up till then. I loved bein' a father and Charlie was so prefect." smiling as he let himself remember the late night feedings and the first time his son had smiled at him. "My family helped out a lot but Charlie was mine, I loved bein a Père. Then one day there she was. Marguerite just showed up late one night high or drunk, sayin she loved me and wanted to be a family with me and our son. I think I surprised her when I told her no. The way she had acted before Charlie was born..." shaking his head, "There was no way I was lettin her anywhere near our son until she got clean. My mother however felt sorry for her and told her she could spend the night then called her parents to let them know where she was."</p><p>	"That sounds like a reasonable request." Actually it sounded like a very loving and protective father, Mike thought and exactly what he would have done.</p><p>	"Yaw'd think so," RJ said sadly taking a quick sip of the beer. "But lettin' her stay is somethin' my mother has neva forgivin' herself for."</p><p>	"Why's that?" Ian asked. Everything he was saying fit with what little they knew about Jake's birth.</p><p>	"Because by the time we woke up the next mornin' that bitch had taken my son and ran away. When I fed him at 3... that was the last time I ever held my son." choking up as if the loss was fresh to him.</p><p>	"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you." Mike took Ian's hand thinking that if someone took their kids there wasn't a place on earth they wouldn't burn down to find them.</p><p>	"No sir, yaw can not. I nearly lost my mind." Remy spit out. "Both of our families searched, we hired private detectives, offered a reward an' anythin' else we could, or would, have thought of. But because I wasn't listed as the father the police wouldn't do anythin'. She kidnapped my son and there was nothin' they could do." taking the paper towel Ian had gotten up to get for him. "Thank yaw."</p><p>	"Yar welcome. Mike and I have eight month old triples. They'd never find the body of someone that tried ta hurt them so we know how ya feel." Ian looked at Mike who just nodded. "So ya've been lookin for yar son for nearly twenty years. I assume that yar thinkin that Jake could be yar boy."</p><p>	"How did yaw know..." Remy nodded surprise they knew who he had come to see. "I'm awmost too afraid to find out. Wantin' to help other families I joined the police academy as soon as I graduated high school." Mike choked on the glass of wine he had brought with him and Ian had to slap him on the back a few times before Remy asked if he should go on and they nodded. Not sure what he had said to cause that reaction he went on. "I worked as a deputy while I went to college to get my doctorate in forensic science, now I run the Forensic Analysis Unit for the Louisiana State crime lab in New Orleans. I usually hate bragging but I'm considered the top of my field in DNA testin in the state, my lab has a 96% success rate."</p><p>	"Impressive." Mike admitted now that he was breathing right again. If he was Jake's father, and Mike was pretty sure he was, they would have so much in common it was freaky.</p><p>	"Over the years I thought I had found him a few times, including a few that had tried to pass themselves off for the reward money." those were the ones that disgusted him the most. "I got married and have other children but I never forgot or stopped lookin. Then four years ago a woman showed up sayin that she had a boy my sons age. That she had met a young woman at a rehab center who had died of a drug overdose and that she had adopted her son. She knew Marguerite's name and Charlie's birthday. Todd was blonde, blue-eyed and a very sweet boy who she had been coachin' for months. I introduced him to my family and for two months I thought he was mine."</p><p>	"How did ya find out he wasn't?" Ian's heart broke for everything RJ had gone through.</p><p>	"Without tellin his mother I ran a DNA test when she kept asking for money. To say I was pissed would be like sayin' a gator only likes the bayou. I took it hard and when they left I hated that woman almost as much as Marguerite. How could anyone do that? Make me believe he was my son just for money." shaking his head. It turned out the woman’s old boyfriend had worked for one of the PI's as an investigator and had passed on all the mans files to her. "I started drinkin and stayed that way for months until Lacey reminded me that we had five other kids I needed to be there for."</p><p>	"You have five more children?" Mike choked a little again. </p><p>	"Two boys and three girls, the oldest, well second oldest is 15 and my babe' just turned four." Mike liked the way RJ threw the French words in while he spoke. He didn't really know that much about French Creoles and wondered if they all had such thick accents, RJ made Ian sound almost American. "After Todd I called off the PI's and had to give up any hope of findin my son or I was gonna go insane. Mamán wanted to continue searchin, she still hasn't forgivin' herself even though I had agreed to let Marguerite stay the same as she had. I knew that I had to stop lookin', I couldn't keep puttin' my family or myself through that over and over again." finishing his beer. "Then two months ago my best friends dawter found a YouTube video of yawr Jake singin' at one of yawr schools competitions and thought it was Étienne," at their look he added, "My second oldest boy." pulling out his cell phone he showed them a picture of Étienne and saw their eyes widen a little. "When Roy showed me the video I think I was in shock, they look so much alike." taking a second to put the phone away. "I don't know if yawr Jake is my son, but my wife and Roy convinced me that I needed to find out."</p><p>	"And what do you think?" Mike asked. If he wasn't willing to accept Jake Mike wasn't going to let him near Jake even if he was his biological father.</p><p>	"I want him to be more than yaw can evea know." Remy admitted. "But I'm also terrified to find out he isn't."</p><p>	Mike reached across the table and covered RJ's hand with his. "That's understandable." Remy nodded but didn't say anything else. "So if Jake is your son what do you plan to do?" leaning back.</p><p>	Remy could hear the worry in Mikes voice. "I don't plan to take him away from y'all even if he is my Charlie, I just want to meet him. He's an adult now, almost 20 years old so it not like he needs me anymore. I just want to know him, to be a part of his life if he'll let me. God only knows what Marguerite's told him about me, if she even kept him." looking at Mike he had to ask. "I did some diggin afta I saw those video's, that's how I found y'all. I found the school first through the competitions then I looked up the online yearbook and found his name. After I had that I dug a little deeper tryin' to find anythin' I could. I know he was adopted out of Florida in 2015 but as a closed adoption there was nothin' listed for birth parents. So I called the Judge's office in Daytona only to learn the Judge who had finalized the adoption had retired and no one else could tell me anythin'." Desperate he looked at the two men across from him. "Please, I was hopin y'all could tell me somethin', anythin' about him. I'm assumin that it was yawr family that adopted him since he goes by Wilkinson." turning to face Mike. "Is anythin' I said close to what y'all know bout him?"</p><p>	Mike sat back looking at Ian, Jake was finally at peace with himself. He and Ward were so happy the last thing they wanted to do was to bring back everything for him. Sighing Mike looked at RJ, "Without a DNA test there's no way to tell for sure so I hate to ask, but would you mind waiting to see him until we can run the tests." Remy nodded slowly. "We have a friend in the Spartanburg Police Department that I'm certain would be happy to do that and he'll keep it quite until after the results are in."</p><p>	"He can take my blood, tissue, anythin he wants, the sooner the betta. I promise I won't bother him if the results are negative, I just need to know. Please, I'll do this any way y'all want, I promise." RJ didn't care if he was begging, he needed the truth as much as they did.</p><p>	"I'm pretty sure I already know what the tests will say, he has yar eyes." Ian told him and Remy felt said eyes start to fill up.</p><p>	Mike was a lot more cautious, getting up he left the room to call Louie. After a quick explanation Louie arrived at the guest house twenty minutes later with his wife Tanya. They had just finished having dinner at the Center Stage, a restaurant in town that belong to friends of Mikes mom, when he had called. The minute Louie saw RJ he stopped dead and they saw RJ do a double take before standing up to greet them. "Detective Morgan? Well I'll be damned."</p><p>	"You two know each other?" Mike asked coming over too.</p><p>	Louie turned to Mike, "Not really, I attended a seminar Dr Jackson spoke at a few years ago on DNA Profiling. I'm surprised you even remember me." shaking the mans hand.</p><p>	"Yaw asked a lota good questions Detective. He also contacted me about settin up a small lab for his department not long after that." RJ added turning to Mike and Ian. "I take it he's yawr friend in the police department." </p><p>	"A good friend." Ian finished.</p><p>	It took another hour to explain why RJ was there. Louie had choked when they said Jake could be his son but that they wanted proof before talking to him about RJ. Louie could understand their hesitation and what this would do to Jake. Promising not to say anything he took the flash drive RJ had brought with him that contained his medical records and DNA profile with him when they left. Mike called Dr Benwatti at the hospital asking him to get the blood sample they had on file from when Jake had pneumonia ready for Louie to pick up. Louie and Tanya left promising to contact them as soon as he had the results. It wasn't until Louie and Tanya left that the three of them moved to the living room so they could talk some more.</p><p>	"I know yaw want to wait but is there anythin' y'all can tell me about him, please." Remy asked as soon as they sat down.</p><p>	It was only Ian's hand on his that kept Mike from running to the house and locking Jake in his room to keep him from getting hurt again. How were they suppose to tell his father that his birth mother and her husband had abused and raped his son for years. "We met Jake when he was 15 through a mutual friend. He..."</p><p>	Ian saw how hard this was for Mike and took over, "RJ, the truth is Jake was in a very bad situation and he was goin by Jackson William Adare. I'm afraid his mother, who we knew as Margie or Margret Adare Siften, was a... the nicest thing I can say is a bitch."</p><p>	"She used my last name as his first and her middle name as their last. Marguerite's given name is Marguerite Louisa Adare Beaushard." he clarified at their looks. "And her fathers middle name is William."</p><p>	"Well that explains where she got the name." Mike said sitting back. "I knew she was using a alias but they couldn't find any fingerprints in the system for her under any other name."</p><p>	Remy nodded, "So y'all met Jake then somehow he ended up comin to live with y'all here."</p><p>	"Margie and her husband were not good people, Remy. Both of them were heavy drug users until the day we got them arrested for child abuse." Mike started.</p><p>	"They both abused Jake for years. Now I don't know what ya know about Mike but due to past... experiences he felt a strong need ta help Jake. With the help of the DA and the Judge who retired, we set up a way ta trap them. Not only did they sign away their parental rights they were willin ta sell Jake ta us." Ian explained and saw the color drain out RJ's face.</p><p>	"She neva got off them did she?" RJ shook his head in horror. "I don' undastand, if she didn't want him why did she take him from me. I would have raised him myself, he never would have been hurt by me. Did she really hate me that much?"</p><p>	Mike sighed, "I wish I could give you all the answers but I can only tell you what Jake has told us."</p><p>	"And that was?" Remy asked.</p><p>	"He never knew who his father was," Mike explained. "Margie would never say anything besides the fact that she got pregnant in high school. Jake just assumed she didn't know who his father was and eventually stopped asking. He told me the first memory he had of her was her shooting up when he was a baby. From the time he was born until she met her husband they moved around a lot but always in Florida on the coasts."</p><p>	"Marguerite always did love the beaches so that makes sense." Remy nodded.</p><p>	"She would leave him with babysitters or neighbors for days at a time only to come back with another man they would move in with." Mike explained.</p><p>	"That went on until Jake was eleven." Ian added.</p><p>	"Cody Siften was her last boyfriend and he lived in Daytona Beach. A few months after Margie and Jake moved in they got married." Mike sat up and looked at RJ, "Cody abused Jake from the start, he was basically living in hell when we met him. After both Margie and Cody were arrested the Judge gave Jake the choice of foster care or coming to live with Ian and myself."</p><p>	"Y'all?" that shocked Remy. "I thought maybe yawr father..."</p><p>	"Unfortunately my father passed away years ago but if he had lived I'm sure he would have done the same thing. Ian and I were only nineteen at the time but the Judge knew us and he knew we would look after Jake." Mike explained. "I happen to have controlling interest in Wilkinson Realty International. I inherited from my father so money wasn't an issue. The problem is I really don't like real estate so I became a teacher. I teach history at the high school Jake just graduated from."</p><p>	"With a 4.8 GPA I might add." Ian was still proud of him for that.</p><p>	"Jake is brilliant, he has a 138 IQ and is constantly trying to learn new things." Mike saw the surprise on RJ face and maybe even a little pride. "Despite everything he went through as a child he is the kindest, most loving young man I have ever met. But he was constantly worried that Ian and I would change our mind about being his guardians so in order to stop that the Judge let me adopt Jake not too long after he came to live us."</p><p>	"We wanted him ta feel safe and wanted." Ian added.</p><p>	"To know that no matter what, he would always be a part of our family. He may not be blood but he is my brother in every way that counts and I will not let him be hurt again." Mike finished.</p><p>	"If Jake is my son, then yaw have my word that the last thing I would evea want to do is hurt him. I understand y'all are protective of him and I get the feelin that he suffered more than just physical abuse from his mother and step-father." Remy sat back getting the feeling that there was a lot they weren't telling him. "I've spent the last eighteen years seeing the worst people are capable of. Did y'all think that I nevea wondered, that I didn't pray that he had found a good home but..." rubbing his face he saw the others looking nervous. "In my line of work I'd have been a fool not to consider the alternative."</p><p>	Mike could tell that RJ meant everything he said and after a nod from Ian he sat back. "RJ, Jake is okay. He went through hell but he's taking that and using it to help other kids."</p><p>	"It's why Mike choked when ya said ya started the police academy out of high school." Ian smiled nudging Mikes side.</p><p>	"Jake actually started working as a civilian advocate helping Detective Morgan during his senior year. He got the keys to the office in Louie's department the day he graduated and he's starting at the University in Spartanburg in the fall to get his degree. He's been working on a criminal psychology degree for the last two years on line." Mike grinned. When Jake had enrolled at the university he had been shocked to learn he had already competed over half the mandatory courses online. He hadn't even realized that the extra college classes that he had been doing for fun would put him in a third year class. "He never told us what he was studying until he graduated. I couldn't believe how determined he was, but since I did the same thing I couldn't be prouder of him."</p><p>	"Y'all did a good job raisin' him then, but that doesn't tell me what happened to him." RJ asked warily.</p><p>	Ian took Mike's hand, "It's rather hard for us ta talk about..."</p><p>	"That I can understand," Remy said turning to Ian, "but from the way yaw are acting I can tell y'all think it's possible Jake could be my son. I would rather know before I meet him so that I don't say somethin' wrong and make him hate me more than he probably awready does."</p><p>	"You're right," Mike started, "I think there is a very good chance that he's your son. Margret, Marguerite. The same names, your last his first, it's too much of a coincidence. That and the fact that Jake's birthday is Halloween." Remy sat up a little straighter. "He's nineteen just like your son and everything you said about his mother connects perfectly. But you have to understand that he is my family now and unless you can... He's fought so hard to make a life for himself here, to accept that the things that happened were not his fault. You seem like a wonderful father, someone that I would want for Jake to have, but there is a lot you missed out on." seeing RJ start to talk Mike held up his hand. "That wasn't your fault. You didn't miss it so much as it was stolen from you. I almost wish that bitch was still alive so I could kill her myself for what she did to you both."</p><p>	"Wait, Marguerite's dead?" that hit Remy harder than he had thought it would. "I thought she was in prison."</p><p>	"She was in prison," Ian told him. "She was three months pregnant when she was arrested, and she had HIV."</p><p>	"Oh god.” trying not to panic. Dear god, the world couldn't be that cruel. To let him find his son only to possibly lose him to such a horrible disease. “Jake is he.."</p><p>	"He's fine, believe me we've been through all the testing and he was very, very, lucky." Mike closed his eyes for a second making his decision. "RJ there is no easy way to say this so please let me finish before you ask any questions."</p><p>	"Awright Cher, I can do that." he assured Mike leaning back.</p><p>	"The first time I saw Jake was actually a year before we met him. We have a friend in Daytona that owns a restaurant. Pete had a heart attack so Ian and I stayed to help out for a few days. I was sitting out front one night when I saw a boy waiting for someone across the street. When a car pulled up I thought it was his father picking him up, I didn't see him again that trip so I never thought anything about it. A year later we were visiting again during summer break, I was playing with the band at the restaurant when a boy walked in. It took a minute to realize it was the same boy I had seen the year before. Pete had seen him come in and had taken some food and a soda over to him without asking him what he wanted which I thought was strange. A little bit later an older man showed up and sat down with him."</p><p>	"Oh dear lord, no." Remy prayed they weren't saying what he though they were as he felt a knot settle in his stomach.</p><p>	"You see, two years prior to meeting Jake I was raped." RJ's eyes went wide. "I'm not going into that but because of it, I guess you could say I sensed something was wrong. When I asked Pete about him he told me Jake was a street kid that he and his wife had tried to help for a while but he wouldn't let them. When I realized what they were saying I ran out after them and saw the man..."</p><p>	Ian squeezed Mike's hand, "Jake was being forced to sell himself by his mother and step-father."</p><p>	"My boy was..." RJ couldn't bring himself to say the words. That was so much worse than he had ever imagined.</p><p>	"He didn't want ta, but Margie and the bastard didn't give him a choice." Ian added.</p><p>	"Cody was a pedophile that had started molesting Jake when he was 11 years old then that bitch that called herself his mother let him rape Jake a few months later." RJ looked like was wanted to throw up. "Eventually they started selling him for their drug money. He lived in that hell for four years until we found him. Ian and I... we set them up like I said but they were charged with a hell of a lot more than child abuse. Everything from neglect to human trafficking and child pornography." Mike had to stop to take a breath. "Jake was terrified of us until he realized we weren't going to hurt him. Because Ian and I are gay he thought that was why we wanted him to come live with us. The truth is all I could think about was getting him the hell away from them and keeping him safe."</p><p>	"Thank god y'all found him." Remy stared at the table taking in everything they had said. "Yaw said he's okay though."</p><p>	"He's fine, healthy as a horse." Ian laughed a little. "Jake's smart, he knew how to protect himself and he did. Margie and the bastard," he never said Cody's name unless he had to, "were arrested and Jake came home with us. He started school then a week later we found out that the bastard was stabbed to death in prison."</p><p>	"Good! That saves me the trouble of findin' him." Remy said surprised when they just nodded in approval.</p><p>	"It took time but he relaxed, then his friends found out about his past but they were nothing but supportive..."</p><p>	"And damn near as protective of him as we are." Ian interrupted Mike to say.</p><p>	"Some even more so." Mike said thinking of Liz and Ward. "There were some set backs of course but eventually in order to stop him from panicking at the though that we wouldn't want him around some day I adopted him. That's when he changed his name from Jackson to Jake and Adare to Wilkinson. It was his decision, and as far as we're concerned he is our little brother." Mike saw Remy nod and could well imagine what he was thinking. "You haven't said anything about me and Ian..."</p><p>	"Because yaw're gay?" Remy looked up and gave a short laugh, "Please Cher, my cousin Clayton has been voted Drag Queen of the Year four times durin Mardi Gras. My whole family has been petitioning the governor of Louisiana on equal rights for years."</p><p>	"So if I told you Jake was gay would it bother you?" Mike had to ask.</p><p>	Remy set back thinking how to answer for a second. "I realize y'all don't know me. I just show up at y'all's house too scared to even ring the doorbell. Then I tell ya that someone in yawr family may be a part of mine. But please believe me, I could give a flyin' fart about anyone’s sexual preference gentleman." Mike looked at Ian and couldn't stop the grin as Ian mouthed 'flying fart'. Remy smiled a little, "So do I pass y'all's test."</p><p>	Mike nodded to him, "I'm sorry but I had to ask."</p><p>	"Like I said, I understand y'all want to protect him, especially after what y'all just told me." hanging his head for a second as his throat tightened up at the thought of his son being used like that. Looking up he turned to the men in front of him, "The only thing I have ever wanted, for any of my children, is health and happiness." he saw them nod. "So let me ask just one thing. What happened to him, has that effected his personal relationships?"</p><p>	"Surprisingly not." Ian spoke before Mike could.</p><p>	"Jake is very happy. He met a boy when he first came here. They started out as friends but after Jake's last HIV test came back negative they basically moved in together." Mike added with a grin. He remembered the day Ward had come down for breakfast and Mike asked how long he planned on staying. Ward had just smiled saying 'until Jake kicks me out'. After his and Liz's parents, Kevin and Shellie, had come over for dinner he had been surprised how accepting they were of not only Jake, but the whole situation. They said they just wanted Ward to be happy and if he wanted to live with Jake it was fine with them. After all they knew Mike would keep an eye on him for them. Ward had just shrugged at Mike mouthing, 'Hippies remember'.</p><p>	"Ward was a godsend for Jake. He loved him from the very beginnin and he never gave up on him. When the PTSD mood swings hit Ward is the only one that can calm him down." Ian added.</p><p>	"And it was Ward that stopped the nightmares for him as well. They just... connected. You'll understand when you meet them, plus they're raising a little girl together." Mike finished.</p><p>	"Raising... Jake's a father?" Remy had to take a deep breath, dear god he was grandfather now. </p><p>	"Technically, remember I said his mother was pregnant when she was arrested." It took a second but RJ nodded at Mike. "Well she had all the prenatal care and medication to prevent passing the virus to the baby while she was in the rehab at the prison, thank god it worked and the baby was completely healthy. Unfortunately Margie wasn't happy to be pregnant and the first time they let her into general population she tried to perform her own version of an abortion." Even RJ hissed at that. "She did more damage to herself but the baby was fine. She was transferred to the hospital and they performed a C-section but there were too many complications and she passed away a few days later." Mike realized then that C-sections happened a lot to the women in his family. "Jake took custody of the baby two days after she was born, he even got to name her."</p><p>	"Diana Grace Wilkinson, she's almost four now and the light of Jake and Ward's life and she is completely healthy." Ian was surprised to see RJ tearing up. "Are ya alright?"</p><p>	Sitting up RJ rubbed his face hard for a second. "Of course, it's just a lot to take in." laughing a little, "I may be a Grand Père."</p><p>	"Tell me about it,” Mike laughed. “Jake started it as a joke but now Diana calls me Ganpa." Ian grinned knowing Mike complained about it but secretly loved it while RJ chuckled. "At least you know he's happy now." Mike tried to assure the man. "Look it's getting late." Standing up. "You're welcome to stay here until we get the test results back, even thought I'm pretty sure what that's going to be. And if I know Louie he's already at the office starting them so that shouldn't take to long."</p><p>	Remy stood up and shook Mike's hand again, "I can't thank y'all enough. If yawr sure it's awright I'd like to stay. It should only take a day or two to run the test, if it comes back negative I won't be here that long."</p><p>	"Relax RJ," Mike could tell the man was scared to death to even hope. "Nobody's using this place right now so it's all yours."</p><p>	Ian came to stand behind Mike. "I'll send Brittney down in the mornin with some breakfast for ya." With Sam on maternity leave for the next month she had contacted her friend at the agency she had worked at before coming to work for them and had hired her as a temporary cook. She was staying in one of the new cabin's next to the house they had added just after Jan had come back from Texas the first of April.</p><p>	"I don't want y'all to go to any trouble." RJ was amazed by the generosity of these two men. To him they embodied what it meant to be a true southern gentleman.</p><p>	"Jake is our family, and if ya are his father that makes ya family as well." Ian assured RJ before giving him the gate code and he and Mike left for the night. Remy went to pull his car into the garage and grabbed his bag thinking about everything he had learned. On one hand he was sorry to hear about Marguerite's death but after hearing what she had done to their son he hated her more then he ever had. He had seen so much cruelty in his carrier and he had met others who had been abused in similar ways but dear god to know that the precious little boy he used to rock to sleep had suffered that horror was almost too much.</p><p>	If Marguerite was capable of doing that he couldn't even imagine what she would have told Charlie about his father. No he thought to himself, he needed to start thinking of Charlie as Jake. Picking up his suitcase he headed for a downstairs bedroom, even though it was still early he hadn't slept in almost 48 hours. He stretched out on the bed and let all the emotions hit him and he found himself crying for the first time since his last child had been born just after the debacle with Todd. He rolled over on his side letting the tears fall imagining the fear and pain the boy must have felt growing up surrounded by drugs and sex. He thanked god that he had been found by decent people who only wanted to protect and care for him. That he had found someone that loved him, guy or girl he didn't care, as long as Jake was okay.</p><p>	There were so many similarities between himself and Jake, they both were teenage fathers, even though Jake's was through adoption, and they both worked in law enforcement because of their pasts. Remy was excited and completely terrified of meeting Jake face to face. Ian had said they had the same eyes, just as Étienne and Dominique did and from what he had seen from the video's Jake was a younger version of himself.</p><p>	Without even thinking about it Remy fell asleep exhausted not only from the drive, but from the stress and information. Before he knew it the ringing of his cell phone woke him up, he was so attuned to it from work that he managed to pick it up on the third ring. "Remy Jackson...."</p><p>	"Where the hell are you?" hearing the sweet, delicate, tone of his wife on the other end. "I waited up half the night to hear from you. Did you make it South Carolina or are you holding up at the state line procrastinating again?"</p><p>	Remy had to smile as he rubbed his face noticing the sunlight filtering through the window curtains. "Good morning to yaw too mon coeur." </p><p>	"Remy....." She had spent half the night exhausted and worried about her husband and here he sounded fine. Lacey was sitting at their kitchen table and had picked up her phone right after the last of her children finished breakfast and disappeared into the house... "Are you alright?"</p><p>	"At this point I don't know." he told her honestly.</p><p>	Lacey sat up. "Remy what happened?"</p><p>	"Sweetheart there is so much I need to tell yaw but I'd like to wait until the test results are in."</p><p>	Knowing her husband she felt a knot in her heart, "Is it that bad?"</p><p>	"Worse then I ever imagined, but that was in the past. Ya’ll be happy to know I made it here, even found the house." moving to sit on the side of the bed.</p><p>	"So you met Jake. What do you think?"</p><p>	"Not yet," Remy told her. "His family is very protective and they asked me to wait until we know for sure. He's been hurt so badly Lace, from emotional to physical abuse because of Marguerite. Do I have any right to just show up now that he's all grown up and happy? Lace I just... What should I do?"</p><p>	"Oh Remy, I knew I should have went with you." feeling her eyes start to fill up. She knew what Remy would go through if the boy hadn't had a good life. He still blamed himself for trusting Marguerite that night and that was years ago. "This is something you're going to have to decide for yourself, what you're willing to live with. But don't you think he would like to at least meet you so you can tell him about his family."</p><p>	Remy turned looking at himself in the mirror above the dresser. He hadn't even undressed and his shirt was a wrinkled mess. "I don't know. I talked to the people who adopted him."</p><p>	"What are they like?" hoping to encourage him in any way she could.</p><p>	Remy laughed, "Not what I was expectin'," he spent a little bit telling her about how Mike had found him asleep in the car and opened their guest house to him. About meeting him and his husband, that had shocked Lacey a little but she quickly moved on, then even though he had said he wanted to wait he found himself needing to talk about Jake's childhood with her. "Afta every thin he's been through Lace what if I just bring all that back for him."</p><p>	"Dear lord how can people do that to children? Thank goodness those boys found him." wiping her eyes as she watched Benji and Nikki playing outside. "Remy I can't even imagine how much that must have hurt you, but honey you are a good man who has looked for him his whole life. Don't you think that will make a difference to him? At least he'll know that he had one parent who loved him, or I should say loves him, no mater what."</p><p>	"I never thought I'd be happy to know Marguerite is dead. I hope she finds peace in the next life that the drugs wouldn't let her have in this one." Remy crossed himself sending a little prayer for the young girl he had grown up with and trying to let go of the anger felt towards her, but it was hard.</p><p>	Lacey remembered when she had first met Remy and how much damage the woman had done to him. It had taken nearly losing her for him to realize that she wasn't going to hurt him the way Marguerite had. "From your lips to God's ear Honey." looking at the clock. "Look you have to do what you think is best, but I know if it were me who had grown up without my father, especially in that type of environment, I would want to know that he would have protected me if he could have."</p><p>	Remy smiled, "I love yaw so much mon coeur. I know it's gettin late and yaw need to go but I promise as soon as I know anythin I'll call."</p><p>	"You better Remy Jackson or I may just change the locks on you." Lacey laughed and was glad to hear Remy do the same on the other end.</p><p>	"Well I wouldn't want that my heart. Tell Roy, if yaw see him, that I owe him one."</p><p>	"I'll do that. Just trust your instincts Remy, I know you'll do what you think is best for both of you." From what he had told her, even Jake's family had been surprised at the resemblance between them so she was almost certain they had found her husbands first born. Now all she had to do was find a way to tell the rest of the family without them starting a convoy north. "I love you Remy Jackson, just take care of yourself alright."</p><p>	"I love yaw too mon coeur," missing her more then had in a long time. "I'm awright Lace, yaw just take care and tell the little ones their papa loves them." Hanging up Remy grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom wondering if they had been serious about sending someone down with food. He figured if no one showed up by the time he was dressed he would head out and find a restaurant as his stomach rumbled. He shook his head thinking he really should have eaten before coming to the house yesterday.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *<br/>
Friday July 6, 2018</p><p>	Brittney Murphy hummed as she finished the tray Ian had asked her to fix for the gentleman in the guest house. She had already been working here for a month, since Samantha had called and asked for her specifically. They had known each other for years, even before Sam had started working for Mike and Ian, and Sam said Brittney was the only one she trusted to look after her kitchen while she was on maternity leave. She was just covering the tray when she heard footsteps on the stairs and a second later saw Jake come around the corner with a smile on his face. He and Ward had taken Diana to the zoo in Greenville for her pre-schools day out so they hadn't been home when Sam and Ethan brought their son home the day before. "Good morning Jake."</p><p>	Jake smiled at the woman behind the counter. She had been a surprise when Sam had introduced her to everyone shortly after she and Jessie had moved in. The two women were exact opposites in appearance, where Sam was petite and dark haired Brittney was tall, blonde and full figured. Their attitudes were what was shockingly similar and let them be such good friends. "Hey Britt, good morning to you too." heading to the cabinet for a glass. "Who's getting breakfast in bed?" looking at the tray.</p><p>	"Ha, ha." she said slapping his hand away from the tray. She had thought Sam was exaggerating when she said Jake could smell bacon cooking from the front gate, but in the four weeks she had been cooking for them he had been the first downstairs every time she fixed the stuff. "Mike has someone staying in the guest house and they asked me to fix him breakfast before heading to bed last night." Jake looked so disappointed she sighed, "There’s a few slices still in the pan." motioning over her shoulder.</p><p>	"You're the best." giving her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing two of the pieces leaving two for her. "Where is Mike? I thought he was staying home today."</p><p>	Brittney shrugged, "He left about an hour ago but he said he'd be back soon." it kept surprising her with how close everyone that lived here were. They were constantly checking to see where the others were and the once a week family dinners were a riot to watch. Everyone giving a report of the next weeks activities and taking notes. She was just heading for the patio door when the front gate buzzed letting her know the dry cleaners were early. "Dang it." setting the tray back down. "This is going to be cold by the time I get done with them."</p><p>	Swallowing his bacon Jake laughed. "Don't worry about it. You handle Mike's clothes and I'll take the food down to the house." picking the tray up. "Did Mike say who was staying there?"</p><p>	Opening the door for Jake Brittney smiled, "Thank you Jake and no they didn't say anything to me. I thought you guys would know."</p><p>	"Oh well, I'll just have to pretend like I do. Tell Ward where I went if he gets home before I get back okay." today had been his turn to take Diana and Danny to their pre-school letting Jake sleep a little later.</p><p>	"Will do." Britt said before heading to the front door to trade out the dry cleaning.</p><p>	Jake made his way through the covered walkway and gazebo down to the guest house. He heard the shower turning off in the downstairs bathroom when he walked in and set the tray down on the kitchen counter. Not knowing who was in there he called out, "Good morning! I brought breakfast, compliments of Mike and Ian."</p><p>	Through the closed door he could hear someone moving around then, then heard. "Oh thank god, I'm starvin. Just let me get dressed an I'll be out quicker than a jack rabbit."</p><p>	"Take your time." Jake smiled surprised to hear a thicker accent than Ian's. "I'm sorry but Mike didn't say who you were so I don't know your name." Seeing the door open and a man in jeans and a LSU t-shirt walked out towel drying his hair.</p><p>	"Just call me RJ. Ian said he'd send someone down with food but I didn't really expect him toooo.." he drawled out as he looked up to the young man standing there and froze. For twenty years he had imagined this moment but nothing had prepared him for it. The second he saw the kids eyes he just knew. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he was looking at his son. Even if he had just passed him on the street he would have known.</p><p>	Jake laughed mistaking the reason for the shocked look on the man's face. "Mike's good about keeping his promises. Brittney out did herself from the smell of it." pointing to the food tray. "Sorry, Jake Wilkinson, I'm Mike's brother." holding out his hand. </p><p>	It took a second for Remy to move, "Of course," clearing his throat a little as he stepped forward, "Mike told me a little about ya. It's very nice meetin yaw Jake." shaking the younger man's hand. "Yaw right this smells divine." walking over to the counter taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts.</p><p>	Jake ignored the tingle in his finger tips as the other man let go of his hand. "So, how do you know Mike and Ian?" Normally Jake would have just left the food and headed back to the main house but something made him want to stay and talk to the man.</p><p>	Remy smiled as he lifted the cover to see scrambled eggs with ham and cheese in them, bacon and sausage, English muffins, a selection of jellies, and a variety of fresh fruit along with a bottle of orange juice. "Mike is helpin' me with a personal project." not sure how else to explain without giving too much away. The last thing he wanted was to break their trust on the first day. </p><p>	"That's cool, Mike can get a lot done with just his name alone." Jake joked sitting down. The guy must have been hungry from the way he dug into the eggs then closed his eyes as the flavor hit his tongue.</p><p>	"Uummm, god c’est délicieux." Remy loved his wife but there was a reason he did most of the cooking when he was at home. "I definitely need to thank whoever cooked this." using the food as way to stall, trying to think of what to say.</p><p>	"That would be Brittney," Jake couldn't figure out why this guy fascinated him so much. "She's covering for Sam for the next month. Sam and her husband just had a baby boy a few day ago. In fact they just brought Sean home yesterday. I wanted to be there but my daughters pre-school needed chaperones for a zoo trip and my partner and I had already volunteered." why the hell are you babbling, Jake thought to himself.</p><p>	Remy watched Jake and grinned, "I nevea minded the zoo trips, it was farms that bothered me. I some how managed ta always step in somethin I shouldn't, at least at the zoo the animals are behind bars." making Jake laugh as he finished the orange juice. "Mike mentioned ya had a little girl." he couldn't help but be curious about the boys life.</p><p>	Jake pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "Diana Grace, she'll be four the end January." showing RJ a few pictures.</p><p>	"She looks a lot like ya," Remy felt himself choking up at the pictures of Jake with the little girl pointing to giraffes at a zoo, then riding a small train with Mike. The one that really got to him was the picture of Jake and another man dressed up holding hands with the little blonde girl in front of a church on what had to be Easter morning. She was holding an Easter basket and wearing a frilly white dress with a yellow belt and bow. "The young man with ya, is that..."</p><p>	"My partner Ward?" Jake guessed. "Yeah, he runs the youth choir at our church. They had just finished the Easter egg hunt, Diana had a ball running around looking for them. She found them all by herself too," RJ raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I may have helped a little." with a grin.</p><p>	"Yaw have a beautiful family Jake, y‘all look very happy and yaw little girl is adorable." handing the phone back to Jake.</p><p>	"Thank you. They mean everything to me, I don't know what I would do without them." not sure what else to say Jake pocketed the phone letting RJ finish his breakfast. "Mike had to go out for a bit but he should be back soon. I hope everything works out for you."</p><p>	RJ wiped his hands off before putting the cover back on the tray. "It might be a little awkward at first but I hope everythin' will work out in time." </p><p>	Jake laughed, "With Mike on your side you can't lose." grabbing the tray. "Well I should let you get back to what you were doing. It was nice talking to you, RJ. I'll let Mike know you're up or he can see that for himself. Morning Mike." as the door opened and Mike stood there looking between the two of them. "Don't worry I didn't tell him any embarrassing stories." Jake joked as Mike stepped in and Jake caught the door with his foot. "I'm sure you guys have work to do so I'll leave you to it. Oh and RJ I'll let Britt know you loved the food. Have fun guys." heading back to the house.</p><p>	Mike turned to RJ as soon as the door closed. "You okay?"</p><p>	Remy sat down at the kitchen counter watching Jake leave using both hands to wipe his face before looking at Mike. "I'm fine," smiling, "He's taller than I am, I wasn't expecting that."</p><p>	Mike came over and sat next to him. "Yeah, he really shot up there in the last couple years." Jake was only an inch shorter than he was now.</p><p>	"I don't even need the test results, the second I saw him I knew he was mine."</p><p>	Mike blew out a breath looking out the window towards the house. "Louie called me this morning. I met him at a coffee shop a little while ago." handing RJ a folder. "Tanya made him go straight to the office last night just like I thought she would." laughing a little. "He said she wouldn't let him go home until he started the test. I think she wanted to know just as badly as we did. By the time he went in this morning they already had the results back." watching the other man open the folder, his hands shaking a little. "Louie said the odds of Jake NOT being your son is something like a hundred million to one."</p><p>	Remy stared the paper in his hands, over they years he had gotten use to seeing 'no match found' and for a minute that's what he expected to see this time. Instead he read 99.998% match, "He really is my son." he just lost it when Mike put his hand on his shoulder. After a minute he leaned back, "Oh Lord, I can't believe I actually found him. I honestly didn't think it was real. I don't know what to say." rubbing his face.</p><p>	"I can imagine," going to get a bottle of water from the fridge for RJ. "So I guess the next question is what do you want to do first. Do you want Ian and I to talk to him or would you rather do that yourself?"</p><p>	Remy got up and walked to the window but couldn't see anyone, "I... I want to tell him. I've been waiting years to say the words." turning back to Mike. "But in this case I think it might be betta to hear it from y'all first. If he doesn't.."</p><p>	Mike jumped up hating to see the scared look on RJ's face, it was too similar to Jake's. "Trust me, he'll want to talk to you. He's big on closure, so he'll want to hear your side of the story and if I know Jake once he knows what happened, he'll understand."</p><p>	"But what if..." Remy started.</p><p>	"You never stopped caring about him RJ, that will make all the difference in the world to Jake. The best advice I can give you is just be honest with him, the good and the bad. Trust me he can take it and he'll respect you more for trusting him with the truth." Remy nodded. "Good, now is there anything I can do for you? I'm assuming your family will want to meet him."</p><p>	"They'll start a convoy north the second they find out." Remy laughed picturing it.</p><p>	Mike grinned stepping back letting Jake's father, that was going to take some getting used to, get some air. "I think I can do better than that, is there a airstrip near them."</p><p>	"A couple, why?" Remy tilted his head.</p><p>	Mike smiled and Remy could only think 'oh lord', "I own a private jet. I can have Donnie pick them up in a couple hours if you want. It's a lot faster than driving."</p><p>	Remy looked at the man that had saved his son's life. Seeing the self satisfied grin and had to shake his head in laughter. "Of all the people that could have helped Cha... Jake," rolling his eyes as he corrected himself, "I am so very thankful it was someone like yaw."</p><p>	"I try." Mike reached out his hand only to be pulled in for a bear hug to rival DL's dads. "You're welcome." patting RJ's back. "Believe me Jake makes it all worth while. Now about that plane?" he asked to keep himself from tearing up.</p><p>	Remy stepped back wiping his eyes, "If yaw're sure..."</p><p>	"I am."</p><p>	"Then... How's this, I'll call Lacey and find out if she can get the time off. If she can, I'll ask her to pack for a few days, but I wanna to talk to Jake first before sendin someone ta get them." He saw Mike cock his head. "I want to make sure that he's alright meetin 'em before the tidal wave descends."</p><p>	Mike was relieved that Remy was taking Jake's feelings into consideration and not just throwing his family at him like he knew RJ must have wanted to do. "That sounds like a plan. Just so I know, about how many people should we expect if he says it's okay?"</p><p>	Remy sat back down looking up at Mike who stood by the door. "Lacey and the kids definitely, my parents and if Jake's okay with it I'd like ta call Marguerite's parents. They deserve to know what happened to their dawter."</p><p>	"I'm not sure..." that bothered Mike a little.</p><p>	"I understand the way yaw feel about her, trust me I feel the same, but I can guarantee yaw that they are nothin' like her. They've spent as much time and money looking for them as my family has and they will accept Jake for everythin he is." Remy could see Mike weighting that. "We may be southern but we're modern southerners." laughing at how true that was. "Besides Jake won't be the only gay person on either side of his family tree."</p><p>	Mike grinned, "Sorry," shaking his head, "I'm doing the over protective dad routine again. Later on ask Jake for his opinion on that, it'll give you a good laugh." Remy nodded. "Okay," nodding more for himself than anything else, "I'll have to trust you on this. But would you mind waiting until after you talk to Jake before calling anyone but your wife."</p><p>	"That I can do," he had already planed that anyway.</p><p>	Opening the door, "I guess I'll go get Ian and talk to Jake."</p><p>	"I'll call Lacey." Remy nodded.</p><p>	"Come on up to the house when you're ready. Just don't take to long or Jake will come after you." Mike patted his back.</p><p>	Blowing out a deep breath Remy nodded, "I've come this far, I'm not about to chicken out at the finish line." Rolling his eyes in embarrassed at his own behavior. "I did enough of that yesterday ." </p><p>	"I wish I could say I know how you feel but I do know Jake. It may be hard for him at first but he's the type of person that meets things head on, waits for the explosion, then figures out how to deal with the aftermath." </p><p>	RJ had to smile at Mike's description. "Trust me, it's a family trait. We may be an influential family but we still have pirate in our blood Cher."</p><p>	"I don't know why but I can believe that." Sighing, "Take your time RJ while I go prep the troupes. Do you mind if I take the test results with me to show him, it might make things easier."</p><p>	"Of course, anythin yaw want." Remy had the strangest desire to salute the younger man as he closed the door behind him. Going to the frig he pulled out one the beers they had left behind last night. He knew it was early, but damn it, he needed something to calm his nerves a little. After finishing about half of it he pulled out his cell and dialed Lacey's department. He was surprised when her colleague said she was praying for him before transferring the call to his wife. "Remy what's wrong we talked an hour ago. I just got to work, Honey." </p><p>	"There's nothin wrong mon coeur. The sun is shinin' and all is right with the world." letting his happiness out the only way he could over a phone, loudly.</p><p>	Lacey held the phone away from her ear and looked at it for a second. "Remy are you drunk?"</p><p>	He let out the loudest laugh she had ever heard. "My heart, yaw have no idea how happy I am to say no. I did drink a half a bottle of beer, afta a big breakfast, just to calm my nerves but I would neva taint this moment with alcohol."</p><p>	"Taint the moment..." Her husband only used words like that when he was excited so unless she was mistaken... standing up suddenly. "Remy Jackson you tell me right now." There was only one reason he would be that happy. "You got the DNA test back already didn't you?"</p><p>	Remy smiled hearing that she was just as nervous as he was, "A few minutes ago." Pausing to take it all in.</p><p>	"REMY!" Lacey hated to wait to open Christmas presents she wasn't about to let Remy draw this out.</p><p>	"99.998 percent match, mon coeur. Jake Wilkinson is definitely my son."</p><p>	This time it was Remy who had to hold the phone away as Lacey let out a high pitched squeal of excitement.
He was certain that every person in her department was standing up staring at his wife. If he had been there he would have seen Lacey jumping up and down pumping her arms in the air yelling, "Yes, yes, yes." Her supervisor came over only to get pulled into a hug while Lacey was still jumping up and down.</p><p>	"I take it that you got good news." Lacey's supervisor, Julianne, asked when she stopped jumping and smiled.</p><p>===================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For all those that have Cajun accents please forgive me for trying to copy them. I absolutely love the way a good southern drawl sounds but the only experience I have listening to them is Harry Connick Jr and JJ's husband on Criminal Minds.  ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Test results are in and Jake meets Remy !!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for mild M/M sex descriptions.</p><p>A bit of backstory in this chapter for those that have not read Volume 1 yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p>Friday July 6, 2018</p><p>	Mike took his time walking back to the house trying to figure out what he was going to say to Jake. He remembered the first time he had seen him in Daytona. He had looked so young, and at 14 he had been, standing on that street corner waiting for some sick bastard to pick him up. If only he had known what was happening to Jake then they could have saved him from an additional year of hell. </p><p>	In the last four years Jake had changed from the scared boy he and Ian had first met into a brilliant, loving, self assured, strong young man. He had found a love in Ward that rivaled his and Ian's and had become a wonderful caring father. Despite everything he had been forced into as a child he had found a way to take the horror's of his past and use them to help others that had been hurt. He helped them find justice and with White Knight Stables, a therapy horse organization they funded, he was able to work with people to help them heal.</p><p>	Hearing laughter as he opened the glass door Mike smiled at his family. Ian, the love of his life, was sitting in his chair with the newspaper open in front of him and the baby monitor next to him in case their kids woke up. At eight months old the triplets, Savannah, Brooklynn, and Patrick were the light of their lives but Mike just thanked God they liked to sleep late in the mornings. </p><p>	DL and Bry, his best friend and Jake's, who had found love with each other, were eating at the kitchen counter. They had been together for two years now and that had been a shock to all of them. DL was one of Mike's oldest friends, since they were kids in little league, and until he had met Bry everyone assumed he was straight. Including him. It was amazing to Mike how easily DL had accepted his attraction to Bry and just went for it, damn everyone else. To say he was happy now would be an understatement. The two of them could barely keep their hands off of each other. Mike had threatened to throw them both out of the house if he ever caught them having sex in any place except their room again. Shuddering as he remembered coming home and opening the closet door only to see DL on his knees thoroughly enjoying having Bry in his mouth. </p><p>	Bry had been Jake's best friend in Daytona but because of a misunderstanding before Jake had come to live with them they had lost each other for a while. Things had changed when they had found out that Bry was gay and his parents were white supremacists who, when they found out, had nearly beaten him to death. When he was released from the hospital he had moved in with them and later on Mike had adopted him the same way he had done with Jake a year earlier. </p><p>	While DL had taken after Mike and became a teacher, beginners Spanish at Mike's rival high school, Bry had opened his own music studio downtown. After giving piano lessons to some of the volunteers at the stables he had been approached by several parents looking for lessons for their children. At the beginning of the year he had so many students that when he found an old radio station for sale he had turned it into the Cherry Hill Music Studio. Not only did he teach piano but he had hired instructors for several other instruments as well. They also had a recording booth where aspiring singers could record their own demo tapes thanks to a few of Bry's friends in the electronics club that worked the sound boards at the school. Joel and Ruben had jumped at the chance as soon as Bry had asked if they were interested. Since they both were going to college for sound engineering they were able to work at the studio for on-the-job training while they went to school and even got credit for it, as well as a paycheck.</p><p>	Mike looked past them to see his step-sisters, Jade and Amber. Jade had just turned 16 in March and Amber would be 13 next month. The two of them had their laptops open and were doing Lord knows what on them. Mike was just thankful to have them back in his life. He had missed five years with them after he had been assaulted and before their grandmothers death. Their mother Tiffany, Mike's step-mother, had been arrested for leaving him at the mall the day he had been raped. Mike's uncle had set about tracking everything she had done since his father's death from a car accident. He had learned she was embezzling from the real estate firm and she was now quietly spending the next twenty-five to forty years behind bars. As malicious as she was, the girls were the complete opposite. They were kind and selfless, always willing to help out with anything. Even changing the litterboxes for Tiger, their grandmother's cat that they had inherited, without complaining.</p><p>	Mike heard the front door open and a minute later Ward came in carrying the box of doughnuts he liked to pick up after taking the kids to pre-school. That caught the attention of Chance and Keith who were just coming in from getting the stable and volunteers set up for the day. Grabbing their two, a plain cake for Keith since he was a diabetic and a blueberry filled one for Chance, they headed upstairs to clean up before heading to whatever appointment the ponies had for the day. Mike thought they were going to the children’s hospital in Spartanburg but he wasn't sure. He and Ian may own the horses but Keith ran White Knight Stables with the help of both Wayne brothers, Ethan and Chance. Ethan had married their cook Samantha and adopted her daughter Jessie and now they had a son, Sean, born only a few days earlier. </p><p>	Brittney was busy loading the dishwasher as Jake came down the stairs and Mike saw the smile on his face when he saw Ward. Ian looked up at Mike who nodded, blowing out a breath as Ian folded the paper and stood up laying it down, "Hey Jake, do ya mind joinin Mike and I in the library."</p><p>	"Ward you should come too." Mike added before the two of them sat down.</p><p>	Ward looked at Jake then back to Mike, "Is everything okay?" Mike had his worried face on and Ian didn't look much better.</p><p>	Jake looked around and saw the confusion on everyone's faces then at Mike who actually looked a little sick to him. "Mike what's..."</p><p>	Mike put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Jake..." pausing for a second. "Everything is fine, we just need to talk to you and..." Looking at Ian as he choked up.</p><p>	"Mike?" now Jake was really worried.</p><p>	"What's going on?" Sam asked coming around the corner with Ethan and Sean.</p><p>	Jessie skidded to halt, at eight she could tell something was up. "Uncle Mike, is Uncle Jake in trouble?"</p><p> Looking down at the miniature version of her mother Mike smiled, "No Pumpkin, nobody's in trouble. Ian and I just have some news that Jake might need some time alone to figure out."</p><p>	"Oh shit," Jake sighed quietly, "Mike, if this is about me..." shaking his head as Ward wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'd rather you just tell everybody now. You know I can't keep a secret to save my life." laughing a little to hide the sudden knot in his stomach. After hiding the fact that his mother and step-father were abusing him for years he refused to hide behind secrets ever again.</p><p>	Ian squeezed Mike's hand, "Jake," looking around to see everyone moving closer. "It's about yar father, yar birth father."</p><p>	Jake stepped back a little, "My father?" looking at Ward who looked as shocked as he was. "Guys thanks, but I have no clue who he is. My mother probably didn't even know."</p><p>	"Jake sit down, please." Mike should have known Jake wouldn't want to keep this quiet. After Jake sat down, reluctantly, with Ward Ian did as well pulling Mike down on his lap. "We know what your mom told you, but we also know that she wasn't the most reliable person to listen too."</p><p>	Ward snorted, "That's an understatement." patting Jakes back as he joined them on the couch.</p><p>	"So ya can't really believe everythin' she said." came from Ian.</p><p>	Jake laughed, "You couldn't believe a thing that woman said in her entire life." </p><p>	Mike leaned forward putting a hand on Jake's knee, "I want you to know this has been a shock to us too. We didn't go looking for anyone, we...” looking at Ian than back to Jake. "This is your life and we never would have done anything without asking for your permission first."</p><p>	"I know that Mike. What I don't understand why you're bringing it up now though." Seeing Mike worried was starting to scare him. "Look I gave up ever finding my dad a long time ago. Besides I've got two of them already." It never failed to amuse Jake that he thought of Mike and Ian as father figures given the fact they were only a few years older than he was. "I don't really think I need a third." </p><p>	Ian took over since Mike looked like he was ready to lock Jake in the basement at a moments notice. "Jake we recently found out some new information about yar birth da." </p><p>	"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jade asked. She hated seeing everyone upset. Since coming to live with her brother and his extended family they had all become family to her and Amber. Jake especially, he had helped her feel included from the very beginning. Making sure they were happy and treating them like little sisters, including annoying them at times. That and he and Ward had followed her to the movies on her first date sitting several rows behind her to keep watch and throwing popcorn at her date when he went to put his arm around her.</p><p>	"I don't know how Jake will feel but I think it might be a good thing." Mike smiled at her.</p><p>	"A good thing?" Jake jumped up. "Where the hell was he my whole life then?"</p><p>	"See, this is why we wanted to talk to you alone." Mike stood up too. "Jake we need you to stay calm and listen to us please. I promise that we will do this your way but you need to listen to what we have to say first."</p><p>	Ward reached up and took Jake's hand. "Honey let them talk, you know they would never do anything to hurt you." glad when Jake listened and sat down again.</p><p>	This time Mike took the chair next to Jake, "Jake believe me I... I am not thrilled about this but it's here now and we have to deal with it." taking a deep breath when Jake looked at him and nodded. "Okay, yesterday several people mentioned seeing a car parked across the street."</p><p>	"Oh my God." DL sat up suddenly as he realized why the guy he had seen parked there looked so familiar. Ian saw him and shook his head warning him not to say anything just yet.</p><p>	Jake looked between Mike, Ian and DL seeing something pass between them. "Alright, I'll bite. Who was in the car and what do they have to do with my father?"</p><p>	Mike looked at Ian, "They... He brought some paperwork for us to look at."</p><p>	"That doesn't seem too bad Jake," Sam said coming up behind him. </p><p>	Jake noticed the others closing rank around him and had to smile. No matter what, he knew everyone in that room would have his back and calmed down. "So what did you find out?" over the years Jake had forced himself to give up ever finding his father. At first he had wished for him to show up and take him away from his mom and step-father. Then he wondered what the man would think of him and what he was doing on the streets. After he came to South Carolina he had realized that he didn't need him anymore, he had found the family he had always wanted in Mike and Ian. Despite the age difference they were his parents and that was all he needed. So he didn't know why he was sitting here listening to his family telling him that they may know who his bio-dad was.</p><p>	"Okay Jake, this is what we know." Mike was suddenly glad to see Jake willing to listen. "First off..." closing his eyes for a second then started talking, "Your father loves you Jake, he never stopped looking for you." stopping as he choked up again causing Jake to tense up.</p><p>	Ian sat forward, "We found out that yar mother gave him custody of ya when ya were born. But she came back a few months later and well... she kidnapped ya."</p><p>	"What?" came from Jake and a few of the others. "She took me away from..." Jake added. "Why?"</p><p>	Mike shook his head, "Jake you know we love you and I... " wiping his face and taking a deep breath to collect himself. "I wish I could tell you why she did what she did, hell I doubt she ever knew. As for your... He knew your mom for years but they got together in high school and you were born a little over a year later. Your f-father he loved you from the minute he found out your mom was pregnant and he tried to help her straighten out while she carried you. When you disappeared he and his family did every thing they could to find you. They called the police, hired private investigators, they even offered a reward for any information that led to you or your mom."</p><p>	"He never stopped Jake, he has been lookin for ya yar whole life. He even got a degree in forensic science and runs a crime lab for the police department tryin ta help other families." Ian told them when Mike had to stop.</p><p>	Jake was leaning back only half hearing what they said. All he kept focusing on was the fact that, once again, it had been his mother that had ruined his life. He'd had a father that had wanted him, that had loved him and she had taken him away from that. "Is that..." he felt Ward squeeze his arm. "Is that how he found me? Through the police," starting to think as the shock wore off. "How does he... How does he know it's me? I mean out of..."</p><p>	"I didn't know." came a voice from behind them and every head in the room turned to see the older blonde haired man standing behind them. "Sorry, Mike said to jus’ come up..." Remy stopped talking with everyone staring at him. "I can go..." pointing to the door behind him.</p><p>	"You?" Jake stood up looking at the man he had talked to not even an hour ago and everything started to make sense. The tingle as they had shook hands, the way he had wanted to stay and talk to him. Taking a good look Jake felt like an idiot, he recognized the man's eyes, they were the same ones he saw in the mirror everyday. His hair was a shade lighter than his own and sure he was older but it was like looking in a mirror. Jake wondered why the hell he hadn't realized it earlier. </p><p>	Remy shrugged running a hand through his hair. "I told yaw I hoped things would work out, an it is most definitely awkward." swallowing hard. Not one person had moved, it was like time had stopped for all of them.</p><p>	Mike got up finally and moved to RJ's side. "Everyone this is Remy Jackson, RJ this is our family." motioning to all of them. He saw a couple of them mouth the work Jackson to each other.</p><p>	"I apologize for just showin up like th.... "</p><p>	"You're my father?" Jake asked. Remy nodded but he needed to hear the man say the words, remembering the shock on the mans face earlier when they had met. "How... Are you sure?"</p><p>	Ian moved behind Jake, "Louie ran the blood tests last night."</p><p>	"99.998% match." Remy said proudly choking up a little. "I'm sorry Jake... I neva wanted to cause trouble for yaw. I just..." Holding his hands out in front of him and taking a deep breath before he started balling in front of everyone. "I've looked for yaw for so long I about gave up hope."</p><p>	DL shook his head and stood up. "Jake, I think you better sit down before you fall down. The rest of us I think need to move out of the way."</p><p>	"No, please stay," Remy hurriedly said, "y'all are family I don want.." not sure how to go on.</p><p>	Ward stood up looking at Jake, surprised at how well he was taking the news. "Jake, honey sit." a little shocked when he did. Smiling at his partner Ward, moved towards Remy. "You'll have to forgive us, this is a bit of a shock. Please join us Mr Jackson, it's very nice to meet you." and it was. The poor man was looking at Jake like he had found the holy grail. That was one look Ward knew well, he had worn it a million times when he looked at Jake in their first year together. "I'm sure everyone will remember their manners eventually." he said turning to everyone and was glad to see them start moving again. "Now let's get this all out of the way so we can figure out what to do next." Ward took Jake's hand again as he sat back down watching Remy and Mike sit next to each other opposite them. </p><p>	"Are you really Jake's dad?" Amber asked breaking the silence in the room.</p><p>	Remy turned to look at the two blonde teens standing behind Jake, "Yes ma'am I am."</p><p>	"And why should we trust you?" Leave it to DL to ask that.</p><p>	Looking down Remy laughed, "Yaw shouldn't," he answered honestly. "Y'all don't know me from a hill a beans and I understand all y'all are protecting one of yaw own. But please believe me I don't need anythin from Jake, all I want is a chance to explain. I have spent nearly twenty years lookin' for my son," turning to look at the boy. "I know yaw don't need me anymore I would just like a chance to get to know yaw. To.."</p><p>	Jake stared at RJ, he couldn't call him his father not yet anyway, "No the time when I needed you is long gone," he saw a look of pain cross RJ's face. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to know you either." that was harder than he had thought it would be to say. "My mother told me she didn't know who my father was. That she had scr..." turning to Jade and Amber then looking at Jessie on Ethan’s lap. "That she had slept with a few guys. How did you know I was yours?"</p><p>	Remy smiled sadly, "Marguerite and I..."</p><p>	"Marguerite?" Jake had never heard his mother call herself anything but Margret.</p><p>	Remy shook his head, "She really never told you any of this did she?"</p><p>	"I can honestly say that woman never told me one word of the truth, on anything, in my life." Jake assured him bitterly.</p><p>	Rubbing his face Remy sat up, they may have thought he was intimidated by the number of people watching this but in truth he was just thankful Jake had so many people that cared about him there to support him. "Yawr mother's real name was Marguerite Louisa Adare Beaushard."</p><p>	"Good lord." Sam said than covered her mouth with her hand when Jake turned to smile at her.</p><p>	"I agree, it certainly is a mouthful isn't it." Remy said hoping they knew he didn't mind them listening. "Then again I aint much betta, my birth certificate has me listed as Charles Remy Hollingsworth Jackson Junior."</p><p>	Jake couldn't help it he laughed, "Charles?" for some reason now that he was calm and listening again he wasn't nervous at all. Maybe it was because they had talked earlier but he had instantly trusted this man, which for him was a first. It had taken at least a week for him to even trust Mike and Ian when they had first met</p><p>	Remy cocked his head the same way Jake did when he was annoyed and several people gasped, "That, is why everyone calls me RJ or Remy. My father is the only I can't break from callin me Charles or even worse... Junior." Making a funny face that had Amber giggling. "An to answer your question I know for a fact that I was the only one your mother slept with."</p><p>	Jake cocked his head that time, "How can you be sure?"</p><p>	Remy crossed his arms and smiled at his son, he looked so much like him right then that it was scary. "Because Marguerite got pregnant the first time were together. We weren't the most responsible teens back then and it was the first time for both of us. Neva trust ol’ wives tales." he added at Jake's look. "Marguerite liked to party a little too much and I got dragged into that too I won't lie, but I stopped the minute she told me she was expectin. I wanted to be a good father," they all saw his lip quivering for a minute until he bit it before going on. "When she told her parents they weren't happy and she ended up living with me and my family for the rest of the pregnancy. I was thrilled and so were my parents, they even offered to pay for us to get married but Marguerite didn't want that. I kept an eye on her yaw see, I wouldn't let her meet up with her friends, the ones that used anyway, and she hated me for it. The closer her due date came the more we fought, she wanted to go out and party and I stopped her on several occasions. By the time you were born, a week late I might add, she refused to even put my name on your birth certificate."</p><p>	"Well that explains that." Jake laughed. "She always was vindictive bitch. Sorry." looking at Ethan who covered Jessie's ears knowing what Jake was going to say. Over the years his language had straightened up a lot because of Diana but he still slipped up now and then.</p><p>	Remy nodded a little, he understood why Jake would feel that way but he was a little surprised at the venom in his voice. "She wasn't always like that, at one time she was a very sweet, beautiful girl. But the drugs, they did somethin' to her, an she was addicted awmost from the vera beginin'. I do know that she neva used any hard drugs when we were together, that's somethin' I woulda stopped or at least told her parents about. I wouldn't have put up with that even then."</p><p>	"You and I knew two very different people." Jake nodded to RJ and felt Ward move a little closer in comfort.</p><p>	"Of that I am very sure mon trésor." Jake looked at him surprised. "Sorry, that was my nick name for yaw from the time I brought yaw home. It means..."</p><p>	"My treasure," Jake saw a few of them look at him. "I got bored with Spanish and started taking French online. ça semblait amusant." saying it sounded like fun in perfect French with a shrug.</p><p>	Remy couldn't help but laugh, "Mike said yaw were smart, I can see he was right."</p><p>	Ward looked at Remy, "Smart doesn't begin to cover it. Jake is the most brilliant man I have ever met."</p><p>	Jake laughed a little, "That's up for debate but thanks." squeezing Ward's hand then looking back at RJ. "Mike said that my mother kidnapped me." He needed, no he deserved, the truth.</p><p>	Remy nodded, "After yaw were born, even though she refused to admit I was yawr father, she still gave ya to me and my parents to take home. We were waiting to see a judge about getting full custody but she up an' disappeared before we could. We had the guest room turned into a nursery, I don't know why but my Maman insisted on a pirate theme. We had the cutest little..." seeing several of the people start to laugh. "What did I say?"</p><p>	Jake smiled, "When Diana was born our friend Pete, he own a restaurant called Peg-Leg Pete's in Daytona, he gave us a bunch of pirate onesies for her. I swear she cried whenever we tried to put her in anything else for months."</p><p>	"I told you the two of you had a lot in common." Mike joked with a grin.</p><p>	"What do you mean Mike?" Bry asked pulling some of the counter stools over to sit behind Jake with Jade and Amber. DL stayed back a little with his arm crossed just waiting to see if Jake needed him or not, he had already learned not to jump to conclusions the hard way but that didn't mean he wasn't on guard.</p><p>	Ian saw Remy looking at Jake, "Go on RJ, tell them what ya do?"</p><p>	"You said something about him working for the police, the same as Jake didn't you Mike?" Sam asked.  Sam was happy for them, RJ seemed like a decent man and he certainly couldn't hide the love in his eyes when he looked at Jake. It was eerie the way the two of them looked alike and even had some of the same mannerisms since Jake hadn't grown up with RJ.</p><p>	Remy looked at the dark haired woman holding the baby boy, "I joined the New Orleans State Police as soon as I graduated high school. Working as an officer put me through college until I got my doctorate in forensic science. Then I moved into the evidence lab after I graduated. Now I run the DNA division for the State of Louisiana out of the New Orleans office and my wife works in the CSI unit."</p><p>	"You're married?" Jake asked. </p><p>	"For seventeen years. Lacey started at the police academy the year after I did and we got married a year later." Remy saw the way Jake tensed a little. "Lacey has wanted to find yaw as much I have. She can't wait to meet yaw, all of yaw." looking at everyone else in the room.</p><p>	Jake wasn't ready to talk about RJ's family yet and changed the subject, "So we both work in law enforcement. Did Mike tell you I work with Detective Morgan as a civilian child advocate?"</p><p>	"He did." Remy smiled, "He awso told me how proud everyone here was of what yawr doin."</p><p>	"So how did you find Jake RJ," DL came up behind Bry wrapping his arms around his waist relaxing a little. Remy was so open with Jake DL couldn't find any reason to doubt him. "I mean Louisiana is a long way from South Carolina." </p><p>	"Not to be rude, but I'd kind of like to know that myself." Jake said looking between RJ and DL. Leave it to him to have both a best friend and father that used initials for names.</p><p>	Remy nodded, "Well like I said we brought yaw home and for two months everythin was fine. Yaw were healthy and happy, growin like a weed." laughing a little. "Then Marguerite showed up out of the blue and less than twenty-four hours later yaw were both just gone. I went nuts, we all did, but the police kept tellin me that since I wasn't listed as yawr father and there was no official paperwork giving us custody they couldn't help me. So for years we hired PI's and offered rewards, there were a few times we thought we found leads but they didn't pan out. Then four years ago someone tried to con me an my family for the reward money an... let’s just say I had to give up for my own sanity." Remy looked at Jake hoping he would understand. "After sixteen years I couldn't take it any more, I just..."</p><p>	Jake sat up, "It's okay, believe me that much I understand. After asking mom for years I had to give up ever finding you too." He saw RJ tear up a little and had to cough to hide his own. "So what happened after four years that brought you here?"</p><p>	Remy smiled, "Well to be honest it wasn't me." rubbing his neck. "My best friends dawter found a video of one of yawr competitions online." Jake groaned and covered his face. "Baby B thought it was..." looking at Mike wanting to make sure Jake would be alright hearing that he had brothers and sisters. </p><p>	When Mike nodded Jake looked between them, "Thought it was who?"</p><p>	Remy smiled, "She thought she was watching yawr brother Étienne, but that boy can't carry a tune in a bucket."</p><p>	"I have a brother?" Jake asked wishing Diana was home. He really needed her to hold onto right then.</p><p>	"Two brothers," Remy nodded, "an three sisters. An before yaw ask, yes they all know about yaw."</p><p>	Jake choked a little, "Five siblings..."</p><p>	"Étienne is fifteen, Rosaline is twelve, Benjamin is nine," he saw the others start to smile, "Domingue is seven and the bebè, Sophie, just turned four."</p><p>	Jake has to laugh, he had always wanted siblings and he had found that with Mike and Ian. Now to learn there were actually five others that were blood related. "Dear Lord how did you ever manage to find time to go to school?" he joked and saw Remy turn slightly red.</p><p>	"Something else that runs in the family." DL smirked only to get slapped on the back of his head by Bry but it was enough for both Jake and Ward to blush then when Remy smiled at them Jake shrugged.</p><p>	Mike coughed to get everyone’s attention. "I know this is better than daytime tv but don't you guys have other things to do." looking at Jade and Amber. "Weren't you two suppose to go with Jan to the mall today."</p><p> 	Jade looked at her watch, "Oh crap," looking at Jake then to the stairs</p><p>	Jake laughed, "Go guys, I'm fine. " he turned back to RJ, "Are you staying or..."</p><p>	"I'd like to stay," Remy nodded, "If that's awright with yaw."</p><p>	Looking back Jake smiled at the girls, "Go, you can talk to my... to RJ tonight. Okay."</p><p>	Jade hugged him from behind the couch, "I love you Jake, I'm really happy for you."</p><p>	"Me too Jake," Amber followed her sister but looked at RJ, "If you hurt him, we'll hurt you."</p><p>	"Amber!" Mike scolded her even as RJ grinned. "Apologize right now."</p><p>	Amber crossed her arms, "Why? It's what everyone else is thinking?" </p><p>	Jake had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look on the younger girls face. "True shrimp, but they are polite enough not to say it out loud." tugging on her pigtail and winking at Amber.</p><p>	Jade laughed as she tugged on her sister's arm. "Come on brat, Jake can take care of himself and you know it." looking at Remy she added. "Sorry, we're very protective of each other. I think all of us have had issues to deal with, especially with parents so..." shrugging.</p><p>	"It's quite awright." Remy was impressed by the girls, they reminded him of his own daughters a bit. "An I promise I will do every thin in my power to neva hurt Jake."</p><p>	"Good," Amber smiled at RJ, "Then I guess it's kind of cool that you're here and I'm sorry." she added rolling her eyes when Mike gave her the 'you're in trouble look'.</p><p>	"Alright guys get going so ya're ready when Jan gets back from the office." Ian grinned as the two headed up stairs to get dressed. Jan and Alyssa had left early for a meeting but Jan had promised to be back by noon and it was nearly 11:30. </p><p>	The noise from the girls on the stairs had woken up the triplets, who started crying on the monitor. "We got them," Bry said grabbing DL's arm. "You guys want us to bring them down or..."</p><p>	"Thanks but see if you can get them to go back to sleep, if you can't then bring them down and call out if you need anything." Mike smiled.</p><p>	"Will do." DL agreed, "The things I do for you two. When did I get regulated to diaper duty?"</p><p>	"Oh boo hoo, it's not my fault Zander needed the time off." Mike yelled as they headed for the stairs. Zander was the babies nanny and the poor man's father was having spinal surgery. Since it was summer they had giving him a month off, so he had been staying with his dad for the last two weeks in Asheville to get him settled in with home health care and his therapy. "Thank you!" he added as they disappeared with DL muttering, "Yeah, yeah."</p><p>	Ethan gave Sam a kiss then excused himself taking Jessie out to check on the ponies while Sam gave Jake a kiss on top of his head, "Welcome to the nut house RJ, we're all crazy but as long as you have good intentions you're more than welcome to join us." patting Ward's arm before leaving with Sean to check on Brittney.</p><p>	When it was just the five of them Mike looked at Jake, "You doing okay, Kid?"</p><p>	Jake ran his hand through his hair looking between Mike and Ian and RJ before he blew out a deep breath. "I'm not ready to run out screaming yet so that's a good sign." Remy chuckled and Jake smiled at him. "Although this wasn't exactly how I had planed to spend the day." Leaning closer to Ward he added, "But it's not that terrible, although I still have a lot of questions."</p><p>	Remy leaned back thankful that Jake was even willing to listen to him. "An I promise to answer anythin' as honestly as I can."</p><p>	Jake swallowed, "You asked about Ward earlier so I take it that you don't care that I'm gay." that was one of the most important things to him. If he couldn't accept Ward then there wasn't much use in getting to know him.</p><p>	"I don't care one bit,” Rent smiled. “The only thing that matters is that yaw're happy and that is very plain to see. Besides, yaw have a cousin, Clay, who is also gay, as well as my older sister and yawr great uncle Miles on yawr mothers side." he saw everyone's mouth fall open. "I told yaw my family wouldn't care, we've been fighting for equal right for a long, long time."</p><p>	Ward squeezed Jake's hand and sat up, "Then I am very happy to meet you RJ." reaching over to shake his hand. "Just so you know I love Jake very, very, much."</p><p>	Jake smiled, "And I love you too you suck up." Jake laughed when Ward winked at him. "He just likes making a good impression."</p><p>	"Since when?" Ian joked getting a pillow tossed at him from Ward. </p><p>	Mike grabbed the pillow before Ian could toss it back, "Would you two stop it, geeze you're worse than the girls."</p><p>	Remy laughed relaxing a little, "Actually it's nice to see that y'all are comfortable enough to tease each other. Reminds me of home."</p><p>	"Trust me this is mild," Mike rolled his eyes. "If we make it through the day without someone getting chased around the house it's a miracle." seeing Tiger Mike whistled and the orange fur ball came running then jumped on his lap. </p><p>	"You spoil that cat way too much you know." Jake joked. It had become a running joke in the house the way Mike worried about Tiger after spending most of his life terrified of cats. Jade and Amber had panicked a few weeks ago when they hadn't seen the fur ball in two days only to find out he had been sleeping on the bed at Mike's feet. Even Ian thought it was funny the way his husband went out of his way to spoil the cat. Going so far as to special order organic cat food even though half the time he fed her table scraps during dinner, using Jessie and Diana's old highchair so she could sit at the table with them.</p><p>	"Sue me." scratching the back of Tiger's ear Mike laughed at RJ's confused look. "I hated cats for years but Tiger belonged to Jade and Amber's grandmother. When she died and they came to live with us last year I didn't have the heart to make them leave her behind and let's just say she grew on me." listening to the cat purr happily.</p><p>	Remy knew how he felt. "I'm scared to death of snakes, but Étienne begged for one when he was twelve. Guess what, he has a pet snake, and we also have a cat, two dogs and a rabbit."</p><p>	"I thought you said you hated farms." Jake had to ask with a grin.</p><p>	"But I love my children." RJ shrugged.</p><p>	Jake had to smile, "I know the feeling. Diana's started asking for a puppy."</p><p>	"She what?" Mike sat up a little. Not that he minded but he thought she was still a little young for her own pet, well maybe a fish.</p><p>	"Don't worry she was happy with the stuffed one I bought her." Jake assured him.</p><p>	"For now." Ward added with a grin. He was looking at a couple of chihuahua's or maybe a pug for his little girl. Something little that wouldn't scare Tiger to much. Mike's adopted sister Amy and her husband were in their last year at vet school and they had a pug named Thug that adored Tiger and they had started getting along last Christmas so he figure that something small wouldn't bother anyone to much.</p><p>	Jake knew Ward was planning to talk to Mike and Ian about getting one for them but he had tried to keep him too busy to ask, "We'll talk later." giving him a quick kiss without thinking about it. When he realized what he had done Jake looked over at RJ who just smiled. "So what happens next?"</p><p>	"Jake I have no intention of tryin to take yaw away from yawr family. Yawr a grown man now, I'd just like the chance to get ta know yaw, maybe talk once in a while. This is yaw home, I'm only askin if y'all let me be apart of yawr life. I lost yaw once, please don't make me lose yaw again. I'd be happy if I could just call yaw an ask how yawr day was."</p><p>	Jake wanted to say yes so badly, "RJ..." closing his eyes for a second to collect his thoughts. "You keep asking me if I have questions for you but you haven't asked any of me. Like why Mike adopted me or even where my mother is. I just..." swallowing. "You may not want me around..." </p><p>	"Jake," both Mike and RJ said at the same time. Mike nodded to RJ and let him take over even though it was hard for him to do. "Jake it's awright, Mike and Ian awready told me what yaw went through and I know that Marguerite died."</p><p>	"You told him," Jake asked Mike who sighed but nodded as Ian reached over to take his hand. Taking a deep breath Jake looked down then up at them. "Thank you." He was so grateful, for once he wasn't sure he would have been able to tell his story on his own.</p><p>	"I'm sorry Jake, I wish I could have found yaw or at least..." Remy started.</p><p>	Jake held up his hand, "Don't, none of that was your fault. From what you said it sounds like you did the best you could trying to find me. I don't blame you okay, mom on the other hand.."</p><p>	"If we hadn't let her stay." Remy hung his head thinking back to that night.</p><p>	Mike patted RJ's back, "You couldn't have known what she was going to do."</p><p>	Shaking his head Remy sat back, "I just can't get over the fact that she hated me so much that she took my bebè away from me." Looking at Jake, "and for her to do what she did to you... I don't think I'll ever be able ta forgive her."</p><p>	"You and me both." Ward added. Sometimes when Jake would wake up in a cold sweats from nightmares he wished the bitch was still alive just so he could kill her himself.</p><p>	"Hating her doesn't change anything." Jake told them, sound far too old for his years. "I spent most of my life hating her and my step-father and it got me nowhere. But they're gone and I'm still here. I have a good life now with people who love me. You have to let go of the past and just try to move forward." looking at Ward then back to RJ. "I never thought I would ever meet my father. That was a dream I gave up on a long time ago, yet here you are. I used to wonder though what you would think of me and the things I did. If you would hate me or be ashamed of me." choking up he felt his eyes start to burn a little.</p><p>	"It doesn't mean I can't wish things had been betta for yaw or that I'm sorry, but don't ever think I would be ashamed of yaw. There is nothin in this world that could make me hate yaw, just the opposite. I think yaw would have to be a very brave and strong young man to be able to live through that hell." Jake looked up and saw that RJ was crying just like he was. "An yaw right, hatin yaw mother won't change anythin' but can I at least say that I'm glad that she isn't around to hurt yaw anymore."</p><p>	"Why not, I do it all the time." Jake tried to joke as he wiped his eyes. Standing up he needed to move around or he would start crying again. "Okay,” clapping his hands together, "I have a father." he saw RJ smile as he rubbed his own face hearing Jake call him that, for some reason he felt that calling him his dad would be an insult to Mike and Ian. "I know I already asked but what now. I mean your family..."</p><p>	Mike stood up as well and moved to sit on the arm of Ian's chair. "I offered to send the jet to go get them if you were okay with it."</p><p>	"We don't want ta throw too much at ya at once." Ian added rubbing circles on Mike's back. He knew how hard this was for Mike but RJ seemed like a good man and he was happy for Jake. "But they are yar family Jake and I think it would be nice for ya ta meet them at least."</p><p>	"My family?" he had never considered that finding his father might also mean finding other relatives as well. In his mind there had only been his father and no one else. "How many?"</p><p>	Remy laughed slightly relieved that Jake hadn't immediately said no. "Well there is a lot of us. Aunts, uncles, cousins but if it's awright with yaw I'd really like to introduce yaw to my wife and yawr brotha’s an sista's." looking at Mike he added. "An maybe yawr grandparents too if that wouldn't be too much for yaw."</p><p>	Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "That's a lot of people," it had been a while since he had been nervous about meeting new people, but this wasn't just anyone. "You know I never even thought about grandparents or siblings. I always thought it would just be you."</p><p>	"Jake they'll understand if yaw need some more time to accept them.." Remy started.</p><p>	"No, no it's not that it's just... " trying to figure out how to explain. "I want to meet them it's just that this is a lot to take in." </p><p>	Mike looked up at Jake, "Maybe we should wait until we get back.."</p><p>	"No," suddenly deciding Jake turned to Mike. "No, I don't want to wait." feeling Ward come up behind him. "I want to meet them, all of them, now. I hate drawing things out you know that." to Mike and Ian. "I'd rather get this out of the way before we leave. I'll just make myself sick worrying if I have to wait a month to meet them and that will mess up the whole trip."</p><p>	"Yawr leaving?" Remy felt a little left out. "Where are yaw goin?"</p><p>	"Ireland." four sets of voices echoed in the room and then they all laughed.</p><p>	"My family lives outside of Dublin and we're spending August with them."</p><p>	Mike smiled, "That's the simple version anyway. We also have a new branch of Wilkinson Reality opening in Galway and we have to be there for the grand opening in three weeks."</p><p>	"Mike's reality business is international now so..." Jake added watching RJ's eyes get big. "We own a bed and breakfast in Kinnegad, with so many of us we just close the place when we're there."</p><p>	Mike saw RJ's face and took pity on him. "The company owns the B&amp;B but we turned the old carriage house in to a private home for just us. This is the first time we're seeing it since it was built." from the pictures Ian’s parents had sent the place was almost as big as the manor house itself. "Plus Ian's family moved to Kinnegad a few years ago so they're close by."</p><p>	Remy whistled, "That's impressive, and I thought growin up in an ol’ plantation house was big."</p><p>	"So, should I call Donnie? Or can your family even get away for a few days?" </p><p>	"What?" Remy shook his head turning to Mike. "Sorry I'm just picturin a castle in Ireland."</p><p>	"It's a more of a manor house than a castle but that's beside point," Jake laughed. "Mike asked if your family can come here."</p><p>	"Oh yes," Remy had to sit down again, he was just starting to realize how wealthy the family his son belonged to was. "Yes Lacey was headin home ta pack when I came up here. I wasn't sure she could get the time off but she found out that her supervisor had made arrangements to give her the same week off as I had if it turned out that... well yaw were yaw." motioning to Jake. "I think Lacey went a little crazy when I called her. She was at work and started yellin yes, yes, yes." smiling at Jake.</p><p>	"She really wanted to find me too?" Jake had to ask.    </p><p>	Remy looked at Jake, "Absolutely, yaw were never a secret in our home Jake. Hell when Étienne was five he kept askin why his big brotha couldn't come for Christmas and started writing Santa Claus askin him to bring yaw home."</p><p>	Jake could feel his chest getting tight as he tried to breathe evenly, "Really?" He wouldn't start crying again he kept telling himself. The fact that they knew who he was was incredible to him.</p><p>	"Oh yeah, he has a shelf in his bedroom closet with all the Christmas present he's bought yaw over the years." He remembered the first year Étienne had begged him to buy a toy truck for his brother. He was so upset that Charlie wouldn't have a gift he had thrown a tantrum in the store until Lacey had bought the thing for him. He had wrapped it himself and set it under the tree, of course when Santa hadn't brought Charlie he had just saved it for him. So far there were ten presents currently sitting on that shelf and Étienne refused to get rid of any them.</p><p>	Ward felt Jake start breathing faster, "Are you okay Honey?" moving a little closer to him.</p><p>	Jake nodded, "Yeah, I just... God I really hate that woman right now."</p><p>	Seeing the way Jake was at a breaking point Mike tried to draw RJ's attention to him. "So where do I need to send Donnie and how many people is he picking up?"</p><p>	"Well," Remy took a deep breath. "Jake I hate ta ask, but I know my parent will want to come but they aren't yawr only grand parents."</p><p>	Jake swallowed hard when he realized what RJ was saying "Oh God, mom's parents? They're alive?" Remy nodded. "She told me they were dead."</p><p>	"I know this may be too much to soon but we've stayed close to her family an we all worked together to try an find yaw." Remy felt terrible for asking but he had too. "Believe me they are nothin like her, they're good people who didn't just lose a grandson they lost their dawter as well."</p><p>	Jake nodded, "I never thought of that but..." turning to Ward. "What do you think? I mean what about Diana? She's their grand daughter too." then the panic everyone had worried about started to set in. "What if they want to take her with them... I can't lose her Ward. I can't." starting to hyperventilate.</p><p>	It had been a long time since Mike had seen Jake having a panic attack. He rushed to him Ian right behind him as poor Tiger jumped to the ground. "Jake breathe..." catching him when his legs gave out. "Jake just breathe. Diana is fine, no one is going to take her from you."</p><p>	Remy suddenly realized what was happening, "Lord no Jake, they would neva do that. I won't call them if that's what yaw want, but I promise they would neva try to take yawr dawter from yaw. They wouldn't do that, they would only want to be included in yawr life, in both yawr lives I swear."</p><p>	Jake looked up at him from where Mike had dropped him on the couch as his breathing slowed down. "Are you sure? We haven't finalized the adoption yet, what if..." they were suppose to meet with the judge next week before flying out. What if they thought he wasn't good enough to raise her. What if...</p><p>	Mike moved aside and let RJ kneel down in front of Jake, without over thinking it Remy took both of Jake's hands in his the way he would for any of his children. "Jake I swear to yaw I will not let anyone hurt yaw evea again and if that means keepin yaw mother's family away I will. But I know them, they are good people and they love yaw just as much I do. When they see how much yaw love that little girl the last thing they'll want is to take her away from yaw."</p><p>	Taking a deep breath Jake closed his eye and counted to ten concentrating on his breathing, "Okay... okay then." breathing out he looked around at everyone. "Then you should call them." wanting, no needing, to just get it all over with.</p><p>	"Jake, are you sure?" Mike started but to his surprise Ian put a hand on his arm. </p><p>	Looking up at Mike and Ian Jake nodded, "RJ's right Mike, they are her parents. They deserve to know what happened to her and like he said he knows them better then we do. If he says it'll be alright I have to trust him," turning back to his father. "But if you're wrong I will never forgive you."</p><p>	"I know, so I guess we're both gamblin with our futures." Remy prayed he was doing the right thing. He didn't believe for one second that Marguerite's parents would ever try such a thing but then again he had never thought Marguerite would disappear with their son either. </p><p>	After getting the okay from Jake Mike went to call Donnie giving him the names of the closest airstrips to RJ's family. He also gave him the phone number for RJ's wife so he could call them to let them know where he would be and got an estimated time frame from him. At the same time Jake had shown RJ to the library so he could call his family to let them know when and where to be. Jake could hear RJ's wife over the phone yelling at the kids to finish packing and that they needed to hurry. Remy smiled listening to her, "Did yaw tell them about Jake?" he asked.</p><p>	"Of course not, why ruin the surprise." she said and Jake chuckled. She must have heard him and asked, "Are you laughing at me Remy Jackson?"</p><p>	Remy looked over at Jake and smiled, "No my heart, that would be your step-son."</p><p>	"Jake's with you?" she practically yelled in his ear.</p><p>	Putting the phone on speaker as he rubbed his suddenly ringing ear. "Yawr on speaker mon coeur, so be nice." </p><p>	"Jake arr... are you there?" he heard her ask almost shyly.</p><p>	Not knowing what else to do he came a little closer to RJ, "Um... Yes ma'am."</p><p>	Neither of them expected the squeal of delight that echoed around the room. One that eerily copied Wards twin sister Liz. "Oh my god! Jake it's so nice to..." suddenly sobbing into the phone. "We... You.... So happy..."</p><p>	"Is this normal?" Jake asked Remy who started laughing happily. This was better than any dream he had ever had, he never thought he would see the day that his son and his wife would be talking to each other. </p><p>	"Oh, you must think I'm nuts." Lacey said sitting down on the bed next to her suitcase wiping her eyes. "It's just... I've wanted to meet you for such a long time." sniffling a little. "You have no idea how happy I am that Remy found you and I can't wait to welcome you into our lives. You and your whole family."</p><p>	"That might take a while, there's a lot of us." Jake joked not sure how else to respond to her., He had never had a step-mother before.</p><p>	Lacey laughed, "Well there's a lot of us too, so we'll just have to take it one person at a time. Which brings me to my next question, can I call your parents now Remy?"</p><p>	Remy patted Jakes back as he backed up a little. "That would help, but tell them not to say anythin to anyone else. I don't want to overwhelm Jake and yaw know half the family would hop in their cars and head straight here if they found out."</p><p>	"Ain't that the truth." Lacey sighed. "Alright darling, I'll call Maman and Père and tell them we'll pick them up on the way to the airstrip. I won't tell them why until we're in the air, that way they won't be able to call anyone."</p><p>	"Sneaky... I like that." Jake had to give the woman credit she thought fast on her feet.</p><p>	"Oh sweetheart you no idea, sneaky and this family are old, old, friends." Lacey smiled as she zipped up her case, "I can't wait to meet you face to face and I promise to try and keep the grandparents from hugging you to death."</p><p>	Jake laughed, he was really starting to like his father's wife, "That would definitely help."</p><p>	Realizing just how much she still had to do Lacey jumped up, "Alright! If we're going to make the flight I need to get going. I love you so much Remy and you to Jake, we'll see you soon."</p><p>	"I love yaw to mon coeur so be safe please. The plane will wait for yaw" Remy smiled hanging up. Turning to Jake, "Do yaw want to stay while I call the Captain and Miss Lorraine."</p><p>	It seemed funny to Jake that they were talking about grandparents he had never even heard of before. "Is that their names?"</p><p>	Remy shook his head wanting to punch Marguerite for keeping all of the truth from his son. "Yes. Yaw grandfather was in the Navy for forty years, Lucas William Beaushard and Miss Lorraine Amelia Honeycutt Beaushard. Miss Lorraine was one of the first female prosecutors for Orleans Parish and kept the position for over twenty years. She used to joke that while the Captain was over seas she stayed home to raise the kids and lock people up."</p><p>	Jake thought about that for a minute. "You're right, they do sound like good people. I just wish..."</p><p>	Remy reached out to take Jake arm, "Don't, it's like yaw said we can't change the past but we can learn from it."         </p><p>	"I guess I'm more nervous then I thought. It's not every day that you have to tell someone their daughter is dead and that she let her husband rape their grandson." Jake slipped that out without thinking. "Sorry."</p><p>	"Jake yaw have nothing to be sorry for," Remy felt his throat tighten hearing Jake talk about being assaulted like it was just something that happened. "I've seen a lot of horrible things in my job Jake and every time I saw a child brought in I pictured yawr face on every one of them. I wish to god I could have protected yaw because there's no worse feelin in the world then bein unable to stop yawr child from bein hurt. But I am so proud of the way yaw pulled yawr life together an so thankful to Mike and Ian for getting yaw outta there."</p><p>	"They saved my life." Jake said sitting on Mike's desk was a sigh, "All I know is that I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for them." looking at his watch. "If you're going to call them you better hurry up, your running out of time." handing RJ the phone.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>New Orleans, Louisiana</p><p> July 6,2018</p><p>	Miss Vera Wittman had worked for the Beaushard family for nearly fifty years, first as a housekeeper, then a nanny and then as a cook. Now at 72 she was in charge of keeping the rest of the staff at the house in line and since both the Captain and Miss Lorraine were retired now they treated her more like their mother than the help. She had never married or had children of her own so in a way she thought of their family as hers anyway. After giving the cleaning crew their assignments for the day she was heading towards the gardens when the phone started to ring. "Beaushard residence..."</p><p>	"Good mornin Miss Vera, it's Remy. Is the Captain or Miss Lorraine available?" Remy smiled when he heard the elderly woman’s voice. Sometimes he thought it was more her house then anyone else's the way she ran it. The house was on the list of historical homes in New Orleans and Ms Vera was the one who gave tours three days a week. Her great-great grandmother had been the last generation of slaves born in area and when Marguerite's ancestors had bought the place after the war she had been hired on as a cook and that had been passed on for generations. Miss Lorrie was constantly telling the older woman it was just as much her house as it was theirs. Ten years ago they had even remolded two of the downstairs bedrooms into a mother-in-law apartment for her when she started talking about retiring just so she would stay with them.</p><p>	"Remy yaw little rascal, how yaw doin puddin'?" she had always had a soft spot for that boy. She remembered how devastated the whole family had been when Marguerite had disappeared taking Remy's son with her. She had never seen such devastation in a young mans eyes before or since.</p><p>	"I'm doin fine Ma'am, in fact betta than fine. But I really need to talk to them now."</p><p>	Vera looked out the window and saw the Captain heading for his car so she tapped on it to get his attention. "One second, let me see if I can stop the ol man before he heads to that infernal golf club of his." rushing for the door. </p><p>	Remy heard her yelling for Marguerite's father to drop the clubs he had a phone call. Since retiring the man spent at least three days a week at the country club either playing golf or cards with the other members. He saw Jake sitting on the edge of the desk biting the inside of his lip, something his sister Niki did also and smiled. "Jake it'll be awright I promise." he just nodded as the Captain came on the line. "Remy! Misss Vera said it was you, how are you doin my boy?"</p><p>	It never failed to amuse Remy how they still called him boy after all these years, especially since he had thought they hadn't liked him very much back then. "I'm doin okay Lucas, in fact if Miss Lori is around I kinda of need to talk to both of yaw if I can."</p><p>	Lucas had spent years learning to read a persons voice in the service and he could tell something was wrong with Remy's. "Remy..." he started then stopped. If this was about his daughter he didn't want the boy to have to explain twice. "Let me get Lori, just hold on a minute." then he had to ask. "Is this about.."</p><p>	Remy nodded without thinking then sighed, "Yes sir, it is and it's time sensitive."</p><p>	Lucas felt his stomach drop, "Just give me a minute, Lori's getting ready for one of her red hat meetings." taking the phone with him he headed upstairs to his bedroom.</p><p>	"Lucas did you forget something again?" Lorraine asked fixing her earrings when Lucas walked in. Seeing the look on his face she stopped. "What's wrong?" rushing to him.</p><p>	"Remy's on the phone." he saw her reach up to grab her throat. "He said he has news."</p><p>	Falling onto the bed Lori wasn't sure she was ready to hear what he had to say or not. For years now she had felt like her baby girl was gone but still to have it confirmed was going to be hard to hear. Lucas sat next to her taking her hand as he put it on speaker. "Remy we're here, go ahead."</p><p>	"Morning Miss Lori I'm sorry to call but..." Remy paused for a second looking at Jake who looked surprised at hearing his grandparents voices. "I..."</p><p>	"Just tell them." Jake encouraged the man but was secretly glad that he wasn't the only one nervous. RJ looked like he was ready to throw up or break down at any moment which was surprisingly keeping him calm.</p><p>	Lucas heard another voice, "Who was that Remy?"</p><p>	Jake could tell he wasn't going to answer and took the phone shocking Remy. "Sir, my name is Jake Wilkinson, I have some news about your daughter."</p><p>	"Has she been found? What about Charlie do you know where he is? Is he oaky?" Lori rushed to get out. They didn't need to ask which daughter he was talking about since her oldest was currently working as a legislative aide in the Louisiana state capital and their son, a Lieutenant in the Navy, and his family were stationed in Hawaii.</p><p>	Jake looked at Remy then blew out a breath. "Yes and no. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your daughter died almost four years ago." </p><p>	He heard the woman start sobbing then his grandfather asked, "Are you sure it's her?"</p><p>	"Yes sir, I'm positive, I was there. She died from HIV related complications in Daytona Beach, Florida." he saw Remy sit up straighter.</p><p>	Lucas felt his eyes start to burn and he had to take a deep breath, "Do you..." clearing his throat, "I mean why didn't you contact us before Remy." rubbing his wife back.</p><p>	"He didn't, I tracked him down." Remy told them. "Are yaw guys sittin down?"</p><p>	"Oh Remy darlin," Lori cried. "What about Charlie, did you find anything? I can't believe... thank you for finding out the truth about Marguerite." wiping her eyes off. "I can't say this is a shock," taking Lucas's hand. "I think I've known for a while now but what about that baby boy."</p><p>	"He's fine," Remy smiled looking at Jake. He didn't miss the way his eyes scrunched up every time they asked about Charlie and couldn't help but be curious way.</p><p>	Lucas let out a very undignified sob, "You found him." falling on to the bed next to his wife.</p><p>	"I did, but he's not a baby anymore, in fact he's taller than I am." he said proudly. "And I am lookin at him right now."</p><p>	"You're sure it's not like with Todd." Lucas had to ask. That had nearly killed both of their families.</p><p>	"We ran a DNA test and it came back at a 99.998 percent match. He is definitely my son." </p><p>	Lori caught on first, "Wait! Remy he's with you, oh lord was that him? Just now was that him on the phone?" getting excited. Dear god she had just talked to her grandson and hadn't even known it.</p><p>	Jake took a deep breath when RJ looked at him for support, "I'm sorry about your daughter but she told me you were dead so I didn't know there was anyone to contact when she died."</p><p>	"Charlie? Is that really you?" Lucas tried to keep his voice even, but it was hard even for him. This was his grandson he was talking to, sure he and Lori had others but Charlie had always been special to them.</p><p>	"It's Jake, I never went by Charlie. Before I was adopted I was Jackson William Adair but I've went by Jake since I was little." He didn't know what else to say and felt Remy come up beside him.</p><p>	"If you want to see him there's a jet waiting for you at Thompson's Airfield with my parents, Lacey and the kids."</p><p>	"Take your time though, they'll wait until you get there, that is if you can go. Donnie took the new jet down and I own ten percent of it." Jake thought back to just before his senior year had started. He had overheard Vince and Don talking about asking Mike for a loan to purchase a new Gulfstream they had found on one of the repo sites on the internet. Since they were only short about a quarter of what they needed Jake had offered to give them the money himself in exchange for a percentage of the company. After uncle Bob had drawn up the contract he had given Jake the thumbs up so now Jake got a check every month from V&amp;D Charters. It was the largest investment he had made so far but it was paying off big time. The charter service had an article written about them in some airline magazine not long after that. Apparently one of their family friends Mark, a famous actor and director, was a friend of the editor of the magazine. She had missed an important flight and on a whim she called the number Mark had given her for V&amp;D's office, not only did she make her meeting but had been very impressed with the service. When she found out how the business got started and that two former Airforce pilots ran it she had spent the return flight asking questions and a month later an advanced copy had shown up at the office. Now Vince had people calling to hire the planes right and left and even had to hire two more pilots and four attendants.</p><p>	Rubbing his hand through his hair Lucas sat up, looking at Lori who had already pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. "Of course we want to meet him, you. I just... Charlie, sorry Jake right?"</p><p>	Jake smiled at the way the man caught himself. "Yes sir, and I'll try to explain what happened to your daughter when you get here."</p><p>	Lori put a hand on Lucas's arm, "You don't need to Jake, we know what happened. She never got clean did she?" she hadn't missed the way he said your daughter and not his mom.</p><p>	"No ma'am she didn't and that's all I really want to say over the phone. I hope you can understand that." </p><p>	Lucas looked at his wife, something about the way he said that made the hair on his arm stand up. "Alright son, we'll wait until we can see you in person." Lori nodded. "So we're going to Florida, well I hear they have excellent golf courses." making a small joke.</p><p>	Jake laughed, "They do, but I live in South Carolina now. You'll have to come up here, but we do have some nice courses around here too. Just don’t expect me to join you." he joked. </p><p>	"Go pack your shaving kit." Lori said as she took the phone from her husband and shoved him towards the bathroom. "Jake we'll be there as soon as we can. I get the feeling we're not going to like what you have to say about Marguerite's death, but I want you to know that no matter what, we are so thankful to have you back. We've tried..."</p><p>	"I know. RJ told us... that you kept looking for me, well us I guess." it was hard for him to think of his mother in terms of family but he did feel bad for her parents. They weren't the ones that hurt him and like RJ said they deserved to know the truth.</p><p>	Lori sat down hearing a strange wobble in the boys voice. "We did, for a long time. I'm sorry I just... is it weird that it's strange talking to my grandson I've never met."</p><p>	Jake had to chuckle at that, "No more than talking to a grandmother I've never met."</p><p>	Smiling Lori sighed, "I am sorry Ch... Jake, boy that's going to take some getting used to." she heard Jake and Remy both laugh. "Jake please, I just need to know one thing."</p><p>	The hair stood up on the back of Jake's neck, "Okay, what do you want to know?"</p><p>	Lori choked a little at the hesitation in his voice, "Are you happy Jake? I mean have you had a good life and Remy how on earth did you find him?"</p><p>	Remy saw the way Jake jumped, "It's a long story Miss Lori, one I haven't even told my parents about yet. I chickened out and asked Lacey to do it for me, she's probably talking to them right now."</p><p>	"And yes I am very happy, I have a great life now." Jake managed to get out. Deciding to take RJ's word for it he added, "I've been in a relationship for almost four years with a wonderful young man."</p><p>	"A young man?" Lucas asked as he came back in with his overnight bag only to get a dirty look from his wife.</p><p>	Jake recognized the shock in his voice, "Yes, a young man. His name is Edward Simmons’s but he goes by Ward and we've been together for a long time. I hope that doesn't change how you feel? That you still want to meet me." Jake was nervous, now that he had gotten over the shock of meeting RJ he kind of wanted to meet the rest of them.</p><p>	Lori pulled Lucas down next to her. "Oh Jake, that doesn't change a thing. Does it Lucas?" elbowing him.</p><p>	"What? No, of course not." quickly getting over his shock. "I don't know what Remy has told you about us but who a person loves is nobody's business but their own. I have to believe that or my wife would have left me a long time ago." taking Lori's hand.</p><p>	"You see Jake, my brother Miles and his partner Chet have been together for the last forty-eight years and I never would have married Lucas if he hadn't been able to accept them. So there is no way we would ever not accept you."</p><p>	Jake relaxed a little, "RJ said you would but..."</p><p>	"You had to check," Lucas understood. "Don't worry we get it." looking at Lori who was starting to tear up again. "So I guess we have some packing to do. Remy you said Thompson's Airstrip."</p><p>	"That's right Captain, but like Jake said they'll wait for you. So there's no need to rush." Remy told them.</p><p>	"Of course there is. I want to see my grandson." Lucas looked at Lori who smiled, "We'll see you soon."</p><p>        =========================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know nothing about DNA tests or how long they take so if I'm way off please don't be mad. I wanted to get the story rolling so suspend belief and just go with it.</p><p>As always thank you so much for reading and stay safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake's new relatives arrive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for discussions of past abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>July 6, 2018</p><p>	"Étienne Royce Jackson, hurry up! I swear sometimes you are slower than molasses in winter." Lacey hollered for the third time. She didn't know what he was doing, he had already put his suitcase in the car but just as she was ready to leave he had stopped her and ran back inside the house. </p><p>	"Geeze Maman I'm comin." Étienne said as he closed the front door bringing his old backpack from school along with him. "Yaw know it would help if yaw would just tell us where we're goin'." loading the bag in the van's trunk.</p><p>	"Yeah momma, why are we leaving? Papa isn't even back yet." Nikki asked as her brother got in next to her and closed the door.</p><p>	Lacey smiled, "We are going to pick up your grandparents and then all of us are going to go meet your father." Thank goodness Roy and Mellie only lived a few blocks over, a quick call to her and she knew the animals would at least get fed and walked. The trouble was going to be when they got home and Roy's kids didn't want to give the pets back.</p><p>	Rose finished setting Sophie in her car seat and looked at her mother. "I thought Père was on a business trip. Won't we be bothering him?" </p><p>	"Who cares! At least we get to go on a summer trip afta all?" Benji laughed pulling on Nikki's arm only to get punched in the shoulder.     </p><p>	Lacey shook her head as she looked at her children. Of all of them only Benji and Sophie took after her with dark hair and amber eyes while Étienne, Rose and Nikki were miniature versions of their father with blonde hair and blue eyes but they had all had adapted a version of Remy's Cajun drawl. "Your father had to go check something out first but now that he's finished he wants all of us to come join him for a few days." starting the car she backed out of their driveway. Her in-laws may live on the family plantation, one of the few that hadn't been completely destroyed during the civil war, but they didn't. She and Remy had bought a five bedroom house in Slidell eight years ago when she had been pregnant with Nikki so they had a little bit of a drive to get to Remy's parents home in Vacherie.</p><p>	The Jackson family had owned the same 200 plus acres since the early 1800's. The plantation house wasn't as well known as it's neighbor, Oak Ally Plantation, since they had kept it a private residence but it was still on the National Register of Historic Homes the same as the Beaushards. Occasionally a stray tourist would turn up and at least one member of the family would happily spend time regaling them with stories and legends, from pirates to an ancestor who had played cards with General Sherman and won, saying that was the real reason the house hadn't been destroyed. The original house had burned down in the 1920's but had been rebuilt exactly the same with only a few modern updates, like electricity and plumbing. </p><p>Forty minutes later Lacey was pulling up to a three story house that looked like it had stepped out of 'Gone with the Wind' complete with veranda and columns. Smiling she thought back to the first time Remy had brought her out to meet his family. Growing up as an only child in Biloxi, Mississippi she had been used to apartments, casino's, where both her parents still worked, and river boats. Seeing a full scale working plantation had been a shock as well as the 150 or so acres of sugarcane fields his family farmed. Turning the car off she was surprised to see Charles and Josie waiting for them with their bags packed. </p><p>	"Grand-mère," Sophie yelled jumping out of the car and running towards the older couple. </p><p>	"Mon p’tit chaton!" Josie caught her youngest granddaughter calling her my kitten. "Yaw need ta stop jumpin out of cars chaton."</p><p>	Lacey had jumped out almost as fast as Sophie, "Maman I'm just happy she at least waits until the car stops now." hugging her mother-in-law.</p><p>	"Thank the good lord for that." Charles said coming down the steps with their bags. "Now dawter of mine are yaw goin to tell us why we had to change all of our plans for the week now or not."</p><p>	"She hasn't told us either, pop-pop." Étienne hugged his grandfather before opening the trunk. He wasn't about to say anything, he didn't want to get in trouble for listening in on his parents phone call, well part of it anyway. He had an idea about why they were going but they had been wrong before and he didn't want to get his hopes up. "Isn't that right Maman?" grinning as he helped to load his grandparents bags.</p><p>	"Your father wants to tell you all at once so my lips are sealed. Now is everyone ready to go?" Lacey said getting Sophie settled back in the van.</p><p>	The front door opened and Remy's oldest brother Andre jogged out. "Well if it isn't mon chouchou soeur?" he said bouncing down the stairs.</p><p>	Lacey laughed, her French had definitely improved from high school being married to Remy. "And here I thought Annabeth was your favorite sister-in-law." as Andre picked her up and swung her around. Remy's whole family were an overly affectionate lot and she thanked the good lord everyday that she had been lucky enough to find them. </p><p>	"Andre put yawr sister down." Josie laughed. She had been so happy when her oldest son, his wife Charlotte and their son Connor had moved-in when their daughter had started college at LSU for Environmental Management and Agriculture three years ago. When she was 15 Emma Sue Jackson had announced that one day she was going to take over running the plantation and six years later she was well on her way to achieving that goal, come fall she would be starting her final year and then graduating.</p><p>	"So Lace where are yaw dragin Maman and Père to on such short notice?" Andre teased Lacey a lot but actually he, and the rest of the family, were so grateful to her for saving Remy from the depression he had been in since losing his first born.</p><p>	"We're on our way to the airport where a jet is waiting for us and then we are flying to South Carolina. And that Andre Philip Jackson is all you're getting from me right now, but I'm sure you'll get a phone call later tonight explaining everything."</p><p>	"Which we won't know until we get there." Charles told his son. "So back inside and try not to burn the place down while we're gone." patting his oldest sons arm as he shut the trunk. "Say good bye and I promise to call as soon as I know what Remy had gotten himself into."</p><p>	Josie hugged Andre and got in the van, "I love yaw, now get. We have places to go an people to see." she and Charles had certainly been surprised when Lacey had called earlier. All she told them was that Remy had gotten into some trouble and they needed to pack for at least a few days and that she would pick them up in an hour. Since Charles was on summer break from the Art Department at LSU and she only had two meetings at the museum that week, which her assistant was more than capable of handling, it hadn't taken much to convince them to start packing.</p><p>	Andre gave his mother a kiss and closed the door then leaned in to whisper to Lacey, "Are yaw sure Remy's awright Lace?"</p><p>	Lacey rolled the window down as she closed her door, "He's fine Andre," putting her hand on his arm, "I promise this is a very good thing." giving him a wink.</p><p>	The way she said that he stepped back, "Lace is this about..."</p><p>	"I'll have Remy call you tonight." she said stopping him. "Take care and give Charlotte, Connor and Emma my love okay." waving she started the van. The trip to Thompsons Airstrip was spent with everyone asking Lacey where and why they were going. As promised Lacey kept her mouth shut giving them increasingly crazy answers including having to bail their father out of jail to a newly discovered attic full of renaissance paintings Remy wanted them to see. When they got to the airport the pilot, a middle aged man with a military buzz cut in his dark hair that looked like he could bench press a bus, had introduced himself as Donald Foster then helped them into a private jet. Charles had asked who had hired the plane but Donnie only said he had been hired anonymously, then said that the other passengers would be there shortly.</p><p>	Lacey claimed ignorance when Josie had asked who else was coming which worked well until the door opened and Lucas and Lori came in carrying their bags. The kids stopped running back and forth only to smile at the couple. "Hi Miss Lori, Captain are yaw coming with us too?" Rose asked first.</p><p>	Josie jumped up to hug the Beaushards, "Lucas, Lori what on earth are yaw doin..." she quickly turned to Lacey. "Lacey what is goin on?" seeing the look on her daughter-in-laws face she gasp. "It can't be..."</p><p>	She didn't get the chance to answer when Donnie came in telling them they needed to get buckled in, that they were ready to take off. Lacey took the opportunity to shuffle the kids into the couch next to her and buckled in while the parents took the chairs eyeing each other like they were having a silent conversation. Sine they had known each other for almost forty years it was a distinct possibility.</p><p>	Once they were in the air and Donnie gave them the okay to walk around Charles found out the chairs swiveled and soon all four grandparents were facing Lacey and the kids. "Now Lacey Marie Jackson yaw're goin to tell us why Remy needs us to fly to South Carolina at moments notice?"</p><p>	"Wait she didn't tell you?" Lucas asked shocked that Charles didn't know. Dear god he was ready to shout it from the roof tops.</p><p>	Lacey sat up, "I promised Remy that I wouldn't say anything until we were in the air because once you know you'll want to tell everyone and Remy doesn't want to overwhelm Jake with the whole family showing up at once. And you know every one of them will want to hop in their cars and make a bee line to South Carolina the minute they find out."</p><p>	"Find out what Maman?" Étienne asked. Even though the Captain and Miss Lori weren't technically related to them their families had spent several holidays together over the years. Mostly Easter and Christmas since they all went to the same church plus they all knew that they were his older brothers grandparents.</p><p>	"Yeah momma yawr actin weird?" Benji said as he investigated the tv console and found a pile of video games and an Xbox. "Oh cool! Can I set it up momma? Please!"</p><p>	Lacey was happy to give the younger kids something to do. "Plug in the earphones and let your sisters play with you and yes you may."</p><p>Benji rolled his eyes but called Nikki and Sophie over to help him pick out a game. Rose and Étienne stayed with their mother who sighed and put her arm around both of them. "First off, I'm sorry."</p><p>	Lori leaned over to pat her knee, "It's alright sweetheart, we already know some of it but Remy didn't want to explain over the phone."</p><p>	Josie turn to Margarite’s mother, "Lori what do yaw know? The only thing I can think of that would bring all of us together is..." turning to Lacey, "Lacey did Remy find somethin about Marguerite or Charlie?" Dear god if Remy had been scammed again she was going to kill whoever had hurt her boy this time. </p><p>	Lucas nodded, "Remy called us this morning. He found out a few things and he wanted to let us know that Marguerite died several years ago."</p><p>	Charles hung his head saying a little prayer for her, "Lucas, Lori I am so sorry."</p><p>	Lori held up her hand, "It's not like we weren't expectin it, she died the day she took Charlie away from Remy. This only confirmed what we already knew, and from what he told us I don't think she ever got clean." tearing up a little. Some people may think she was callus towards her daughters death but in truth she had been gone for nearly twenty years and Lori had finished grieving for her a long time ago.</p><p>	"What about my brotha?" Étienne looked at his mother, "Did pop find anythin new about him? Does he know where he is, is that why yaw won't tell us where we're goin. In case it turns out to be another case like Todd's." From the beginning he had never trusted Todd, there was just something off about him. That was one reason he had never given him the presents he had picked out for his brother over the years.</p><p>Lacey smiled taking her sons hand, he may have been 15 but when it came to his older brother he was still that 5 year old asking why he wasn't with them for Christmas. Every time one of his teacher asked him to write a paper on his family Étienne had always written about wanting to find his brother. There was a missing part to his life that only his older brother could fill and now he was about to meet him. Lacey wasn't sure she should tell them knowing Remy would want to explain but seeing the worried look on everyone’s faces she just couldn't wait. "Oh honey don't worry, everything is fine," taking a minute to look at all of them and seeing Lucas and Lori smiling. "I'm going to let Remy explain how all this started but..." with her free hand Lacey reached for Josie's hand. "The reason we're on this plane is that... well Remy didn't just find out about Margarite’s death. He found our boy." Josie gasped and Charles looked over at Lucas who just nodded.</p><p>	Rose sat up, "Maman are yaw sure, papa's been tricked before." she had only been eight years old when Todd had shown up but she remembered one night after he had left. She had gotten up to get a drink and had found her father sitting in the living room holding a baby blanket crying. Her mother had come up behind her putting a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. After getting her cup and tucking her back into bed she had asked why papa was sad. Her mother had told her that Todd's mother had lied to them and that he was just really sad that he hadn't found her oldest brother.</p><p>	Feeling her eyes start to fill up Lacey wiped at them, "We're sure. This time your father wanted to make sure before telling anyone."</p><p>	"And he's sure that he found Charlie? There's no mistake." Josie asked almost afraid to believe.</p><p>	Lori reached out to grab Josie's hand, "Remy told us that they had already run a DNA test and it came back a perfect match."</p><p>	Josie covered her face as she started to cry, "He found Charlie...,"sobbing for a second then looking up. "Lori please tell me this isn't a joke. If yaw tell me it's true then..."</p><p>	Getting up Lori wrapped her arms around the other woman, "Josephine Jackson I swear to god this is no joke. Remy finally found our boy," stopping she gave a little laugh, "well he's not really a little boy anymore."</p><p>	Charles took off his glasses to clean them as an excuse to wipe at his own eyes. Coughing, "No, he must be what, close to twenty by now." suddenly feeling very old.</p><p>	Seeing their grandparents crying Benji turned off the game, "Hey I was winning." Nikki yelled.</p><p>	"Shut up." Benji shoved her as he got up, "Grand-mère are yaw awright?" </p><p>	Turning the two youngest girls saw everyone looking upset and went back to the couch. "Momma are we in trouble?" Sophie asked crawling on her mothers lap.</p><p>	Lacey kissed her daughters forehead, "No bebè, no one's in trouble. In fact everything is right for once." seeing Étienne looking down. "EJ are you okay?"</p><p>	Looking up he nodded, "Yeah it's just..."</p><p>	"Yaw neva thought we'd find Charlie did yaw." Josie wiped her eyes studying her grandson. "I didn't think we would either."</p><p>	Lacey hugged her son, "It's okay to be nervous EJ, I know I am."</p><p>	Étienne shrugged, "I'm not nervous, I just..." well maybe she won't ground me he thought. "It's just that I over heard yaw and pop on the phone this morning."</p><p>	"You what?" Lacey sat back.</p><p>	Ducking his head Étienne admitted, "I heard yaw talkin to pop so I picked up the other phone to say hi." Oh boy, she looked mad. "I didn't hear much just a few minutes before I hung up. Something about the DNA and that he wasn't sure he should interrupt the kids life, that he had been hurt enough." giving his best please forgive me smile when all the adults looked at him. "Then when yaw told us to pack, I kind of figured it was because of Charlie."</p><p>	"You and I are going to have a very long conversation about invading someone's privacy later on but I'll wait until after I can talk to your father. And just so everyone can get used to it Charlie goes by Jake. In fact he never went by Charlie."</p><p>	"He didn't?" Charles had to ask. He didn't like the fact that Remy had said their grandson had been hurt but there wasn't really anything he could do about it now.</p><p>	"I don't know much Père, Remy wanted to wait until we were all together to tell us everything." the last thing she was going to tell them was that Jake had been abused as a child before they even met him. "We'll just have to wait and see but I do know that there is no doubt that Jake Wilkinson is our Charlie."</p><p>	"So do we call him Charlie or Jake?" Benji asked getting excited. It wasn't everyday that he got to meet a long lost brother. Every holiday his family spent together they had always set a place for his missing brother. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't know that he had two older brothers instead of just Étienne.</p><p>	Rose turned to the Beaushards, "Wait, yaw said yawr dawter died years ago. Does that mean Charlie lost his Maman too."</p><p>	After everything that had happened between the families when his daughter had told them she was pregnant, Lucas had never expected that one day he would consider Remy and his family a part of his. "Yes it does it, Button," he had started calling Remy's oldest daughter that when she was two years old and had a fascination with twisting the buttons off coat pockets. "And I don't think Jake will answer to Charlie since that wasn't his name growing up."</p><p>	Rose suddenly jumped up and hugged her other Grampa, "I'm sorry about Charlie's momma."</p><p>	Patting her back Lucas started to tear up. This little girl was one of the few members of his family that could break through all his military training to bring him to tears. "It's okay Button, she's been gone for long, long, time." Later, when he had the chance, he would grab a bottle of his favorite whiskey and he would take the time to grieve by himself. Lori may have given up years ago but there had always been a small glimmer of hope that one day he would be able to hold his baby girl again. "Right now we should be happy for Jake's sake."</p><p>	Charles wasn't sure about the name change but that was the least of his worries, "What did Remy tell yaw?" a little upset his son had called the Beaushards instead of them. "What happened to Jake? How did they end up in South Carolina?"</p><p>	Lori looked at Lucas who still had Rose cuddled up on his lap, "Remy didn't want to talk over the phone so we don't know much either. One minute I'm getting dressed to meet Mrs Gibson and the girls at the club to start planning the back to school charity drive and the next thing I know Remy's tellin us Charlie is alive and well and living in South Carolina."</p><p>	"That sound like something that boy would do." Charles chuckled, he was feeling a little better knowing that they didn't know much more than they did. "Lacey how did he find them?"</p><p>	"Roy's daughter saw a video on line that she thought was Étienne in a show choir." Oh hell, she might as well give them a little information she thought.</p><p>	"Me... singin'!" That shocked Étienne more than learning his brother was alive.</p><p>	"That he can sing should have been a big clue that it wasn't you." Benji laughed then ducked as his brother went to hit him with a pillow.</p><p>	Taking the pillow away from them, "Stop it! I want you all on your best behavior, you hear me. Not only are you meeting your brother but his family as well." sighing</p><p>	"So he has a family. That's good to know." Josie smiled. Deep down she still blamed herself for all the heart ache her son had to face when her grandson had been taken. She would never forget the look of terror on his face when he had ran into their bedroom that morning yelling that Charlie was gone.</p><p>	"Remy told me he had been adopted four years ago." Lacey was willing to tell them.</p><p>	"That's around the time of Margarite’s death." Lucas supplied the group. "We'll at least he had someone to go to."</p><p>	Charles had to agree, "Do yaw know anythin else Lacey?" he saw her bite her lip something she did when she was nervous. "Is there somethin we should know before we get there."</p><p>	Lacey sighed and looked at her kids, "All I can say now is that Marguerite moved around a lot, mostly in Florida along the beaches. It wasn't until Jake was adopted by the Wilkinson family that things changed for him. Remy told me he is very happy now, and that his mother had never told him about any of us. He grew up thinking that she didn't know who his father was and that her parents had passed shortly after he was born." giving the Captain and Miss Lori a sympathetic look.</p><p>	Lori nodded, "That's what he told us too. Along with the fact that she never managed to get clean," tearing up a little she added, "We found out that she died from..." taking Lucas's hand, "She died from HIV related illnesses."</p><p>	"Oh dear lord," Josie reached out to her. "Lori I am so sorry. If I had only.."</p><p>	"Josie stop it, you didn't do anything but offer the girl a place to sleep. Nothing she did is your fault, you had no way of knowing she was going to just take Charlie and run." Lori had had this conversation with her so many times over the years. Not one of them had ever blamed Josie, all she had done was give Marguerite a place to stay. </p><p>	When she had called them that night to let them know she had turned up on their doorstep high they had been relieved to know that she had a safe place to sleep. They had called a drug treatment center and had been planning on enrolling her the next day but when they arrived to pick her up there had been two police cars parked outside the Jackson's home and Remy was in tears while his parents had looked terrified. "Losing Charlie was no one's fault but Margarite’s. She's the one who caused all of this, I just hope one day we can all forgive her but if not at least now we have Char... Jake back." sitting back when Josie laughed a little. "Calling him Jake is something we all are going to have to get used to."</p><p>	"Definitely." came from nearly everyone on the plane.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>South Carolina</p><p>July 6, 2018</p><p>	After the girls had left with Jan, Bry and DL had come down with the triplets and Father Tim had called telling Ward that a water line had burst in the choir room and asked for his help to move things out. At first Ward had said they were in the middle of a family crisis but Jake assured him that they had a few hours and that he should go, that way he could use picking up Diana and Danny as an excuse to leave in time to get back before everyone arrived. Without that who knew when Father Tim would let him go. The funniest part of Jake's day had been when Amber came running down the stairs and introduced Jan to RJ as his father. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she had just stood there shaking his hand saying as she looked between them, "Who... What... When... What?" over and over again until Jade had taken pity on her promising to explain everything on the way to the mall. </p><p>	Mike and Ian were busy with the babies and Jake smiled watching RJ sitting with them talking about how they had met and had managed to put their unorthodox family together. Jake had to shake his head, this morning when he woke up he had planned to spend the day with Ward in their room without worrying that Diana would walk in. Now he was looking at his father of all people while his grand-parents and siblings were on a plane heading towards him and to his surprise he wasn't freaking out. Sure he was nervous about meeting them and even more about telling them about his past but no matter what, he knew that he had his family and Ward if things went wrong.</p><p>	Remy looked up and saw Jake standing in the doorway and excused himself from Mike and Ian. He didn't think he would ever get used to being able to look up and see his son standing only a few feet away from him. "How are yaw doin?"</p><p>	Jake cocked his head, "Not to bad yet, although the PTSD may kick in later." laughing a little to cover his nerves.</p><p>	"Mike mentioned that last night." moving to stand next to Jake both looking as Mike started bouncing Patrick on his leg making him giggle. "How bad does it get? I mean if yaw want to tell me that is, if not that's fine too." Damn he was acting more nervous than Jake was.</p><p>	"I don't mind, the worst is like the panic attack earlier and I hyperventilate, but that's only happened a couple of times. Mostly I turn into a insomniac and can't sleep." Jake turned to his father, "Feel up to taking a ride? It'll be a little while before your family gets here."</p><p>	"It's yawr family too yaw know. But sure where do yaw want to go." ten minutes later Remy was doing his best to stay on a horse following Jake, who looked completely comfortable on his own, down to a pond farther back on the property. "When yaw said a ride this wasn't exactly what I thought of."</p><p>	Jake laughed, "This is the only place where I know we'll have peace and quiet." pointing to a house beyond a low rock wall through the trees. They passed the road that lead to Alyssa and Vince's place and he started to talk about them. "Alyssa and Vince knew Mike before I did, Vince was the one that brought Mike's first plane to him and never left..." then pointing to another house through the trees. "That's where Lee and Vickie live, they moved here right after Diana was born. Vickie had Danny the day after Diana was born in the same hospital where mom was." he waited but RJ didn't say anything. "Lee started out working for Mike as the grounds keeper here and Vickie was Diana's nanny. Now Lee has his own business building and caring for greenhouses and Vickie manages the office for him. The last day of school Vickie had to have an emergency C-section but they have a little girl they named Madilynn now too." </p><p>	Remy managed to ride up to Jake, "Jake that's all very interesting but I want to know about yaw an yawr life."</p><p>	Sighing Jake brought Dorian, one of the grey appaloosas’ Keith had bought in Texas last year that was his personal horse, to a stop and dismounted. He didn't need to look back to hear RJ doing the same thing, the man had even sighed in relief. "What do you want to know?"</p><p>	RJ could hear the sadness in Jake's voice, "Anythin, everythin. Yawr my son and I don even know what yawr favorite color is." copying Jake he tied the reins to a post next to a beautiful pond and went to sit next to his son on a huge rock that went out over the water. "Do yaw like sports, what's yawr favorite food? I'm willin to listen to anythin yaw feel like tellin me."</p><p>	"Well my favorite color is black, most of my clothes have at least some black in it." pointing to his shirt that had an abstract design of white, red and black. "Football is okay to watch but I love to bowl."</p><p>	"Really?" Remy interrupted and Jake nodded. "I'm part of the forensic departments league, we compete against the other departments once a month and we throw a benefit twice a year to raise money for the families of fallen officers."</p><p>	Jake had to smile at that, "Remind me to show you the basement later then. I think you'll love it."</p><p>	"I'll do that." Remy agreed. "What else?"</p><p>	Rubbing his neck Jake straightened his back and turned so he was face to face with RJ. "My favorite food is bacon. I ate so much of it when I first came to live with Mike that Sam was afraid she was going to give me heart attack and started switching to turkey bacon thinking I wouldn’t notice. She was so proud of herself that I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't care, I liked them both." RJ laughed at that. "Mike gave me an Acura NSX sports car for my sixteenth birthday." RJ whistled at that. "It's my baby but there isn't much room for passengers so I bought a 2016 Hyundai Tucson last year. I needed more room for car seats." he shrugged.</p><p>	"I know how yaw feel. I rebuilt a '79 Pontiac Firebird as a teenager but had to get a van just so that the kids would all fit. I still have my firebird though, maybe I'll give it to Étienne when he gets his license." laughing as he shrugged. "What can I say I loved Smokey and the Bandit as a kid."</p><p>	Hearing RJ talking about his kids Jake took a deep breath then sighed, "What do you want me to tell them? I mean they're too young to know everything that happened... the things I did."</p><p>	RJ nudged his leg with his, "For now, but I don want yaw to hide it either. Étienne is old enough to know, like yaw he's a smart boy. He's co-captain of his chess club and vice president of his science club."</p><p>	"Tell me about them, your kids I mean." leaning back on his elbows.</p><p>	"Yaw mean yawr brothas and sistas," Remy corrected Jake, "they're hellions. Take after me too much," glad to see Jake smile at that. "Let's see, Étienne is the oldest and like I said smart just like yaw but he'd scare cats if he tried to sing." getting the first real laugh out of Jake. "He looks exactly like you except with glasses, he's a tad near sighted. That's how Baby-B spotted you in the videos, she thought she was lookin at him."</p><p>	"Who's Baby-B?" RJ had mentioned her before.</p><p>	"My first day at the police academy I ran into another trainee who was in his third year. We had played against each other for a football championship a few years earlier and he recognized me. To tell the truth I was surprised he even remembered me but he did and we got to talkin about why we joined the academy. I told him about losin yaw and he told me about his parents. They had been killed in a robbery when he was little and he was raised by his grandmother out in the bayou. I guess we bonded and Royce became my closest friend, he still is. He's a detective with the homicide unit now so we get to work together quite a bit... unfortunately. It was his dawter Bernadette, or as I call her Baby-B, that found the YouTube video's. She showed him, he showed me, and here we are." throwing his arms in the air.</p><p>	Jake nodded, "If this works out I'll have to send her a thank you card."</p><p>	"Jake everything will be fine. I'll take my ques from yaw, if yaw want to wait to tell them what happened..."</p><p>	"Not talking about it can't change what I did." Jake said standing up. "My mother and Cody sold me and they made me think that the only thing I was born to do was make money for them to buy their drugs." he saw RJ start to say something but stopped him. "I know you wish my life had been different, so do I, but that past is a part of me. I'm not proud of what I did but I don't hide from it either. I've been blessed to find good friends and a family that accepted me for everything I've done and I'd like to add you and your family to that list as well, but it won't kill me if they can't accept me."</p><p>	"Yawr right I do wish I could change it, nobody should have to go through what yaw did." Remy told him standing up to face him. "It kills me to know that you were bein hurt and sufferin and there was nothin I could do to stop it. But lookin at yaw now there is nothin about yaw that I can't accept Jake. Yaw're my son an I have always loved yaw and that love is unconditional. An if anyone has a problem, then I'll just have to calmly tell ‘em to go to hell. If that doesn't work then I can always fake some evidence an get ‘em arrested." grinning a little too much.</p><p>	Jake couldn't help it he had to laugh, "You sound like Mike now. The one time someone tried to hurt me after I came to live with them he had them arrested and suggested that he get chemically castrated."</p><p>	Remy just stared, "Yawr joking right?" when Jake shook his head he smiled. "Well hot damn I knew there was a reason I liked him." when Jake stopped laughing Remy pulled him into a hug. "I wish..."</p><p>	Jake tightened his arms around his dad, "I know, I do to." wiping at his eyes he stepped back. "So tell me about the rest of my family. You said your parents are coming too right, what do they do?"</p><p>	Sitting back down, Remy saw Jake relax a little as he rejoined him. "Well my family can be a trip at times. We've always been proud of our ancestors and tend to channel the pirate at times." At Jake's look Remy remembered that he had told Mike and Ian that part not Jake. "Yawr many times great grand father showed up in New Orleans as a pirate with Jean Lafitte and was pardoned by General Jackson after the battle of New Orleans. Rene' was so grateful to be able to start a new life that when his son was born he named him Jean Michelle Jackson in honor of the General, that's how our family got our name."</p><p>	"It's funny, when I was little I hated when my mom would call me Jackson and now I find out it's your last name." tossing a rock in the pond.</p><p>	"Why would you hate it?"</p><p>	Jake shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it was the way she said it, always with this sneer on her face. One of our neighbors at the time was from Japan and every time she said my name it sounded like Jake-san and Jake just stuck. It's always how I saw myself."</p><p>	"I never realized how much she hated me." Remy leaned back on his elbows. "Sure we were a little wild but we were kids and I thought she loved me. Our family's have known each other for years, we were even in the same pre-school together. It was the old girl next door story. We played together as kids, tormented each other as pre-teens, then started dating as teens."</p><p>	"I don't remember a time when she wasn't drunk or high." Jake admitted. "She was injecting heroin when I was two or three, it's the first memory I have of her. To be honest I really don't have any good memories of that woman and to learn that she took me away from the only parent who actually gave a damn about me. The things she did to me hurts even more now and before you say you’re sorry again I want you to know I don't blame you, I never have. You tried to find me and that means more to me then anything, to know that you would have stopped her if you could have." </p><p>	"I would have choked her to death if I had known what she allowed to happen to yaw." both of them sat there in silence for a minute before Remy broke it. "Yaw asked about my parents," Jake laughed at the change of subject but said sure. "Well our family still lives on the land Jean Michelle won as a young man. With an ex-pirate for a father he made his fortune in the gamblin halls of New Orleans and ended up winnin a two hundred acre cotton plantation outside the city. After the war they stopped growing cotton and switched to sugar cane which we still grow today. It's not a large farm but it's managed to keep us comfortable over the years. My grandfather was the oldest son and took over running the land but my father was always more interested in the paintin’s the family had collected over the years. He went to school for art history and met my mother there. She went on to work at the Museum of Art and he became a professor of Art History at LSU."</p><p>	"Really? That's actually pretty cool." Jake agreed. "The last time we were in Dublin Bry and I spent the day at the National Gallery of Ireland. They have a fantastic collection of paintings and sculptures, I had never seen anything like that in my life. I could have spent all day just looking at it all." </p><p>	Remy snorted, "Yawr grandfather will love yaw for that alone. None of us kids inherited their love for art."</p><p>	"I don't know much about it but I liked what they had. There was this one painting by this guy, I think it was Leach or Leech. It was of a garden with these nuns walking around. I don't know but there was just something about the way he made the light hit them." he saw Remy looking at him. "Sorry, it was just beautiful to me." Still was actually, he had found a copy at a antique store a few years ago and bought it so it now hung in his bedroom.</p><p>	"No Jake it's fine. I'm sorry for starin but I just never thought I'd ever be sittin here talkin to yaw. I want to know what yaw love Jake or even hate. That's what a parent should do an I'm sorry it took yaw so long to learn that. Yawr lucky to have Mike and Ian, they seem like wonderful men and I am so grateful that they found you."</p><p>	"They are. The best I've ever known anyway, although Ward and my friends come in a pretty close second."</p><p>	"How did yaw and Ward meet?"</p><p>	"School." Jake smiled remember that first day when Ward had checked him out. "Mike teaches ninth grade history and I was just starting ninth grade when I moved in with them. It was his first year teaching and the day of the parent meet and greet I was helping to set up his class room. Then in walked a set of twins, little did I know when I met them that they were going to change my life forever. Liz and Ward were my first friends here, they were so open and honest about who they were you couldn't help but like them. I had never really been around someone my age that was 'out' like Ward and it made me a little nervous being around him." RJ gave him a questioning look, "I wasn't ready to admit that I was gay, the only people that I knew who were like me were the ones that used me. The idea of being like them..." shrugging.</p><p>	"Oh, sorry." Remy felt a little sick hearing Jake say that so he didn't say anythin else.</p><p>	Jake smiled, "Don't be, it all worked out in the end. Don't laugh but I started out dating Liz first," RJ choked back a laugh and Jake glared for a second before continuing, "Everyone had already found out what I had been through in Florida but no one ever gave me a hard time about it. In fact they were more than supportive, even going so far as to sit with me every time I had to go for another HIV test."</p><p>	"What!" Remy sat up too fast and Jake had to grab him before he fell in the pond. "Sorry, sorry." getting his balance back. He took Jake's arm, "I forgot that Mike told me yaw had been tested and that every thing was awright."</p><p>	"I'm clean so you don't need to worry about that. Not only did I get tested at the three and six months but I also got another test at the year mark just to make sure. I didn't even know that Cody and mom were positive until Diana was born." </p><p>	"Thank the Lord for big favors." Remy smiled for a second then it faded. "Jake are there any happy memories of yawr mother at all?"</p><p>	"I wish I could say yes but no, not really." Jake shook his head, "Before she met Cody she would leave me with a neighbor and disappear for days at a time. Some of them were good to me and some weren't, most of her boyfriends would get drunk and beat me. Then she met Cody and I learned what living in hell was really like. A lot a crap happened to me that I don't want to talk about and trust me they are things that you don't want to know. You work with the police so I'm sure you have an idea what kind of shit people are capable of."</p><p>	"I do," Remy nodded, "Sometimes I think I've seen too much of it, but then I think about the families of the victims. In a way I feel like what I do is more for them…"</p><p>	"To give them the closure you never got. Till now at least." Remy gave a half hearted laugh but nodded surprised Jake understood so well. "That's how I feel working with Louie." Jake explained looking at his watch, "Ward should be back soon, we should head back to the house." helping Remy stand without slipping again. "On the way back you can tell me more about my siblings." </p><p>	"Why don' we walk 'em back. I don think my rear end will let me get up there again." Remy only half joked.</p><p>	Jake stopped to chuckle, "It'll take longer."</p><p>	"Mon trésor, walkin with yaw would be a pleasure." As they walked back leading the horses Remy told Jake about his brothers and sisters. That while Étienne had the brains Rose, at 12, had gotten all the adventurous genes. He swore that if she didn't end up in law enforcement or the military one day he would eat his uncle Fred's coon skin hat, something he assured Jake was disgusting. Benji was 9 and the techno junkie of the house. He loved video games and anything electronic, he was constantly taking things apart trying to figure out how they worked. Nikki and Sophie were the youngest at 7 and 4, Jake was shocked to learn that Sophie was only four months older then Diana, and they were into Girl Scouts and Brownies while Nikki was learning to play golf at her grandfathers country club. Benji was the animal lover and kept bringing home injured birds or abandoned cats and dogs, he had even brought home a baby squirrel once but it had died. Jake was starting to realize that even though he had said he hated farms Remy had a soft spot for animals too.</p><p>	Jake told him more about Ward and how scared he was when they had brought Diana home for the first time. Remy had burst out laughing when he admitted that he used to double up on her diapers to cushion her falls when she was learning to walk. Before they knew it they were back at the stables letting one of the volunteers take care of unsaddling the horses then heading back to the house. To Jake's surprise Mike and Ian had changed their kids into matching outfits and they were happily playing in a fenced in area in the den. "Isn't that a dog pen?" Remy had to ask when he saw the fence set up trying very hard not to laugh.</p><p>	"Have you ever tried to keep triplets together in a tiny play pen. Forget it, this at least gives them room to spread out and they can't get into any trouble. Diana broke three lamps using the cords to pull herself up on when she was learning to walk." Jake joked.</p><p>	Mike had been standing behind them wanting to see how Jake was doing, which was apparently well. "I think Ward was ready to send Jake for a mental evaluation because of the way he panicked every time Diana did something different then he though she should."</p><p>	Remy smiled when Jake just shrugged, "Like you did when Jan was carrying your kids." pointing at the play pen. "I swear he was this close to hiring people to carry her around the house."</p><p>	"Oh shut up. You just wait, I don't think Ward is going to be content with just one child. I can picture you two running around chasing a few more of your own." Mike joked and saw Jake pale a little.</p><p>	"You mention surrogacy to Ward and I will key your Jag." Mike laughed and walked past them when Savannah started crying. "I'm not kidding Mike, I'd like to finish college before becoming a father again." but then again...</p><p>	As soon as Mike and Remy finished laughing the front door opened and a curly haired blonde blur headed straight for Jake. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! Guess what I did in school." jumping into Jake arms.</p><p>	The way his face lit up was one of the best things Remy had ever seen, "What did you do princess? Don't tell me you got in trouble for fighting again." for some reason one of the boys in their class had started picking on Danny so Diana had taken to protecting her sorta-brother as she called him. For his little princess she was one tough little girl.</p><p>	"No daddy, Matt hasn't bothered Danny in forever." rolling her eyes the same way Jake did. "So I didn't need to beat him down."</p><p>	"Up," Ward corrected her as he came in after dropping Danny off. "You didn't need to beat him up."</p><p>	"Duh, Papa." rolling her eyes again. "Any way Mrs Turtle," her teachers name was Mrs Tuttle but after teaching pre-school for twenty years she had given up and went by Mrs Turtle to her kids now. "She brought out a keyboard and I got to play for Gabby's birthday."</p><p>	Remy was stunned that she could play a piano already, "What did you play?" he heard Mike ask from the couch as he watched everyone.</p><p>	"I played the Spider song all by myself while Danny did the puppet moves Ganpa." the little girl answered him.</p><p>	Mike saw the look of surprise on RJ's face when she called him Ganpa. They had worked that out together, it was close enough to Grampa but it wasn't to close. "I'm so proud of you princess maybe later you can show me and Ganpa Ian what you did." Mike had figured turn about was fair play so every time Ian had laughed he had pointed to him saying Ganpa Ian until it stuck.</p><p>	"Okay," she smiled happily and started to squirm in Jake's arms wanting him to put her down. Once he did she realized that there was a stranger in the room and moved closer to Ward. "Who are you?"</p><p>	Remy wasn't sure what Jake wanted to tell her and started looking at Jake. "Well... I ah..."</p><p>	Realizing what RJ's problem was Jake knelt down next to his daughter. "Diana do you remember when I told you how Ganpa Mike became my second dad when he adopted me." she thought for a moment then nodded. "Well this is my first daddy, Remy."</p><p>	Remy bent down on one knee so he was closer to her. "It's very nice to meet you Diana. Your daddy's told me what a special little girl you are."</p><p>	To everyone's shock she rushed him pushing Remy over. "No! Your not my daddy's daddy you hurt him. I hate you!" and took off running up the stairs.</p><p>	Jake's stood there for a second trying to figure out what had just happened then chased after her. "Diana Grace Wilkinson you get back here right now." They heard her yell, "No!", then a door slam before any of them moved.</p><p>	"Remy are you okay?" Ward rushed to help him up as Jake headed for the stairs. "I'm so sorry she's never acted like that."</p><p>	"I'd say yaw just hit the terrible two's if I didn know she was older than that." brushing off his rear end. His pride stung more than his butt did. "I’m awright if yaw want to go check on her."</p><p>	Ward looked at the staircase but shook his head, "No, I think I'll let Jake talk to her first. I'm just shocked that she pushed you like that." wondering what had gotten into her.</p><p>	"It's not the first time my family's knocked me on my butt and won't be the last I'm sure." he joked. "At least she doesn't hit as hard as my brothers do. The last time we got into it I had to replace two crowns."</p><p>	Mike had to laugh at that but he was still worried about the way Diana had reacted to the man. Hearing the phone ring he pulled his cell out to see that it was Donnie calling. He wanted to let them know they would be landing in thirty minutes and that he had already called for a limo to pick everyone up to bring them to the house. He figure they would be arriving in about an hour. </p><p>	Hearing that Ward excused himself and went to check on his baby girl leaving Remy with Mike. As soon as he got to the door he could hear Diana crying so he wasn't surprised to see her curled up on Jake's lap while he sung to calm her down. No one had been more surprised than him when Jake had started singing Disney songs to their daughter and he had to stop himself from laughing when he realized this time it was Let It Go from Frozen. Jake had a secret Disney DVD collection that he thought no one knew about. His big strong partner was a closet Disney junkie.</p><p>	Once Diana stopped crying he tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "Now would you like to tell me why you pushed Remy like that."</p><p>	"Because he was mean to you and nobody’s mean to my daddy." it sounded so simple when she said it like that.</p><p>	"Princess, Remy never hurt me. Why would you think that?"</p><p>	"But I hearded you in your sleep sometimes." she sat up looking confused. "You ask momma to stop daddy from hurting you."</p><p>	Jake choked when he understood what she had heard. Ward came rushing over knowing that was going to hurt Jake to talk about it, especially today. "No baby that wasn't Remy. That was Daddy's step-father not Remy or Ganpa Mike or Ganpa Ian."</p><p>	Jake pulled her closer, "Diana a long time ago before you were born my mom married a man named Cody," he spit out. That was one name he had hoped she would never have to hear. "Cody was a bad man and he hurt me a lot but he's not here anymore, he died and went far, far, away so he could never hurt anyone again. I never even knew who my daddy was until I meet him this morning."</p><p>	Diana sat back and cocked her head while she thought that through, "So Remy a good daddy like ganpa Mike not bad like Cody."</p><p>	"You are such a smart little girl." Brushing the hair out of her eyes Jake placed a kiss on both eyes before smiling at her. "That is exactly what that means and now you need to go apologize for pushing him like that. I think it made him a little sad."</p><p>	Diana reached up and wrapped her little arm around Jake's neck, burring her face in his neck. "I sorry daddy, I didn't mean to make him sad."</p><p>	Ward picked her off Jake and took her hand, "Why don't we go down stairs so you can tell him that and let daddy clean up a bit. We have a lot of people coming to meet all of us and they'll be here pretty soon." Jake mouthed thank you to Ward as they headed for the door. The last thing he heard was Diana asking if she could play the spider song for everyone later. As the door closed Jake closed his eyes, even mentioning Cody's name to Diana was one of the hardest thing he had ever done. Then to learn that she had heard his nightmares...</p><p>	Getting up Jake ran to the bathroom stripping as he went, he needed a shower just to get the feeling of that bastards hands off of him. It had been a long time since he had felt like this, like he was dirty and used. The water was as hot as he could get it and the stinging felt good as it ran down his chest and back. Images from his childhood came to him and he slammed his fist against the wall as the water hid the tears he couldn't stop from falling. He remembered the beatings, the repeated rapes, every humiliating thing his mother and step-father had forced on him. The fear every time a new 'client' had picked him up off the street, never knowing what they wanted or what he would have to do. Hardly being able to move any part of his body the morning after one of Cody's parties where he would be tied down and raped by multiple men. </p><p>	Sliding down to the floor Jake wrapped his arms around his knees then bit into one to muffle his screams until the water turned cold and he felt drained. Drying off he opened their medicine cabinet and found the prescription his new therapist had given him and took one of the pills. After graduating he hadn't be able to keep seeing Dr Chambers, the school guidance counselor who was also a licensed child psychologist, but she had recommended Dr Finne and had even went with him on his first visit to introduce them. When he had mentioned the fact that his nightmares were starting again Dr Finne had suggested a new drug, which didn't cause the same side effects as his previous meds. He picked out a pair of black Armani jeans and a purple button down shirt that had grey scroll work down the left side paired with a grey belt. He wanted to look good but not over do it. Re-dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and started feeling a little better. It always helped to see himself now, he wasn't that kid anymore, he had grown up. He wasn't afraid to stand tall and thanks to the self defense classes, swimming and workouts he was nearly all muscle and knew how to protect himself. Jake was proud of who he was and he'd be damned if he was going to let the memories of Cody or his mom change that. </p><p>	When he made it down stairs he was surprised to see Diana at the piano with Remy sitting next to her listening to her play and grinning at her like she had just discovered a cure for cancer. Walking up behind them he took a deep breath, "Did she apologize?"</p><p>	Diana stopped playing and turned to look up at her daddy, "I said I sorry daddy."</p><p>	"Very sweetly too." Remy grinned. The little girl had come down holding Ward's hand and went straight to him saying, "I thought you were the bad daddy but daddy says you good so I's sorry." He had never receive such a long apology, even from his own kids. "I told her as long as she promises to think about that before she pushed anyone else I would forgive her."</p><p>	"But daddy some people just needs to be pushed." batting her big brown eyes at him.</p><p>	"And that is why you keep getting in trouble at school." bending down so they were eye to eye. "Not everyone is going to do things the way you want them to Diana. You need to stop and think about whether you really know them well enough to decide that or not. You could be wrong, just like you were with Remy." she ducked her head and nodded. "Now I know your papa didn't punish you but I am."</p><p>	She sat up, "But daddy..."</p><p>	"No buts young lady. No tv in your room for three days alright and no pouting or you won't get desert either."</p><p>	Diana had seen Britt fixing a cake and wasn't about to miss that. "Fine." crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. </p><p>	Jake kissed the top of her head then blew on her neck making her giggle. "I love you princess and I just don't want you to get hurt okay."</p><p>	"Okay daddy," turning to Remy she smiled looking between the two of them, "You look like my daddy?"</p><p>	Remy was amazed by what a good father Jake was, "Yes I do, and do yaw know why?" she shook her head and he bent down to whisper in her ear loud enough for Jake to hear. "Because I'm his daddy."</p><p>	Her eye got wide, "Does that mean you're my ganpa too?"</p><p>	Jake kept his hand on her hair, "Actually that makes him your grandpa. That way ganpa Mike and ganpa Ian won't get jealous."</p><p>	"Grandpa," she said testing it out. "Cool! Do you want to hear me play the spider now?"</p><p>	Ward had been standing back watching the three of them together, wanting to stay close in case Jake needed him. "Not right now princess, you and I need to change so we can make a good impression on our guests too."</p><p>	Diana loved getting to dress up with her papa, "Cool, I can play for grandpa later right?"</p><p>	Shaking his head Jake laughed as he picked her up off the seat, "We'll see how well you behave with everyone and maybe. Now give me a kiss and go with papa." She pecked him on the cheek then ran over to Ward and disappeared up the stairs. "I'm sorry about her. Four years of psych classes and I still can't figure out what she's thinking."</p><p>	"Yawr good with her." Remy got up following Jake into the living room next to the kitchen. "She's perfect Jake and I can take a little tumble. I'm just sorry I upset her."</p><p>	"It wasn't you, not really." he told Remy as they sat down. "I guess she's heard a few of my nightmares and got you confused with my step-father." he wasn't ready to say his name again just yet. </p><p>	"Ah," Remy nodded. "That makes a little more sense. Beside I can't be mad, how can I fault her for protectin her daddy."</p><p>	Jake rolling his eyes the same way Diana had made Remy smile, "Yeah well I thought I was raising a princess and she thinks she's the Incredible Hulk. "</p><p>	"Just give her time, she'll grow out of it." Remy laughed. "The real trouble starts when she starts liking boys." remembering the first time Rose had started telling Lacey about the cute boy in her class that asked to borrow a pencil from her the first day of school last year. "An the good lord help ya when she starts to date."</p><p>	Jake shuddered, "Oh hell no, I've already told her she's going to be nun."</p><p>	Mike heard Remy laughing from the hallway before he saw the two of them sitting on the couch. "What's so funny?" smiling just happy that Jake was doing okay.</p><p>	Jake gave Remy a disgruntled look that only made him laugh harder. When he could breath again he looked at Mike, "The fact that Jake here thinks his little girl will grow up to be a nun."</p><p>	Mike chuckled, "I thought you were buying her a chastity belt when she turned ten." that set Remy off again when Jake threw a pillow at his adopted parent.</p><p>	"Great, now I have three fathers that think they're funny. Do yourselves a favor and stay away from comedy central." falling back into the couch.</p><p>	"Jake think of it this way," DL joked coming in with Bry both dressed in dress pants and pressed shirts. "At least your life will never be boring."</p><p>	"He gets that just having you for a friend." Bry grinned patting DL on the butt. "I'm sorry we ran out earlier. I'm Bry Wilkinson, Jakes sort of brother and the smartass behind me is DL James my.."</p><p>	"His better half." DL said wrapping his arms around Brys waist.</p><p>	Mike groaned, "Ignore them RJ, we do."</p><p>	"It's nice meetin yaw both," Remy chuckled as Bry tried to escape and his partner wouldn't let him. "Actually it gives me a chance to thank yaw for everythin yaw’ve done to help Jake."</p><p>	"Oohh, I take it Jake didn't tell you aahh..." grabbing his stomach when Bry elbowed him a little too hard before he could bring up Florida.</p><p>	Stepping away with a grin Bry sat across from them. "So I take it everything is working out alright." laughing when DL shoved him aside and sat down pulling Bry onto his lap.</p><p>	"I hope so," Remy looked at Jake, "To tell the truth I think I'm still in shock. After twenty years it seems impossible that I really found Charlie."</p><p>	DL choked, "Charlie!?? Oh that is too perfect." laughing out loud.</p><p>	Seeing the same reaction several times now Remy had to ask, "Do yaw mind tellin me why everyone keeps lookin funny when I say that name?"</p><p>	"Because they're jerks." Jake offered.</p><p>	Mike took pity on RJ, "It's just funny because Jake loves all of the Charlie Brown specials."</p><p>	"He even makes us watch them in the off season. You don't want to know how many times I've been forced to watch It's the Great Pumpkin." DL took off nearly dropping Bry on the floor as Jake jumped up and started running after him. "It was worth it." DL yelled over his shoulder.</p><p>	When they headed for the pool Mike shook his head. "I told you so." Remy laughed. "I'd say they were raised in a barn but since I have one I know that's not true, the horses are better behaved." Remy laughed then looked at the patio to see the two runners coming back in with DL rubbing his arm and a smirk on Jake's face.</p><p>	"I let him win." DL joked as they sat back down.</p><p>	Soon they were joined by Jan and the girls, who must have gotten back while he was in the shower Jake thought to himself. To Jake's relief everyone else had opted to stay away for the night to give him a chance to meet his birth family in peace saying that the next day was fair game though. When the front gate buzzed, just after three, Ian didn't know who jumped higher Remy or Jake. "Everythin will be fine Jake."</p><p>	"I know..." Getting up he headed for the door but Mike stopped him.</p><p>	"Jake relax for a minute. I'll go with RJ." Jake nodded and leaned against the wall. Mike patted Remy's shoulder then with Ian following the three of them went to wait on the front porch.</p><p>	"I don know who's more nervous me or Jake." Remy joked as a limo came up the driveway.</p><p>	"I'd say you are since you know what's coming." Mike laughed as Remy turned a little green.</p><p>	Ian joined them, "We can always lock ya in the basement and change the code if ya want us too." giving them both a grin.</p><p>	"I wonder how much trouble I'm in with my parents?" Suddenly one of the car door's opened and a dark haired girl around Diana's age jumped out running to Remy who scooped her up, "Mon bebè', peu d'amore." </p><p>	"Papa!" she said hugging him as the rest of his family stood staring at the house and the two men standing with Remy.</p><p>	"Remy!" Lacey pulled her eyes away from the two handsome young men next to her husband to give him a quick kiss. "Where are we?" she whispered in his ear. They had been stunned to see a limo waiting for them at the airstrip. The pilot, Donnie, had said they were taking them to the house but this place looked more like the Captain’s country club.</p><p>	Remy looked just as nervous as he had the day he had purposed to her as Mike and Ian joined them after everyone had made it out of the limo. "Everybody I want yaw to meet Mike and Ian, they're the one's that adopted Jake."</p><p>	"Aren't yaw a little young." asked a younger version of Jake, only wearing a pair of glasses.</p><p>	"Étienne!" Lacey turned to stare at her son.</p><p>	Mike and Ian looked at each other and laughed. "It's fine. Believe it or not that's almost the exact same thing Jake said when we meet him."</p><p>	Remy handed the little girl to her mother, "Mike, Ian, I'd like yaw to meet my family." pointing to each one as he talked. "My wife Lacey and our youngest Sophie.” patting the little girls head. "Our oldest Étienne," he came forward and shook both of their hands saying 'it nice to meet you', "This is Rosaline." </p><p>	"You can call me Rose," she added biting her lip.</p><p>	Mike and Ian grinned at the female version of Jake, they had the same blonde hair and blue eyes and also the same nose. Remy turned to grab a boy that looked about 8 or 9 with brown hair identical to his mothers from jumping back into the car, "This trouble maker is Benjamin and," putting a hand one the last girl, "our Dominique."</p><p>	"It's very nice to meet all of you." Mike offered as Remy moved on to the older parents.</p><p>	"These are my parents, Charles and Josephine Jackson."</p><p>	Josie came forward and hugged both Mike and Ian, "Thank yaw so much for takin care of our boy and for lettin us have this chance to meet him."</p><p>	"It was our pleasure," Ian said kissing her hand. "Jake hasn't had an easy life but he deserves to know that he has family that cares about him my lady." </p><p>	Mike rolled his eyes as Josie curtsied slightly with a very southern, "Why thank yaw kind sir."</p><p>	Remy could see the slight tension in their faces as they looked at Margarite’s parents, he knew they had their reasons but he hoped that once they got to know them everyone would relax. "Mike, Ian, these are Marguerite’s parents Lucas and Lorraine Beaushard."</p><p>	Mike was the one that came forward, "Welcome to South Carolina. I'm sorry that you had to find out about your daughter like this but I hope you and Jake can work everything out while you're here." then he suddenly remembered a story Bill's father had told him years ago. Rubbing the back of his neck he asked, "I'm sorry but Lucas by any chance were you stationed in Norfolk Virginia sometime in the 70's."</p><p>	Ian looked at Mike while Margarite’s father looked shocked, "What are ya thinkin now love?"</p><p>	Mike cocked his head to look at Ian, "That Jake's right about this being the twilight zone."</p><p>	Lucas looked between the couple slightly confused. "I was there for about a year and a half but how could you possibly know that?" </p><p>	Everybody turned to Mike, "You wouldn't happen to remember a David Chapman would you. He was a chief petty officer back then I think."</p><p>	Lucas thought for a minute, "It sounds familiar but that was 40 years ago." giving a little laugh.</p><p>	"This is too freaking weird even for me." Mike rubbed his face before asking, "If not the name how about an incident involving the Army/Navy football game and a missing mascot."</p><p>	Lucas's eye went wide as he remembered what the younger man was talking about, "Wait a minute, you don't mean Chappy do you?" starting to grin when Mike nodded.</p><p>	Mike laughed turning around throwing his arms in the air, "That's it! I'm changing the name of the town to Twilight Zone. I own about half of it right?" Looking at Ian, "I just need to call Linc and have him put it on the ballot. People like me, they'll vote for it if I ask them to."</p><p>	Lacey wasn't the only one confused, "Mike," Remy took a step closer. "Is everythin awright?"</p><p>	Feeling like he had stepped into some twisted movie he shook his head but grinned, "You have no idea. You see David Chapman happens to be my grandfather."</p><p>	"You're kidding? You're Chappy's grandson?" Lucas felt like laughing himself at Mike's startled face.</p><p>	"And it looks like Jake is Beau's." Mike chuckled when Lucas nodded at the nickname. Grandpa Dave loved telling the story of how himself and three friends had broken in and stole the Army's mascot the day before the big game and put it on the Navy's float for the half time show. </p><p>	Étienne stepped in between everyone, "What does this have to do with my brotha?"</p><p>	Remy turned towards his son when the limo driver opened his door and stood up, "Sorry to interrupt Mike but where am I dropping their luggage at."</p><p>	"Hey Arnold," taking out his wallet Mike handed him a hundred dollar bill, "I hate to ask but would you mind dropping everything off at the guest house. The door is open, just leave it all in the front room."</p><p>	Artie smiled, "No problem, I'll take care it. See ya later and enjoy your stay." to Mike's guests. The first few times he said come out here he had tried to give the money back but after Mike found out that he was saving for his wedding the man just kept upping the amount. He and Marta had been married a year now and Mike still kept handing him cash. He was almost afraid to tell him that Marta was pregnant, knowing Mike he might try to buy their appartment building just so they wouldn't pay rent. After all he and Ian had given them a two week, all expense paid, vacation to Australia as a wedding present.</p><p>	Lori was surprised to see Mike deciding that for them, "Are you sure he can be trusted?" After the limo disappeared around the corner.</p><p>	To their surprise Mike smiled, "I hope so. I played football with him for two years and I know where his parents live." seeing all the adults smile at that. </p><p>	Ian shook his head, "Ignore him, why don't we go inside before we all get sunburned." pushing Mike towards the house.</p><p>	Inside Jake was standing by the window watching what was going on and jumped when Ward came up and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Are you okay Jake? If this is too much..."</p><p>	Jake shook his head, "I don't know if I can do this Ward."</p><p>	Ward turned Jake so he was facing him. "Of course you can baby. You've faced every other challenge in your life, and this is your family Jake." laughing a little. "They're biologically predetermined to love you no matter what."</p><p>	Jake chuckled, Ward always knew how to cheer him up. "It's just... her parents are out there. How do I tell them what she did? What if they don't believe..."</p><p>	Ward gave him a quick kiss, "Stop it Jake. She kidnapped you for gods sakes, they know she wasn't a saint. They also know she was an addict, and remember you only need to tell them what you want them to know. If something is too hard, tell them you don't want to talk about it right now then wait until you're more comfortable with them."</p><p>	Jake pulled him closer wrapping his arms around his partners waist, "I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I promise I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me."</p><p>	Reaching up Ward cupped Jake's face giving him his secret smile, "If you show me any better I'll start walking funny."</p><p>=============================================================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>July 6, 2018</p><p>	Jake was in the process of showing Ward just how much he meant to him when the door opened and he was suddenly face to face with a family he had never even hoped to dream of meeting. He started to step away from Ward who just took his hand and pulled him towards the others. The kids were standing there with their mouths hanging open staring at Jake while his grandfathers were holding his grandmothers who had started crying the second they saw him. "Holy crap." the younger version of Jake finally said breaking the silence.</p><p>	Jake had to smile, "Now I get why RJ recognized me, we really do look alike." </p><p>	Remy smiled but Lacey stepped forward, "Jake, you have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you." giving him a quick hug.  </p><p>	"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Jackson." Jake nodded to her. It was just a little strange getting hugged by a complete stranger after all these years.</p><p>	"Oh please honey, just call me Lacey." she smiled stepping back to Remy who couldn't stop grinning.</p><p>	Jake looked at Mike and Ian who just shrugged, "You're on your own kid. We'll keep everyone away until you're ready." Mike turned to Lucas, "Later on I'd like to talk to you about Grandpa Dave, he still refuses to tell me how you managed to get the mule on top of the float for the halftime show or what happened after you got caught."</p><p> 	"What?" Jake choked out.</p><p>	"I'll explain later." Mike patted Jake's arm then Wards. "Let us know if you need anything."</p><p>	"I'll ask Britt ta bring in some drinks in a little bit." Ian offered.</p><p>	Jake nodded, "Thanks Ian." turning back to the group he took a deep breath. "So is this as awkward for you as it is for me." </p><p>	Ward bumped him, "Jake be nice." he was glad that DL and Bry had offered to watch Diana until Jake was ready to introduce her. "He gets snarky when he's nervous."</p><p>	RJ laughed a little, "Jake..."</p><p>	"Are yaw really our brotha?" the younger boy asked, Benji Jake figured.</p><p>	"Yeah I guess so," looking down at his youngest brother.</p><p>	"Yaw look like Étienne," Rose asked looking between her older brother and Jake. "Do you wear glasses too."</p><p>	Jake shook his head, "Not yet anyway. Let me see if I can get this right. RJ was telling me about all of you, Étienne," looking at the oldest boy who nodded. "Rose, Benji, Nikki and Sophie. Did I get it right?"</p><p>	"Yeah yaw did." Étienne moved away from his brother and sisters. "I can't believe pop actually found yaw." staring at Jake like he was afraid he'd disappear if he looked away.</p><p>	"Well considering that I didn't even know who he was until this morning I'd have to agree." Jake joked surprised that his throat tightened up as the kids laughed with him.</p><p>	"Jake I'd like yaw to meet yawr grandparents," Remy had moved to stand between the couples. "These are my parents Charles and Josie and these are yawr mothers parents Lucas and Lori."</p><p>	"Oh Ch... sorry Jake, I can't believe this is really happenin," Josie sniffed happily wanting to hug him so badly but the poor boy looked ready to bolt any second.</p><p>	Remy shook his head, "How do you think I feel? When he brought breakfast down this mornin I think I went inta shock."</p><p>	"You must Jake's partner," Seeing the handsome blonde haired young man standing back from Jake Lori went to shake his hand. "It's so nice to meet you as well."</p><p>	"His partner," Josie was mildly shocked. More that Lori seemed to know more than she did, not by the fact that Jake was gay.</p><p>	"Yes ma'am," Jake stood up straight ready to defend himself if he needed to.</p><p>	But Remy beat him to it, "Yes Maman, Jake and Ward have been together for years now."</p><p>	"Four years actually," Ward smiled coming forward. "It's very nice to meet all of you."</p><p>	Jake loved the way Ward tried to get their attention away from him. "Ward I'm okay." pulling him back with a grin. "Why don't we sit down, I'm sure we all have a lot of questions for each other." </p><p>	"I think that's a good idea." RJ said letting Jake and Ward lead the way to the library since the triplets were still in the den.</p><p>	"Wow this place is amazing." Nikki was looking around wide eyed as they passed the piano, drums and Mike's guitar collection lining the wall to the library, including one that was signed by Eric Clapton.</p><p>	"Mike and Ian call it the monstrosity but it's home." Jake joked as he sat down on one couch with Ward on one side and RJ and his wife on the other while his grandparents, boy that was strange to say even in his head, sat on the other. The kids were content to sit on the rug in between them except for Étienne who sat next to his mother.</p><p>	"I..." four of them said at the same time .</p><p>	Jake grinned, "I'm sure you have a lot a questions."</p><p>	Lacey leaned forward, "Jake it's alright, like you said this is awkward for all of us. Why don't you start by telling us about your life."</p><p>	Leaning back Jake sighed, "I... </p><p>	"Actually I'd like to know how yaw found Jake, Junior. Why don yaw start there?" Charles said to his son and Remy turned to Jake with a look that clearly said, "See what I mean."</p><p>	Glad for a bit of a reprieve Jake nodded to RJ who started out telling his family about Roy's daughter finding the videos. Nearly everyone of them laughed when he told them she thought it had been Étienne, who just shrugged at Jake saying that was one thing they did not have in common. Ward chuckled as Lacey explained how much he procrastinated after finding their address until she had cornered him one night and basically forced him to come. She shook her head when he admitted he fell asleep outside their gate and woke up to Mike tapping on his window.</p><p>	Étienne had a lot of questions about the DNA test that made Jake smile. Remy was right the kid was smart and definitely in to science. "As soon as I knew for sure I called Lace, but I wanted to make sure Jake was okay with y‘all comin before callin yaw."</p><p>	"After I got over the shock I told him to go ahead and call." taking Wards hand. "You have to understand I knew nothing about any of you. My mother lied to me my whole life."</p><p>	Lucas shook his head, "I'm sorry Jake," seeing the boy was making it easier to think of him as Jake instead of Charlie. "I don't know what we did that made Marguerite act the way she did."</p><p>	Jake looked at his maternal grandfather. "You didn't do anything, and I have never once blamed you for what she did. As far as I knew you both died in a car wreck after I was born. The only thing responsible for the way she was were the drugs, four years of psych classes taught me that at least. Some people are just more predisposed to addiction than others and she definitely was."</p><p>	"Thank you for that," Lori choked up a bit. She was impressed with Jakes response, he was certainly a well educated young man. "We had tried to get her help so many times, in fact the day she disappeared with you we had her pre-registered for a rehab center."</p><p>	"But when we went to pick her up the police were already at Charles and Josie's house." Lucas wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.</p><p>	"I swear that was the hardest day of our lives," Josie reached over to take Lori's hand. "But we never gave up hope of findin yaw or yawr mother."</p><p>	"I wish I had known that." Jake said more to himself than anything else as he started rubbing his wrist.</p><p>	Ward saw him and put his hand over Jake's, "There's a lot of stuff that Jake went through that you need to know but I don't think the younger kids should be here when you talk about it." </p><p>	Lucas cleared his throat, "I hate to bring it up but I'd really like to know what happened to my daughter." he saw the way Jake tensed up as well as Remy.</p><p>	"It's really easy, she was an alcoholic heroin addict my whole life." Jake said a little to sharply.</p><p>	Ward stood up looking at the kids as the adults looked shocked. "I know you all want to get to know your brother but I think the adults need to talk for a while about grown-up things and we have a complete video arcade in the basement and a bowling alley."</p><p>	"Yaw have a bowlin alley in the basement?" Rose asked.</p><p>	"What kind of video games?" Benji perked up.</p><p>	Étienne sat up, "Maybe Jake would be more comfortable that way Maman, but can I stay."</p><p>	Remy looked at Jake who turned to look at his brother, "Étienne, I promise we'll talk about this later but I don't think I can do it with you here right now. I'm sorry." Jake admitted and saw his brother nod.</p><p>	"Is this about your scars." Nikki asked pointing to Jake's wrists.</p><p>	"What scars?" nearly everyone asked. Jake looked down where his long sleeves had road up slightly from him rubbing.</p><p>	Lacey was watching Jake and it broke her heart the way he seemed to retreat into himself at the question. Even his posture changed as he tried to cover his wrists up. "I think Ward had the right idea and I know you'll enjoy playing some games." looking up at him. "Would you mind showing them the playroom I guess you call it."</p><p>	"Jake's dungeon is what we call it, but sure," smiling at her before turning to Jake. "You gonna be okay or do you want me to come back after I get them set up." Ward asked putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>	"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't had a lot practice talking about this." Jake shrugged patting the hand, feeling like a rock was settling in his stomach but the last thing he wanted was to worry Ward. "You might want to check and see if DL and Bry want to go down with Diana though."</p><p>	"I will love," Ward gave Jake a quick kiss, "Étienne do you like pool or air hockey?"</p><p>	"Not really but I like to bowl." he recognized his mothers serious look. He also knew they would explain everything to him later. Either that or he would ask Jake himself tomorrow.</p><p>	As soon as Ward, with Étienne's help to Jake's surprise, ushered the kids out of the room Remy turned to Jake, "What scar was Nikki talkin about Jake? I haven't seen any."</p><p>	Swallowing hard Jake unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up knowing that they would see them eventually. "It's one of the reasons I prefer to wear long sleeve shirts. They don't bother me anymore but I got tired of having to explain them to people." </p><p>	He knew Remy and Lacy would recognize them for what they were but even Lori cursed, "Dear god, Jake what..."</p><p>	"After mom took me the first thing I can remember well was living in a motel in Cedar Key. I must have been three or four years old but every night there was music and people shooting up. Men coming and going every other day, mom leaving me with a neighbor for days until she'd show up and we'd move again." Looking at his mothers parents he felt horrible having to tell them all this, after all she was their daughter. "I'm sorry but the daughter you raised died the first time she stuck a needle in her arm. She was a... I'm sorry but she was a horrible mother. She was abusive and vindictive and the bastard she married was ten times worse."</p><p>	"Oh Jake, I wish I knew what to say." Lori wiped her eyes.</p><p>	"It's not your fault. It wasn't until she met..." taking a second to pray for the strength to finish this he sighed. "She met a man named Cody when I was eleven, there's no easy way to say this so..." </p><p>	Remy put his hand on Jake's back, "Jake let me do this for yaw."</p><p>	"Thanks RJ but I've had to tell this to more people than I ever dreamed. Friends and therapists, it's only fair that I add family to the list as well." Remy nodded and sat back taking Lacey's hand. "Besides I'm sure there are things that you don't know and I'd rather get it all out at the same time, if you don't mind."</p><p>	"I can't believe Marguerite would act like that. Those scars didn't show up over night." Lucas had never seen marks like that outside of a prisoner of war camp his unit had helped liberate during the Gulf War.</p><p>	"No sir, they did not." Jake nodded. "Like I said she met Cody and they were a perfect match for each other. Both of them twisted, pathetic..." taking a breath to calm down. "We moved in to Cody's trailer about a week after they met. I don't know if mom knew or not, not that she would have cared even if she had, but... he was pedophile." not looking at them for a minute.</p><p>	"Dear lord no," Charles choked sitting up.</p><p>	"Oh god," came from Josie.</p><p>	Both Lucas and Lori looked sickened and just imitated a goldfish when Jake looked up, "I wish I could say that was the end of it but it's not. The day they got married her wedding gift was letting him rape me."</p><p>	"Jesus," Lucas sat forward and dropped his head between his knees. "Why... how could she do that?"</p><p>	"Oh Jake, I am so sorry. I should never have let her stay that night. If I hadn't..." Josie covered her face crying.</p><p>	"Maman don't..." Remy started.</p><p>	Jake watched for a second while both her husband and son tried to comfort her. "Look shit happens whether we like it or not. You did what you thought was right in that moment, believe me I get that. I've done things that will always haunt me, you think these are the only scars I have. They're not. My back is covered with scars from the whips that Cody let his friends use for his parties. My ribs ache every time it rains from all the times that I was beaten. I let them control my life to the point that I stood on street corners waiting to be picked up by whoever had the money to screw me because they kicked me out of the house when I was thirteen. The only way they would let me back in was if I brought them money that they used to pay for their drugs." He stopped when he realized they were all staring at him, even Remy. </p><p>"I thought it was my fault, that I had ruined her life by being born. That was the daily speech I got from her for years and I thought that letting Cody fuck me was a way to pay her back. So don't you dare blame yourself for letting her stay. The only person to blame is the one that screwed up her own life because she could never accept responsibility for her own actions. And I'm sorry to say that was also the reason she died."</p><p>	"What do you mean?" Lori had to ask. She was horrified by what her daughter had done to her grandson but that didn't change the fact that she was her daughter.</p><p>	"The beginning of September in 2014 I was two months away from my sixteenth birthday when Mike and Ian were visiting a friend who happens to own a restaurant in Daytona."</p><p>	"That's were you met Mike right?" Lacey asked trying to sort out everything she had just learned. It was so much worse that what Remy had told her and from the tears on his face he hadn't known that much detail either.</p><p>	Jake figured he might as well get the worst out of the way, if they stayed after that then he would be able to relax. "Yes it is. Pete was one of the few people I trusted completely. He and his wife Evie tried to look after me the best they could, even offering to let me live with them just to get me off the streets. They didn't know about my mom or Cody and I was afraid that he would burn the restaurant down if he found out about them even giving me free food whenever I went there. That night Mike and Ian were there visiting Pete and I was there to meet a... date." he saw them shudder at the image. </p><p>	"Mike was playing with the band and he saw me with the guy." he felt bad talking about Mike's assault but they needed to know for context. "Two years earlier Mike had been raped by a stranger and he'll tell you that he recognized the look on my face, that there was just something that didn't sit right with him. When he asked Pete about me and they told him what I was doing, the first thought that came to him was getting me the hell away from the guy. Unfortunately he was too late, he found us in the alley behind the bar," wrapping his arm around one of the pillows. "He was furious, he came running down the alley yelling at the guy who took off running. I thought he was cop when started yelling at me, asking me what the hell I was doing. I took off but he actually chased after me. Mike was part of his high school football team and was, well still is, in great shape. He stayed far enough back that I thought I lost him but when I got back to the trailer mom and Cody were outside and he heard them talking to me."</p><p>	Sitting up when no one tried to stop him from talking, "You see one of Pete's, oh crap he was in the Navy too." looking at his grandfather who was fighting back a few tears of his own. "If it turns out you know him too I'm moving to Ireland permanently." trying to relieve some of the tension. When no one laughed he shook his head and went on. "Anyway one of Pete's navy friends was a family court judge in Daytona so they called him and he made a few calls and the next morning Mike and Ian wore a wire and went to the trailer." now he wished he had been there to see the looks on his mom and Cody's faces when they saw them. "I had only stayed long enough to get a shower the night before and was sleeping in an abandoned truck I had found in the woods so I don't know exactly what happened. From what Mike and Ian have told me they had brought a document for mom to sign turning custody over to them..."</p><p>	"Wait a minute, why would she just sign away her rights to strangers like that." Charles asked.</p><p>	Jake shocked everyone by laughing, "Because Mike used to have a fascination with the Godfather and Armani suits. I'm sure they thought he had been sent by their dealer to collect what they owed him. They look all sweet and innocent but Mike and Ian can be scary when they're pissed off. They pretended to want me for part of a business deal, Mike offered them a half a million dollars to sign away their rights and turn over custody to them."</p><p>	"And they did?" Josie felt sick.</p><p>	"Oh yeah and the cops had it all on tape. When they left to cash the check they were both arrested. If you want I have a copy of the arrest reports, I wanted to know exactly what they were charged with."</p><p>	Lucas shook his head, "I don't think I want to know. Hearing this from you is hard enough."</p><p>	Jake nodded, "Then let's just say that it ranged from drug possession and child abuse to human trafficking and child pornography. Cody agreed to plead guilty for a lighter sentence but mom kept blaming me for everything."</p><p>	"Figures a bastard like that would take the cowards way out. He's lucky I wasn't prosecuting him, I'd have asked for the death penalty." Lori was furious that the monster who had hurt her grandson had basically gotten of scot-free.</p><p>	Jake gave her a smirk, "In a way that's exactly what he got." At her confused looked he laughed again. He was just thankful they accepted his explanation and weren't blaming him, "When I went back to the trailer the cops were waiting for me. After a trip to the ER they took me to the courthouse where the judge gave me the option of going into foster care or going with Mike and Ian. The truth is I thought they wanted the same thing everyone else had but I had been told so many horror stories about foster care that it scared me more than Mike did. It took some time but after a week without anyone touching me I started to trust that they only wanted to help me. They got me back in school and they became the family that I always dreamed about. They saved me in so many ways and I have a fantastic life now, one that I wouldn't trade for anything."</p><p>	"Well for that we can all be grateful." Lacey said offering her hand which he took only to be pulled in for a quick hug. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through, but you've made a good life for yourself here and that's the most important thing, isn't it." giving everyone else a look.</p><p>	"Of course it is." Josie agreed wanting to hug him herself.</p><p>	Charles was the one to pull himself together first, "Jake I would give anythin for that to nevea have happened, but as Lacey said yaw've managed to pull yawr life together and for that I couldn't be prouder."</p><p>	Lori nodded, "You said pleading guilty was a death sentence for that bastard."</p><p>	Grinning at her Jake relaxed, "A few weeks after I moved here Mike got a call from the judge. Cody was such a dumb ass he bragged to his cellmate about what he had done to me. They didn't like having someone like him in their cell block and faked a riot that ended with him being stabbed to death. Believe me I wasn't sorry."</p><p>	"I don't blame you." Lucas sat up, "Jake about Marguerite..."</p><p>	"They put her in the rehab at the jail, that's when they found out she was pregnant." Jake told them.</p><p>	"She was what?" that was the last thing Lori expected to hear.</p><p>	"At least three months when she was arrested and they never told us until we showed up for the adoption the end of January which happened to be two days after she tried to perform her own version of an abortion and did more damage to herself. She ended up with sepsis on top of HIV and died a few days later." Lori slid off the couch with a sob and Lucas dropped down to comfort her. "Sorry! I could have broken that a little gentler." Jake apologized realizing too late that he was back to being analytical when talking to them.</p><p>	"That would have helped Jake." Remy said feeling like he was going to throw up at that image. "Miss Lori, Captain I am so sorry."</p><p>	"No Remy you have nothing to be sorry for. Something was wrong with that girl long before that happened. We all saw the signs and we should have done more to help her, maybe then..." Lucas looked up at them.</p><p>	"Oh god how could she do that to herself... to you." Lori cried looking up at Jake. "Now I know why you didn't want to say anything over the phone. I wish.."</p><p>	Jake tried to smile at her, "Living in the past doesn't help anyone, the fact is I never expected to find any of you. The last four years has taught me so much about what a family is suppose to be. Now I have Ward and we have a beautiful little girl that I love more than anything in this world and I'd like to add all of you to that family but only if you stop blaming yourselves for crap you had no way of stopping."</p><p>	Lori managed to get back in her seat wiping her eyes. "Oh Jake we want that more than anything. It's just hard for me to accept that the little girl I held in my arms was capable of doing those things to you or to herself."</p><p>	"The girl you raised didn't. Once she started the drugs they turned her into someone completely different." that was basically the only thing he had gotten from his psych classes. He still refused to be sorry she died but he was able to feel a little sorry for the girl she had been before the drugs. Now meeting her parents, who so far seemed like decent people, he realized just how much damage the drugs had done to her. </p><p>	Before he could say anything else Jake heard tiny footsteps heading for the library. He wasn't surprised when Diana showed up twisting her hair with one hand. "Daddy, papa said you needed to see me. Am I in twuble again?"</p><p>	Jake had never been so grateful for Wards overprotectiveness then at that moment. "No princess you're not in trouble. Come here," patting his lap as everyone sucked in a breath as they got a good look at her. He looked at Remy hoping he wouldn't say anything just yet. "I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Diana Grace Wilkinson. Princess this is Remy's family."</p><p>	"Like Soapy," she tried to say Sophie. "I wike her she let me share her popcorn."</p><p>	Jake smiled, "That's right princess. That means that Remy's mommy and daddy are your great grandparents and so is my moms parents. Does that sound good to you baby?" brushing the hair out of her eyes.</p><p>	Diana looked at each one of them and they could see that she looked just like Jake but with brown eyes. "Does that mean I get more grandpas?"</p><p>	Remy couldn't help it he laughed, "That's right little one, and that also means yaw get a few grandmothers too." looking at his wife.</p><p>	Diana's eyes got huge, "Grandma's? I never had a grandma before, just ganma Mary and Nana." she still had trouble pronouncing Ian’s mother name so Siobhan had told her to call her nana.</p><p>	Lori and Josie looked at each other, "She's beautiful Jake." came from Josie while, "What a smart little girl you are." came from Lori. Finding out they were great-grandparents was enough to steam the pain that learning about Jake and Marguerite's past had caused for the moment.</p><p>	Jake leaned down and whispered to Diana who nodded and jumped off his lap going over to the grandparents. "Daddy said to tell you I'm three and a half years old and that I wove to pay the piano and I can count to one hundred in english and espano." she said proudly as she stuck her hand out to shake theirs. "Do you want to hear me play the spider song now?"</p><p>	"Diana," Jake warned her trying to keep from smiling. His little girl took after Mike when it came to music.</p><p>	"I asked nice didn't I?" turning around with her hands on her hips to look at him.</p><p>	That broke the tension as they all laughed. "Later princess. Why don't you run and get papa. Tell him it's okay to come back now."</p><p>	"Okay!" turning she took off running.</p><p>	"I swear she's going to give me a heart attack one day." Jake laughed.</p><p>	"Tell me about it." Lacey patted him on the back thinking of her own kids, "Oh dear god I just realized this makes me a grandmother." she felt bad laughing considering what they had been talking about but the fact that she had a daughter only a few months older than her grand daughter was hilarious to her.</p><p>	Remy had to smile, "How do you think I feel? I'm a grandfather."</p><p>	"I just can't believe all of this." Charles sat up. "On one hand I feel terrible about... everything. Not just for you Jake but... Lucas, Lori I hate what happened to Marguerite."</p><p>	"But finding Jake and learning he has a daughter of his own lessens the pain somewhat." Lucas nodded as the grandfathers breathed a sigh together in understanding. "Jake I hope you know that if we had been able to find you..."</p><p>	"Things would be different." Jake interrupted. "And that's not what I want."</p><p>	Josie got up and went to sit next to her grandson taking his hand. "What is it that yaw do want honey? We just show up and yaw had nevea even heard of us before today. At least now we know yar awright, and yaw know that we're all a little crazy." she added with a grin.</p><p>	Jake laughed again, "Trust me you haven't seen crazy until you meet the rest my family."</p><p>	"I can't get over the size of this place." Lacey said looking around.</p><p>	"I remember when we first saw it." Jake chuckled. "Mike and I both busted out laughing but after the tour Mike offered the agents a little over a million dollars and handed over a check the next day."</p><p>	Remy laughed, "Yeah right," seeing Jake nodding, "Seriously."</p><p>	"You have no idea how wealthy Mike is do you?" Jake smiled. "I've seen him drop twenty grand on one trip to the mall. Hell the day he adopted me he transferred a million dollars into my bank account."</p><p>	"Stop bragging." Ward joked bringing the kids back in.</p><p>	"Yawr a millionaire?" Rose choked. "That is so cool."</p><p>	Benji ran over to his father. "Pop have you seen the basement yet, they've got two walls full of video games down there." practically bouncing in excitement.</p><p>	"It is pretty cool down there pop," Étienne admitted. As much as he had wanted to hear what his brother had to say he loved the bowling lanes down there. "They have ski-ball, two pool tables and a ton of games. But pop yaw have to see the bowlin lanes, there's four of them and when yaw turn the lights out it all glows in black lights." </p><p>	"Could you be anymore of a nerd right now?" Rose crossed her arms looking at her brother.</p><p>	Étienne glared at her, "Oh shut up, you went nuts over the theater."</p><p>	"At least I didn't investigate how the ball return worked." she said sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>	"Enough you two." Lacey shook her head. "What kind of impression do you want to give your brother?"</p><p>	Jake smiled at Étienne, "Actually the bowling lanes are my favorite too. But don't tell Ian, the real estate firm bought an old arcade and he had all the games moved here for my first birthday with them. When we first moved in here I took my pillow and blanket and lived in the basement for a week. The only thing that stopped it was Mike putting in the security lock."</p><p>	Ward giggled, "He still changes the combination any time he feels like it just to annoy Jake."</p><p>	Brittney came in bringing a tray with glasses, coffee and lemonade for everyone. The group spent the next hour getting to know each other. The kids were full of questions for Jake and he tried to answer as honestly as he could without bringing up to much of the past. It was silently agreed by the adults not to give the kids too much information and Jake was very good at side stepping the tougher questions. After a while Mike and Ian joined them as well as DL and Bry, who were able to give them a different side of Jake, mainly talking up his goofy side.</p><p>	"Just how many people live here Mike?" Josie asked. She was so thankful that such loving people had found Jake that she was able to relax a little. They were open and honest about their lives and it was clear that they all cared about each other very much.</p><p>	"Well it was just myself, Ian and Jake when we bought it as well as my personal assistant. She actually married the V of the charter service that came to get you. Alyssa and Vince live next door with their son Jim."</p><p>	"Alyssa is so great." Jake offered. It was strange seeing so many people sitting here knowing he was related to all of them in some way when he had never had anyone but his mom before Mike and Ian. "She moved into the pool house at first but Mike bought the house next door two years ago and he and Ian gave it her and Vince for their anniversary." The fact that the couple were giving houses away as gifts made nearly all of his grandparents eyes go wide.</p><p>	"There were extra acres that came with it that Mike wanted for the horses but we decided ta build a few more houses instead." Ian smiled when Mike shrugged.</p><p>	Charles coughed, "A few more... I'm sorry but this place is bigger than our plantation house. Why build more?"</p><p>	"Well like I said it was just the four of us at first then came Samantha and her daughter Jessie." Mike hated to admit it but he was starting to like Jake's grandparents, both sets. How his mother had turned out the way she had with such caring parents he would never know. "We needed someone to run the house and cook and Sam is one of the finest cooks I've ever met. </p><p>	"And he's meet quite a few." DL joked from behind Jake who just rolled his eye as he watched Diana and Sophie playing happily with her touch &amp; learn activity desk that had been set up in the library.</p><p>	"Sam and her husband just had a little boy a few days ago so I don't know how much ya'll see of them." Ian smiled. "But they live in the pool house now."</p><p>	"Then came Lee, Vickie, Haley and Danny." Jake laughed. "Lee started out as the grounds keeper, while Vickie was Diana's nanny."</p><p>	"Lee's sister Haley is goin ta culinary school in Charleston and sudyin restaurant management." Ian sounded as proud of her as Lee was.</p><p>	"And Danny is only two days younger than Diana so they're as close as twins some times." Ward joked.</p><p>	Mike choked, "Yeah we'll see, I still say twenty years from now they'll be married."</p><p>	"Eeeww, ganpa Mike that’s just wong." Diana gagged. While Jake just said, "That's my girl." making everyone laugh.</p><p>	Bry held up his hand, "I guess I moved in next. Jake and I were friends in Florida." covering DL's mouth when he started to interrupt. "We went through a rough patch before Mike found him and he moved here but we made up about four months later." letting go of DL with a grin. "When my parents found out I was gay they beat me so bad I ended up in the hospital. The next thing I knew this whole group showed up at the hospital and the Judge had me declared an emancipated minor which let me move here."</p><p>	"Now Mike and I, we've been friends since little league." DL sat up. "And if you need any dirt on him I'm the one to come to."</p><p>	"Bry would ya mind." Ian grinned.</p><p>	"Happily." Bry laughed as he slapped the back of DL's head.</p><p>	"Hey that hurt." nearly everyone laughed a little, especially the kids. "Geeze take a joke why don't ya." rubbing his head. "Anyway... we've been friends forever it seems but when Bry moved in..."</p><p>	"Let’s just say his interests took a left turn." Mike supplied with a wicked grin.</p><p>	Lori found her grandsons family fascinating and it helped get her mind off of Marguerite. "Now what do you two do? If you don't mind me asking."</p><p>	DL flashed her his best smile, "I followed in Mike's footsteps and became a teacher. I just got my degree at the end of last year. Before that I was the TA for a Spanish class and I'm also the music coach for Mike's rival school choir." </p><p>	"We'll see about that." Mike offered with a grin.</p><p>	DL laughed, "Next year I'll be teaching beginners Spanish and Senora Rodriquez will continue with the advanced students."</p><p>	"Impressive," Charles was thrilled to meet other teachers. "I've been the Associate Professor of Art History at LSU for the last 23 years. I take it yawr fluent in Spanish then." he was just checking. When his grand daughter Emma had started high school her Spanish teacher knew more dirty jokes then the actual language.</p><p>	"Professor at LSU, damn no wonder you're so smart. You got good gene's Jake." ducking when Bry made a second swipe at him. "Yes sir, my Aunt Linda's wife Pam grew up in Argentina so she's been teaching me since I was little."</p><p>	Bry shook his head, he knew DL was testing them to make sure they were truly okay with Jake and Ward and not just saying they were. "Jake and I graduated together but last year I started teaching piano to some kids from the stables and that turned into opening the Cherry Hill Music Studio."</p><p>	"You opened your own studio?" Lucas asked. Everyone he had met here, despite their age, were such responsible young men that he was thoroughly impressed with all of them.</p><p>	"Remember that thing I told you Mike did when he adopted me well he did the same to Bry when he adopted him too." Jake saw their eyes widen when they realized he was talking about the money.</p><p>	"Bry found an old radio station for sale and Ian helped him buy it." Mike said taking Ian's hand.</p><p>	"Thanks to the sound proof booths we're able to teach piano, drums, guitar and a few wind instruments at the same time without distracting the other students. Plus there's a recording studio on the second floor where we let the students make their own recordings for their families plus demo tapes for wanna be artists." something he wished he had thought more about since the last two girls had more dreams than talent.</p><p>	"That is so cool. I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano." Rose said from the floor in front of her grandmother.</p><p>	"When yaw stop givin up on things maybe we'll reconsider it." Remy told her making her huff and cross her arms.</p><p>	"Is there anyone else livin here?" Josie smiled at her oldest grand daughter.</p><p>	"Oh yeah," DL smiled at her. "There's quite a few more."</p><p>	"The next kid to move in was Keith. He and I had similar pasts but his was not from home." he saw the adults nod in understanding. "His mother was a..."</p><p>	"Religious nut." Ward supplied surprisingly. "Totally coo-coo," Jake gave him the 'I don't believe you said that' look. "What else would you call a woman who brings in her priest to preform an exorcism because her son's gay. She even sent him to a conversion camp then wouldn't let him come home unless he agreed to get help."</p><p>	"We don't like her very much." Mike offered grinning at Wards rant.</p><p>	"I don't blame ya." Lucas and Lori both said at the same time. Lori's aunt Ethel had tried to talk her parents into sending her brother to one when he was still in school and the siblings had spent nearly thirty years not talking. Even though they weren't thrilled about it their parents still supported their son and respected his choice. When he had met Chet they had welcomed him into the family without a second thought.</p><p>	"When Ward and I found him he was sick and practically starved. As he got better we found out that his father hadn't known what his mother was doing and he ended up divorcing her." Jake chuckled. "She married one of the pastors of her church a week after the divorce was finalized and they joined a mission group in Africa. Keith and his family haven't heard from her since, personally I'm hoping for a lion to attack her." earning a smack on the shoulder from Ward.</p><p>	"Which sucks since he has two younger brothers that still miss her." It dawned on Bry that nearly all of them had common histories.</p><p>	"Theo, Keith's dad, has been wonderful, as have his brothers and Keith is doing so great. He's also getting a new step-mom in November that adores Theo and all the boys. In fact she's the front desk secretary for my high school, that's how they met." Mike joked. At Mike's end of school party Theo had surprised Holly by having the boys, Keith and Chance as well, hold up signs down the driveway when she drove in. Will, had been Henry's sign. You, Ricky had held up with Keith and Chance holding Marry &amp; Theo. When she pulled up to the front door Theo had been waiting on one knee with roses and a ring. They still laughed at how fast she had rushed out and tackled Theo kissing him in between saying yes, yes, yes.</p><p>	Britt called to let them know dinner was almost ready and they headed to the dinning room talking about how, after visiting Disney, Mike had woken up one day and built the stable. It was also when Jake's family got to meet Mike and Ian's triplets, who all the grandparents awed over, as well as Jan and the girls who had been watching them while they had been talking.</p><p>	"I just can't get over how many people live here." Lacey went slack jawed seeing the largest table she had ever seen outside of a museum. "Don't tell me you fill this up every night."</p><p>	"Pretty much," Jake was comfortable enough now that he was enjoying seeing the looks on everyone’s faces. He couldn't wait until breakfast when he knew everyone would show up just to meet his relatives. "Thank you Britt this looks delicious." the table was loaded with baked sweet potato, green beans, glazed carrots and a huge ham sitting in the center.</p><p>	"Thank you Jake. I also have some frozen pizza if this isn't to anyone liking." winking at Lacey who knew she was asking about the kids.</p><p>	"Oh no, this is perfect for all of us thank you." Lacey thanked her as she took a seat next to Remy. The table had been special ordered at the beginning of the year when Mike wanted something big enough for most of the family to sit at together. It was solid mahogany with different hand carved images of wildlife on the backs of the chairs, all twenty of them.</p><p>	When everyone was sitting Josie was surprised to see just a few empty seats. "I have to say this is one of the most beautiful tables I've evea seen." running her hand over the polished top.</p><p>	Ian nodded, "Thank ya. There's a wood carver that lives in the village where I grew up. As a surprise for Mike I had this custom made for us, and Toby brought it over and assembled it in here. It was sa big it would never a fit if it had been sent in one piece" pointing to Mike. "He got tired of havin ta set up four tables every time we had company over."</p><p>	"My whole family descends on us once a year for either Thanksgiving or Christmas. That's why we had the guest house you'll be staying in built." Mike explained.</p><p>	"That's the polite version anyway." Jake chuckled when Mike gave him a dirty look. "The real reason is the first Christmas I was here a few of them questioned Mikes sanity for taking me in. He had the house built as an exile until they earned his forgiveness."</p><p>	Several heads turned to look at him and he shrugged. "Now we're glad we did since this place is packed year round." Mike laughed.</p><p>	"So you girls are Mike's sisters," Lori was shocked. Every time they turned a corner someone new popped out.</p><p>	"Yes ma'am, our mother married his dad when we were really little." Jade blushed having everyone look at her, including a younger version of Jake who had held her chair out for her.</p><p>	"I was twelve and Jade and Amber were 5 and 2. They were the best things to come from that marriage," Mike told everyone as he winked at his sisters.</p><p>	"How did yaw end up livin with yawr brotha?" Charles asked then felt bad when the girls smiles fell and they looked at Mike.</p><p>	"It's complicated but their dad passed away from cancer before Amber's first birthday then my dad passed when I was fifteen. After I was assaulted," looking at Remy who nodded that that was okay, the little ones didn't need to know the specifics. "They went to live with their father's parents."</p><p>	"Our mom got busted for stealing from papa Mike's business." Amber blurted out. "What? It's the truth." she wasn't ashamed to tell people. In her head her mom did something bad and now she was paying for it, end of story.</p><p>	Mike shook his head, "She was caught embezzling from the real estate company and is currently in jail. Unfortunately the girls grandparents also passed and they came to live with us last year."</p><p>	"And Tiger Mike." Amber smiled.</p><p>	"Who's Tiger?" came from Benji and Nikki.</p><p>	"Our grandmas cat. Mike hated cats but he let us bring her anyway." Jade laughed. "Now she spends more time with him then she does with us."</p><p>	"She grew on me." Mike shrugged. "With so many people here she's probably curled up in the library under my desk. Now let’s eat before it gets cold."</p><p>	While they ate Jake and the other explained how after building the stables Ethan and Chance had come with the horses and they, along with Keith, ran White Knight Stables. Jake did his best to explain how it worked, that the miniature ponies went to hospitals and children’s homes for therapy and the appaloosa's were used for the Wounded Warrior Project, something Lucas was very interested in and Jake promised to introduce him to Keith so he could explain how it worked better.</p><p>	"We started out with five miniatures and three appaloosas but so many people loved how gentile they all are and were interested in buying ponies that Keith and Chance decided to start breeding, so Mike bought six more. We've had four fillies born and two colts with the appaloosa's and we now have three of the miniatures due starting in September." Jake was so proud of what Keith and the brothers had accomplished with the stables. When he and Ward had found Keith they hadn't known if he would even survive the week let alone single handedly turning White Knight Stable into what it was today.</p><p>	Mike sighed, "I wasn't sure about breeding the ponies but Keith talked us into it."</p><p>	Ian laughed, "It took three equine veterinarians telling him that the ponies were in perfect health ta even get him ta agree. He also has two of them on call 24/7 just in case."</p><p>	Jan laughed, "Mike gets a little over protective at times. When he found out the surrogacy took he wanted to hire a private nurse for me right then." Mike had introduced her as the triplets surrogate so they already knew the story. Plus Jake had learned that Remy's oldest sister and her wife had four children the same way.</p><p>	"She managed to talk him out of it until she was in her fifth month but by then she was glad to have their help." Jake joked causing her to stick her tongue out at him.</p><p>	"And you thought your kids were bad?" Mike said pointing at his side of the table. "I swear they'll never grew up."</p><p>	Jake finished and turned to Mike, "I thought that was what you wanted."</p><p>	"That was until the little ones were born and I realized if they didn't grow up they'd never stop peeing on me." making the table burst out laughing.</p><p>	"So is that everyone that lives here?" Lucas was tempted to take another piece of ham but Lori was watching him. "I have to say this has been a fantastic dinner."</p><p>	"I'll let Britt know you said that, she's running everything while Sam is on maternity leave." DL offered.</p><p>	"That's pretty much everyone in the family that lives here. Ethan and Chance came to work with the stables and fell in love. Ethan married Samantha and Chance and Keith ended up together. Then their brother Nate came for Ethan and Sam's wedding and never left." Mike started.</p><p>	"He took over running the grounds here but he also works with Lee. Lee builds the greenhouses for people and Nate maintains the local ones." Jake took over. "Mike's uncle/step-dad owns a construction company and set up a separate unit with Lee. In fact they just finished building a butterfly garden inside a mall. It has waterfalls and ponds and the flowers are fantastic. You can go in and they have tables and benches for people to sit at and over three hundred different species of butterfly." Remy raised his eyebrow. "What I like to learn?" </p><p>	Remy laughed, "Jake's IQ is nearly genius level."</p><p>	"Really?" Étienne looked at Jake, "I was tested at 117 what was yars?"</p><p>	"138 the first time and 140 the second." the grandparents just stared at him. "I thought it was joke and made them give me a second test."</p><p>	"That's awesome, I'm not the smartest one any more." making Jake grin. "These guys think I'm a nerd because I like science the way pop does." Étienne groaned.</p><p>	"He spends his free time lookin at bugs, he is definitely a nerd." Benji laughed looking at Jake.</p><p>	"Well yaw spend all yawr time pullin electronics apart and tryin to put em back togetha." Rose said defending her older brother.</p><p>	"I give up." Lacey looked at Mike who just winked at her.</p><p>	"Are you in any AP classes?" Jake asked Étienne while the two younger kids bickered back and forth.</p><p>	Étienne nodded, "Science and math. I'll be startin tenth grade next year. I skipped third and went straight into fourth grade." he told his brother proudly.</p><p>	"They wanted me to do that, well skip senior year and graduate early but I wanted to stay with my friends." Mike told the younger version of Jake. "I have an eidetic memory so I basically remember every little thing about everyday. It's how I got my teaching degree while I was still in high school."</p><p>	"Mike graduated both college and high school at the same time." Ian added proudly.</p><p>	"I've had two students with that over the years." Charles leaned back. "They were quite interestin to teach, at least until they started repeatin my own words back to me." laughing a little with Mike.</p><p>	Ian held up his glass of wine, "Ya don't have ta tell me. It took me three days ta memories our weddin vows and all he had ta do was read the page once." </p><p>	"Gee I love you too." Mike joked.</p><p>	"Till the end of days Love." Ian smiled taking Mike hand.</p><p>	Lori smiled at them, they reminded her so much of her brother and his partner. In fact all the couples here did. "You have such a wonderful family here. I'm so happy you were the ones that found Jake." The whole house gave off such a warm feeling of love and closeness despite its size.</p><p>	"Well he made it worth while, even though he's the one that started Diana calling me grandpa." Mike said making Jake chuckle and the little girl wave at him.</p><p>	"Yeah and technically since we're Mike's sisters that makes Jake and Bry our nephew's." Jade had to remind the two of them. Then she giggled when Bry  tugged on her pony tail.</p><p>	DL excused himself and came back with Brittney carrying the cake Diana had seen and a sugar free apple pie Sam had made for them since she couldn't be there. While they finished the deserts Mike told them about why they built the cabins for their wedding and that the stable used them now for camp outs for the kids. Jake explained that the other five houses at the back of the property were hopefully the last things Mike would build since they were running out of empty land. DL joked that Mike wanted to keep his family together so when they needed more room he just called their friend Clint, who had been in his last year studyin to be an architect, and told him to design the houses. Jake laughed as he told them that when they were finished Mike gave Clint and his wife Fiona, who was now the coordinator for the stables and Wounded Warrior Project, the keys to one of the houses. So they and their son usually showed up for breakfast at least twice a week. Jan smacked Mike saying he better not forget Izzy, who was in charge of the stable's office with Keith, and Zander who was the nanny for the triplets.</p><p>	"Dear lord you boys have your hands full that's for sure." Lori said leaning back. "And here I thought I had it rough organizing a back to school charity drive." laughing. She knew she should be more upset about losing her daughter but after hearing the things she had done to Jake she was more heart broken in disappointment than grief.</p><p>	Jake rolled his eyes, "You have no idea." looking down when Diana pulled on his arm. "What is it princess?"</p><p>	"I got go potty daddy." she tugged on his arm.</p><p>	"I think we better move this to the living room and I'll be back in a few minutes." picking Diana up. Whenever they used the downstairs bathroom she always wanted him to take her instead of Ward but the opposite upstairs.</p><p>	"I think I could use that to if you don't mind leading the way." Lucas asked. Jake nodded and lead the way to the hallway behind the dining room. "This place reminds me of my country club back home." Lucas told Jake when they opened the door and the lights came on automatically. The bathroom looked like it belonged in a business not a home with four separate stalls and five sinks in a granite counter top that Lucas had to admit was beautiful.</p><p>	"That's what most people think this place is when they first see it." Jake smiled at his grandfather. It was a little strange to see love coming from eyes that resembled his mothers so much instead of hate. </p><p>	Jake waited outside for Diana and Lucas, taking the time to wash his hands and wipe off the chocolate icing no one had bothered to tell him was on his face. That explained the giggles from the younger kids. Lucas came out first and saw the way Jake looked nervous around him. He was just about to say something when Diana came bouncing out and Jake pulled out a step for her to stand on to reach the sink making Lucas smile. "You're a good father Jake, Diana is lucky to have you." he told Jake when he sent Diana back to her papa.</p><p>	"Thanks, she's my princess." turning he leaned against the counter top. "Growing up I never let myself imagine having a family of my own, then one day it was like BAM there was Ward and a few months later I got Diana." Jake took a deep breath. "I'm trying to hold everything together right now, but the truth is this... all of you being here terrifies me." Lucas started to say something but Jake held up his hand. "Please just let me get this out, for some reason I feel like you'll understand better then they will."</p><p>	Lucas leaned back against the sink holding onto it for support, "Alright Jake, I'll listen but I hope you know that the last thing we want to do is upset you."</p><p>	"I do and that means a lot to me, more than you can imagine." Jake said keeping some distance between them. "I'm sure you can figure out that a lot more happened than what I said earlier." Lucas nodded. "You have to understand, I was so afraid of Cody that I couldn't even tell my friends that I needed help because he threatened to do the same thing to them if I told, and one of their dads is a cop." Lucas looked surprised but kept silent.</p><p>	"When I got tired of him hurting me I pulled a knife on him, that was a joke but in a way it did get me away from them. That's when I started working on the streets, I'm not proud of what I did but I thought it was best option I had at the time. At least the men there didn't always hurt me, which was something new. When I met Mike and Ian I thought they were like every other guy that picked me up and it took a while to even stop locking my door at night. Then when kids here at school found out what I had been I was shocked that not one of them looked down on me for it. They stood by me, supportive and caring. When I found out Cody had died it didn't register at first, it took two days and I freaked out in gym class. DL had to run and get Mike because he had told the coach not to touch me if anything like that happened. The guidance counselor, Ms Chambers, is also a child therapist and I started going to counseling twice a week with her. I try to act tough but I've been diagnosed with PTSD." </p><p>	Lucas hissed. "Do they have you on any medication?" he had several friends who also suffered from that and knew how bad it could get.</p><p>	Jake nodded, "Prazosin. Since I graduated Dr. Chambers recommended another doctor in town. When I told him the nightmares were coming back he switched me to that, which is starting to work. The ones Dr C had me on effected me a little too much and I turned into an ass at times. Thank god Ward loves me enough to put up with me."</p><p>	"The two of you seem very happy and Diana is a doll." Lucas moved a little closer to Jake. "Jake I want you know that I'll do whatever you think is best. Now that you've met us if you want to take some time to process everything we'll understand."</p><p>	"That's not me, I'd rather get it all out in the open and then run full speed over it." Jake laughed</p><p>	Lucas laughed with him, "I think you get that from me. I was always acting first and questioning things later. That's how I got conned into stealing that damn mule years ago." Jake looked at him funny. "Ask Mike?"</p><p>	"I'll do that." Jake rubbed his face. "Thank you for listening."</p><p>	Lucas took a chance and reached out pulling Jake into a hug. "Jake believe me, that is least I could do." feeling his eyes start to burn.</p><p>	Jake stood there for a second then reached up and hugged his grandfather back for a second then stepped back. "We'd better get back or Ward will start to worry."</p><p>	"He loves you. That what good partners are suppose to do." Lucas took a towel and wet it so he could wipe his face off not wanting Jake to see he was crying.</p><p>	True to his word Ward was heading down the hallway when they stepped out. Lucas laughed at the look on Jake's face and just patted his back then nodded at Ward as he passed him. "Everything okay?" Ward asked as Jake pulled him close and kissed him. Ward wrapped his arms around Jake's neck as Jake pressed him up against the wall. "I guess it is." he whispered when Jake finally leaned back.</p><p>	"I love you." Jake said brushing Wards hair behind his ear. "I can't even picture what today would have been like without you here."</p><p>	Ward smiled and tilted his head to study Jake, "Honey there is no place on this earth that I would rather be. You and Diana mean everything to me."</p><p>	"What would you say if I told you I was thinking about having another baby." Jake blurted out without even thinking about it.</p><p>	Shocked Ward stood up straight as Jake stepped back, "Are you serious?"</p><p>	Jake bit his lip, "Yeah I think I am. Diana's almost four and she's so spoiled. I think having a little brother or sister might be good for her."</p><p>	Ward jumped into Jake's arms, "Oh Jake, I've been thinking the same thing for months, I just couldn't figure out how to tell you. I didn't want you to think Diana wasn't enough..."</p><p>	Jake kissed him again, "Sometimes you worry about the stupidest things. I know how much you love Diana, she's our daughter and she always has been."</p><p>	"Jake you've had so much happen today. First your father shows up, then a whole new family. Let's just take our time figuring out what we want to do now that we both know we want another child. It doesn't need to happen over night you know. It does usually take 9 months or so."</p><p>	Jake smiled, "Let's wait until we get back from Ireland. There's so much I want to show you there, we can wait until we get back to start planning our next step."</p><p>	"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Ward grinned.</p><p>	Jake laughed feeling a lot better than he had since meeting Remy, "I'm not sure but you can always show me later tonight." </p><p>	"Why Mr Wilkinson, you are such a devil at times," giving Jake his best southern drawl then taking off for the living room.</p><p>	They could all see a slight change in Jake when he and Ward came back and both families spent another hour talking before Lacey said it was time to get the kids in bed. Jake and Ward walked everyone down to the guest house which took some doing when the kids got a look at the playground out back. It took Remy promising they could ride the train after breakfast to get them to settle down. Knowing they had a lot of unpacking to do Jake said good night and they left them to get settled in. They didn't know how long they were staying but Lacey figured they had at least four days before they had to head home. Five if they got to use the plane again. </p><p>	The kids were tucked in upstairs in the room Jake had told them was strictly for kids and once Lacey saw the room she understood. The room was huge with two bunkbeds built into the wall and two flat screen TV’s opposite the beds with headphone jacks built into the bed frames. There were tables that looked to be computer desks and a gaming system she had to threaten Benji away from as well as a smaller home theater. They had even let Étienne have his own room on the other side of the one Remy had moved his bag and Lacey's into upstairs next to the kids room. His parents took the room on the other side of the house while Lucas and Lori took the master downstairs. Due to a bullet wound he had received in the service Lucas sometimes had trouble with steps so that was easier for everyone.</p><p>	Remy and Lacey called it a night and went up to talk to Étienne who had told them he would wait up for them leaving the grandparents to talk themselves. Étienne had already unpacked and was in his pajama's in the game room when they came out. "I'm up Maman."</p><p>	"I figured you would be pumpkin." Lacey kissed the top of his head.</p><p>	"Well yaw promised yaw would explain everythin and yaw've always kept yawr promises." ducking his head as his parents sat across from him. "I get the feelin this isn't gonna be good."</p><p>	Remy had always approved of his sons curiosity and had done his best to help him figure things out but right now he wished this was one time he hadn't. "Étienne I know yaw want to know everythin about yawr brotha but Jake didn't have the same childhood as yaw did."</p><p>	Lacey put a hand on her husbands arm. "EJ do you remember us telling you that one of the reasons Marguerite had problems was..."</p><p>	"Because she took drugs. Yes Maman, pop has used that to scare every one of us away from the stuff. Believe me there is no way any of yawr kids will ever even smoke weed." Étienne tried to joke but his parents didn't look happy.</p><p>	"EJ don't joke. Jake grew up with a mother that never got off drugs." Lacey told him.</p><p>	"Marguerite got worse once she took yawr brotha. She started using harder drugs includin heroin and cocaine." Remy was at least glad to see Étienne looking more serious. "Jake grew up in that world bein beaten and abused for years. Then she met someone who was just as big of an addict as she was and when they got married he did a lot of thins to hurt Jake."</p><p>	Étienne sat up looking between his mother and father. "Oh god pop, are yaw sayin that..."</p><p>	Lacey bent over to touch his knee, "Honey his step-father..." looking at Remy who nodded knowing he would never be able to say the words. "Étienne the only reason we're telling you this is because your father and I trust that you'll be able to see Jake for who he is now and not treat him differently, and you know your brothers and sisters are too young to understand what happened to him."</p><p>	"In other words we want yaw to promise that yaw will keep the details to yawrself. If yaw have any questions yaw can talk to any of us adults, Jake or any of his friends, they've awready agreed to talk to yaw if that's what yaw want."</p><p>	"Okay I can do that. I promise not to say anthin to the kids until yaw think it's okay for them to know." Étienne promised.</p><p>	Lacey blew out a breath looking at her oldest son, she was so proud of him. He was smart and honest and he loved his family even when the little ones drove him nuts. He was always willing to help them with their homework or play tea party with Sophie and Nikki. He used to get teased at school but he was able to take it and turn it around only to become friends with his tormentors. But this situation was something very different than anything he had ever had to deal with before. "Honey Jake was sexually abused for years. First by his step-father then by men his mother and step-father sold him to."</p><p>	Étienne blew out a deep breath looking between his parents. "That... god that's worse than anythin I ever imagined. Is he okay?" He asked them.</p><p>	"Jake's fine, Mike got him on PEP's as soon as he came to live with him and Ian." Remy assured him.</p><p>	Remembering his science classes, "PEP's? That's for preventing HIV right?"</p><p>	"That's right," Lacey wasn't surprised he knew that. She and Remy had a bet going as to what their son would grow up to be. She was betting on a doctor while Remy thought he would come to work with him. "Jake is completely healthy Étienne you don't need to worry about that. He's always going to be your brother and I hope you two can have the same kind of relationship yaw have with yawr other brother and sisters..."</p><p>	"But we need to be careful that we're not bringin back too many thins he may want to forget." Remy patted his sons leg. "Jake's a strong young man, an I think once he gets used to us he'll like bein a part of our family."</p><p>	"Hope so," Étienne tried to hide a yawn.</p><p>	"Okay off to bed, we'll be here for a couple days so you can talk to Jake tomorrow." Lacey kissed his forehead.</p><p>	"Maman geeze, I'm fifteen." wiping at his forehead.</p><p>	"You may be fifteen but you will always be my baby boy, even when your old and grey haired, so suck it up." risking another quick kiss she chuckled then left.</p><p>	"Étienne do yaw want to ask me anythin before I head to bed. This has been a shock to all of us and I don want yaw to think that just because we found Char..."tilting his head, "Jake, that I won't love yaw as much as I always have. I love all of yaw, yawr just as important to me as he is."</p><p>	Étienne got up and hugged his dad, "Pop I know that. I've always known I had a big brotha and yaw've never made me feel less loved because of it. And if yaw want to spend some time with..." pausing for a second, "Jake. I'll keep the little ones away."</p><p>	Remy ruffled his son's hair, "How did yaw so smart?"</p><p>	"Genetics pop, yaw and Maman are brilliant yaw know. Which makes me wonder about Benji..." stroking his chin the way Remy did when he was thinking to hard.</p><p>	"Why yaw little..." pulling Étienne over his knee for a fake spank then letting him up. "I'm so proud of yaw EJ. Do yaw have any questions?"</p><p>	Étienne laughed as he shook his head, "Not tonight," he needed to sleep on all of this new information. "But I reserve the right for some time tomorrow though." yawning again.</p><p>	Remy got up, gave him another hug then pushed him towards the bedroom. "Awright Étienne, goodnight and I'll see yaw in the mornin." he knew that they both needed some time to think about everything that had happened today.</p><p>===============================================================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>July 6, 2018</p><p>	After saying good night to everyone Charles and Josie had went to their room shaking their head at the size of it. Two of the bedrooms at the plantation house would fit in their room, with room to spare. Charles took his shirt off and dropped into one of the chairs, "I don know about yaw but I feel like I've been rode hard and put up wet."</p><p>	Josie kick off her shoes, and stretched out on the couch, "I need to call the kids and honestly I don know what to tell them. On one hand I'm so trilled that Remy found Charlie," Charles laughed lightly at her, "Fine Jake, I'll get used to it eventually. But I know our children, they'll want to come meet him and I don think he's ready for that."</p><p>	"I have to agree with yaw Josie, the poor boy has been through so much and havin everyone showin up starin at him isn't gonna endear us to him." Charles agreed.</p><p>	Josie started wiping at her eyes, "Every time I think about the hell that boy has been through..."</p><p>	Charles went to sit next to her pulling her close as she let go of the emotions she had been holding back all day. "Josie belle don cry. I can't believe everythin Jake's been through but he's here with good people who love him. He's grown into a fine young man with a family of his own."</p><p>	Josie's sniffle turned into a chuckle, "That was quite a surprise, learnin we have a great-grand daughter. She looks so much like Jake, and those beautiful curls. Oh Charles what are we gonna tell people, I'm sure Jake doesn't want everyone knowin what Marguerite did to him."</p><p>	Rubbing her back Charles kissed her gently, "Let's just tell them that Remy found Jake but that Marguerite died several years ago and he was adopted by a good family. In all honesty that's all they really need to know right now anyway."</p><p>	"I may need yaw to help me put a foot down on them comin up here."</p><p>	Charles smiled, "Whatever yaw need my dear." pulling out his cell phone he wasn't surprised when his son answered on the second ring.</p><p>	"Now can ya tell me where yaw are?" Andre asked in way of a greeting. "We've been waitin for hours."</p><p>	"Who's we? Yaw're not throwin a party like when yaw were younger?" Charles asked. "I thought I told yaw not to burn down the house."</p><p>	Suddenly Nessa took the phone, "No Père, he's just tryin to scare you. He called everyone this mornin to tell us you left town. It would have been nice to get a heads up, Wyatt and Dean took Kasey and Joey to Galveston for a week as a graduation present so Annie and I thought we'd bring Max and Tammy down here for a few days." She and Annie owned their own accounting firm and they always took the month of July off to spend with their kids after school was out.</p><p>	Josie shook her head wondering how her only daughter kept her family straight. Not long after Marguerite had taken Charlie, Vanesa and her partner at the time, and now wife Annabeth, had decided they wanted children. To everyone’s shock their best friends Wyatt and Dean, a gay couple that had moved into the house across the street from the girls, had liked the idea of being parents so much that the two couples had worked out an arrangement where they agreed to be surrogates for each other and share custody. The first pregnancy both Nessa and Annie gave birth a week apart to a boy and a girl and a day apart the second time. Now at 18 Kasey and Joseph had just graduated high school and at 15 Max and Tammy had just finished their freshman year. Come fall Kasey was heading to California after getting into a drama program there, but her brother Joey had started bartending as soon as he turned 18, the legal age in Louisiana, and had decided to wait a year before going to college, if ever he always added. The funniest part was that the kid didn't drink, he just liked meeting and talking to new people. Nessa and Annie were still trying to get him to take a few psychology classes since he liked listening to people talk so much.</p><p>	Of course, it didn't hurt that Remy and Roy took it upon themselves to stop by the bar he worked at whenever they got the chance since they knew the owner. Ash was fellow cadet at the academy that had dropped out to run his dad's bar after he had a stroke and never left. "Nessa for one thing we didn't even know we were comin until an hour before we left. Now just who is there?" Josie asked her daughter.</p><p>	Nessa looked around the old parlor that served as the living room, "All of us but Remy, and Andre said he's with yaw. Now I'm gonna put this on speaker so yaw can both explain."</p><p>	"Vanessa Noel don take that tone with yawr mother. Yawr not to old to turn over my knee yaw know." Charles winked at Josie who stifled a laugh at the old threat.</p><p>	Nessa laughed as she set the phone down on the coffee table. "Awright Maman what's Andre been goin on about?" Larry asked putting his arm around his son, hoping that everything was okay. Andre had called him at the bank, where he was the branch manager, telling him to pick up his nine year old son and drive the hour it took to get to his parents, that it was an emergency. Thinking something had happened to his parents he had dropped everything, picked up Trevor from his day camp and driven out only to find that his parents weren't even there. "We're all here, so what's goin on?"</p><p>	"Andre I wish yaw hadn't called everyone." Josie started but Charles interrupted her.</p><p>	"At least we only have to make one call instead of several Josie." she gave him a dirty look but he just smiled holding his hands up in surrender, "All right is everyone sittin down?"</p><p>	"Père, just tell us!" Andre shouted. He had been waiting all day to hear from them, after the hints Lacey had left his curiosity was driving him nuts.</p><p>	"Well first off yawr brother is fine an we all made it here in one piece..."</p><p>	Annabeth sat up, "And just where are you?" she adored her in-laws. They had accepted her and Nessa’s relationship instantly where her parents had adored Nessa but just considered it a phase she was going through for years. It wasn't until the kids were born that they had come around.</p><p>	Charles looked at his wife, "That's a little complicated..." causing several of their kids to start objecting.</p><p>	Josie took the phone from him, "Sit down all of you, I can hear the couch springs from here. Like yawr father said we're fine, we're in South Carolina like Lacey told yaw Andre and yawr not gettin anythin more specific. We know that if we tell yaw y'all all head here and we love the thought but that's not a good idea just yet."</p><p>	"What's going on Nanna?" Nessa's son Max asked.</p><p>	Josie shook her head. Nessa was right, everyone was there. "Max honey, I promise we'll explain everythin when we get home but the reason yawr uncle Remy wanted us to come here was that... well..." still slightly shocked she was going to say this, "He found out that Marguerite died four years ago." Hearing silence was never a good sign with her family.</p><p>	"And ya can pull out the champagne, because he also found Charlie." Charles told them and the room exploded with everyone yelling. "And..." he waited until they calmed down. "He didn't want to say anythin until he was sure but as soon as the DNA test came back with a match this mornin he made arrangements to get us up here to meet him."</p><p>	"Holy hell," Andre shouted. "Yawr tellin me yaw meet Charlie?"</p><p>	Charles laughed, he could practically hear them typing on the computer looking for flights. If he had been standing in the room he wouldn't have been disappointed. Both Nessa and Charlotte had pulled out their phones doing exactly that. "Yes, we got to meet Jake, he grew up never knowin that his name was Charlie."</p><p>	"He looks exactly like Étienne, only older and without glasses. Oh, an he's taller than Remy. He was adopted by a wonderful family and he's finally happy and guess what," Josie didn't give them a chance to answer, "He has a daughter. She's so beautiful with curls to die for."</p><p>	Charles smiled at the way she was rushing to get it all out, "He and his partner Ward are finalizin the adoption next week." there maybe that will shut them up for a bit.</p><p>	As predicted it got quite and to Josie's surprise it was her mother that asked first, "Wait, Jo-Bell, what was that?" Andre really had call everyone if her mother was there.</p><p>	Josie choked hearing her mothers nick name for her, "Mamma? Andre, I can't believe yaw called yawr Memaw."</p><p>	Andre laughed as his wife showed him that there was a flight to Charlotte the next morning. "Lacey sorta gave me a clue and I thought yaw'd want everyone here to hear the news. I can't believe Remy found him and what happened to Marguerite... you said she died."</p><p>	Charles took over the phone when Josie shook her head and got up to get a drink from the bathroom. "Listen up," using his classroom voice. "First things first, yaw are not in any way goin to be comin here and bombardin Jake with more than he can handle right now." they started to argue. "I said no, which is why we're not tellin yaw where we are. Before Jake was adopted he was in a very bad situation with his mother."</p><p>	"Is he alright?" Andre's son Connor asked as they all sat back down knowing his grandfather was serious about them not going.</p><p>	"He's perfectly fine and happy now, but Marguerite started usin harder drugs when he was a baby and he grew up havin to watch her stick needles in her arm." Charles told them. "He was abused not only by her but by her boyfriends and his eventual step-father."</p><p>	"Dear lord," Nessa felt her throat tighten up as Tammy curled up next to her. "What happened to Marguerite Père?" she had never really cared for her brothers old girlfriend but she had known her family and older sister since elementary school when they had both been in the same class three years in a row.</p><p>	Josie came back and sat down, "Marguerite had HIV, she died from complications with that." looking at Charles who nodded. They didn't want to give them too much information out of respect for Lucas and Lori but it was enough to quiet them all down.</p><p>	Nessa looked around the room at her brothers feeling her heart break for Margarite’s family. She and Annabeth had lost a few friends to the virus over the years and that was something she wouldn't wish on her worse enemy. "Maman is Charlie alright, bein around that... he wasn't infected was he?" praying the boy was okay.</p><p>	"We awready said Jake is perfectly healthy. I promise, I would say somethin if he wasn't." she assured her family, that was just a plain miracle after everything that had been done to him. "Listen I know yaw all have a lot of questions and we promise as soon as we get home we'll have everyone out and we'll talk more. Right now we're tired and we barely got over the shock of learning more than the basics. The important thing is that Jake, and yaw better get used to callin him that cause he won't answer to Charlie, is fine. He's healthy and he has a wonderful family that loves him and is very protective of him. We know where he is now and Jake's family offered us their guest house so we're going to stay here for a few days to get to know them. Once we have more information we'll call yaw. Now will that satisfy everyone for the time bein', because I think yaw should all just be happy for yawr brotha and Jake."</p><p>	"Of course we're happy for them Maman, but yaw have to admit this is a shock. I didn't even know Remy was still looking for Char... sorry Jake. I thought he called off the PI's after what that witch pulled." Larry said. Of course he was thrilled that Remy had found his son but after all these years it was almost unbelievable.</p><p>	Charles chuckled, "He did, but Royce's daughter," they all knew their brothers best friend and his family since he spent as much time with them as he did with his own family, "found an old YouTube video of Jake singing in his high school choir and thought it was Étienne. After she showed Royce he brought it to Remy and he was able to find Jake through the schools yearbook and no I'm not telling yaw which school until we get home." he heard a few of his children curse and grinned.</p><p>	"Jake went through hell when he was with Marguerite and the last thin we want to do is overwhelm him with all of yaw showin up. Please just trust us, everythin is good and..."</p><p>	"Awright Maman we understand," Larry said staring his siblings down until they nodded. "I promise to keep the crew here as long as yaw promise to let us know what's goin on and tell Remy to give us a call. I'd like to know how he managed to do all this without anyone findin out."</p><p>	Charles smiled, Lowrance as the middle boy was definitely the most level headed of all his children. "I'd appreciate that son, after all we are old enough to take care of ourselves." glad when they laughed at that. </p><p>	Josie smiled, "Now do yawr parents a favor and don't wreck the house and mamma if yawr stayin the night I'm puttin yaw in charge. You know where I keep the paddle."</p><p>	Millie laughed, "Since your father went to see his sister I think I'll take you up on that and I'll keep the youngin's in line for you." at 79 Millie Honeycutt was still completely self-sufficient and spent her time between volunteering at the local library where she read to the children twice a week, her quilting group and senior water aerobics at Lucas's country club. She was also the one who had supported Marguerite the most when Remy had told them she was pregnant. She had married Josie's dad at 14 and only been sixteen herself when Josie, the oldest of seven, had been born.</p><p>	Josie smiled, "Thank yaw momma, if any of them give yaw trouble whack em once for me and we'll call yaw tomorrow night awright. We love yaw but I'm exhausted so goodnight until later."</p><p>	"Love yaw too Maman, Père take care and we'll talk to yaw tomorrow but would yaw at least tell Remy and... Jake that we're happy for them and we hope to meet him one day soon." Nessa added.</p><p>	"We will loves, goodnight." Josie called out as Charles said, "Goodnight." hanging up Josie looked over at Charles. "Well that went better than I thought it would."</p><p>	"How much do yaw want to bet that they're still trying to use their phones to pin point where we're at." he chuckled.</p><p>	Josie laid down next to him, "Not a chance, I stopped bettin with yaw when Remy was born." he gave her a kiss and turned the lights out. "Besides we have better things to think about right now, like our grandson and great grand daughter." pulling Charles closer and getting comfortable with a smile.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Lucas and Lori were curled up together in bed, both lost in their own thoughts. After nearly twenty years their daughters death wasn't a surprise to them but the way she had treated her son was. Never in their wildest dreams had they imagined her capable of such horrible things. After settling in Lucas had told Lori what he and Jake had talked about in the bathroom hoping that Jake would understand that he didn't keep secrets from his wife. As a prosecutor Lori knew all to well the type of environment Jake had grown up in and it sickened her. The fact that he had been able to overcome that was a testament to what a smart, determined man he really was. Lucas had several friends who suffered with PTSD so it wasn't unknown to them and she knew that the VA Hospitals had helped them quite a bit. Jake had mentioned working with a therapist and he seemed happy so something must be working right. "Lucas do you think we should contact the prison about bringing Marguerite home to the family crypt?"</p><p>	Lucas shook his head. "Lori honey, Marguerite turned her back on us so long ago and after what Jake told us I don't think we should change anything. It wouldn't be fair to Jake and I would feel like we were supporting what she did to him. Beside even in the end she wanted to be buried with her husband, worthless bastard that he was."</p><p>	Lori buried her head in her husbands neck and nodded. "At least we know what happened to her and where she is now. That she's not hurting anymore. I would like to at least take a trip to see where she was laid to rest someday soon though."</p><p>	"Maybe when we leave here we could rent a car and take a few days to go before going home." he told her rubbing her back.</p><p>	"I'd like that Lucas. I think I'll wait to call Patty-Jo and Shane until we get home. I'm not looking forward to telling them what their sister did but I'm so proud of Jake. I can't believe he's all grown up."</p><p>	Lucas chuckled a little, "And working with law enforcement like you and Remy. He's also a wonderful father with a loving partner. He and Ward remind me of your brother and Chet, they're so happy together." Looking at the clock, "You know it should be alright to call Shane, it's only four in Hawaii and it's not like he and the girls can hop in a car and drive here."</p><p>	Lori sat up feeling a little better, "You know your son, he's likely to commandeer a jet for all of them."</p><p>	Lucas had to laugh at the image of Shane sneaking on to a plane with his wife Leilani, who had just celebrated their twentieth wedding anniversary, and two daughters sixteen year old Melia and nine year old Kalei. "I doubt Leilani will let him go AWOL, besides if my memory is working right he's leaving for a two week training mission in a few days anyway."</p><p>	Lori reached over to her phone and dialed, "Well maybe calling him wouldn't be so bad. I just hope he doesn't ask to many ques.... Shane it's your mother pick up if your th..."</p><p>	"Hi grandma, dads coming, him and mom just got back from the store."</p><p>	"Melia sweetheart how are you? Are you and Kalei enjoying your summer break so far?" Lori asked as Lucas rolled his eyes. </p><p>	"We're doing great. I started working with Kanye at the hotel giving swimming lessons and guess what.. he asked me out to the movies."</p><p>	"Oh how wonderful," Kanye had been their next door neighbor since Shane had been transferred back to Hawaii two years ago and Melia had been crushing on him ever since. "You'll have to tell me everything later but I really need to talk to your dad for a little bit sweetheart."</p><p>	Hearing something in her grandmother voice Melia stopped, "Are you and grandpa okay?"</p><p>	Lori smiled, "Everyone is perfectly fine sweetheart, we just have a few things to tell Shane."</p><p>	"Okay I'll go help mom so dad can talk to you. I know he was going call you before shipping out next week so you beat him to it." laughing before they heard, "Dad! Grandma and grandpa are on the phone. Bye love you."</p><p>	"We love you to sweetheart give your sister a hug for me." whether she heard or not Lori didn't know but a second later her son picked up the phone.</p><p>	"Mom hey is everything okay? You guys never call in the middle of the day." was the first thing out of his mouth.</p><p>	"Well hello to you too. Why does something need to be wrong for me to call my son and it's after 9 o'clock here so for us it's late." Lori joked as she put the phone on speaker. "Your father’s here to so play nice."</p><p>	"Sorry," Shane laughed sitting down in the kitchen watching his wife and daughters putting the groceries up. He always liked stocking up on things before he had to leave for over a week just so he knew they were taken care of. "So what's going on, good news I hope."</p><p>	Lucas swore sometimes the kid had a sixth sense about things, "Well Shane we have good news and bad."</p><p>	"Oh lord, just give me a second." covering the phone he looked at his wife. "Leilani, I'm gonna take this in the office."</p><p>	Kalei closed the pantry door, "Is grandma okay dad?"</p><p>	"I'm sure everything is fine." Leilani assured her girls when Shane shrugged. "You go talk to your family then you can come talk to us."</p><p>	Giving her a peck on the cheek, "I will sweets," closing the door to his office and sitting on the couch instead of his desk he got comfortable before putting the phone back to his ear. "Alright mom start with the bad news, are you or dad sick?"</p><p>	"We're both healthy as a damn horse so stop jumping to conclusions." Lucas groaned. Sure he and Lori weren't spring chickens but they weren't over the hill either, they were only in their sixties for god sakes.</p><p>	Lori slapped his arm. "Shane your father and I are fine. I wanted to call to let you know that we got news about Marguerite."</p><p>	"Holy shit!" sitting up he banged his knee on the coffee table, "Oww god d..." taking a deep breath and rubbing his leg. That was the last thing he imagined them saying, she and the baby had disappeared three months after his and Leilani's wedding. Not that she had been there. "Okay so where is she?"</p><p>	Lucas squeezed his wife's hand. "Shane, Marguerite died almost four years ago in prison," he waited a second but Shane didn't say anything, "She's buried in the Florida State Prison Cemetery." He waited but still silence, "Shane you there, did we get cut off?" looking at Lori.</p><p>	"Dad... I'm so sorry. I always thought that one day she'd show up saying she was finally better." Shane had been six years older than Marguerite and three years younger than their oldest sister Patty-Jo. He had already been in the service when she had gotten pregnant and all the trouble started. "Oh god what about her son, were you able to find anything out about him. How did you managed to even find out that much? Surely it didn't take them four years to locate her family?"</p><p>	Lori sighed, "Shane honey, take a breath before you pass out." how he had ever learned to talk so fast she would never know. "No one contacted us, she had faked her own identity for so long there was no record of her being Marguerite or for Charlie. When she died he never even knew who she really was or that there was anyone to contact."</p><p>	"You found him too didn't you. That's the good news I hope." </p><p>	"It is," Lucas said, "He never went by Charlie so we're having to get used to the name Jake. He was adopted when he was fifteen and his given name now is Jake William Wilkinson and he lives in South Carolina."</p><p>	"Which is where we are right now. Oh honey we got to meet him and his family today, I know I should feel worse about your sisters death but..," Lori shook her head.</p><p>	"Don't mom. Marguerite chose to leave us, you've grieved enough for her. Just be happy to have her son back in your lives." After watching his parents grieve for twenty years it didn't seem right for them to have to do it all over again. "So what's he like? Tall and full of himself like her."</p><p>	"Shane..." Lucas started.</p><p>	"No I'm sorry dad. It's just I hate to see you guys upset because of her... again."</p><p>	Lori understood how he felt, it was one reason she didn't want to call Patty-Jo just yet. Her oldest would hop on a plane thinking that she and Lucas were going to fall apart just because they now had proof she was gone. "Yes it hurts to know we never got the chance to help her but Shane after she left her drug problems got a hundred times worse. Jake had to grow up watching her stick needles in herself and be abused by not only her but his step-father as well. When he did manage to get out he was able to build a good life for himself so don't judge him by what your sister did."</p><p>	Lucas loved when she pulled her years of court room experience on their kids, "Jake is a fine young man who had a horrid childhood that he's taking and turning it around to help other kids that have been abused like he was. He's even working as a Child Advocate in the Spartanburg Police Department."</p><p>	"Is he even old enough to do that?" Shane had to pause, whenever he pictured his sister and son he still thought of them as kids but Jake had to be close to twenty by now. "Crap I think I just had my first feeling old moment." he heard his mother laugh. "He has to be what, twenty now? How did you even find him after all these years? What about the Jacksons do they know?"</p><p>	"Remy is the one that found him, oddly enough Jake was in a high school show choir and Roy's daughter saw a video and thought it was Étienne. I swear Shane it's freaky the way those two look alike, only Jake is taller and doesn't wear glasses." Lori smiled.</p><p>	"I haven’t seen Remy or his family in years so I'll have to take your word for it." He'd have to ask Leilani what she did with the Christmas cards from last year, he thought Remy's had a picture of his family on it. "So he saw the kid on the internet and took off to find out if he was his son."</p><p>	Lucas laughed, "Oh lord no, he sat around for two months not saying a word to anyone in case it turned out to be a coincidence. He only arrived in South Carolina yesterday and between him and Jake's family they ran a DNA test over night. He called us this morning after he got the results and we started packing."</p><p>	"You'll never believe this but," Lori still didn't, "Jake owns ten percent of a charter flight company. He and his family sent a private jet down to pick everyone up and bring us here."</p><p>	Shane whistled, "Wow color me impressed. What does his, well adopted family do? They must have money if he's buying into a business at his age." Well at least something good came out of finding his sister, at least they knew her kid was alive and well, and apparently rich.</p><p>	"Look up Wilkinson Reality International on the internet," getting up Shane went to his computer and started typing. After a second Lucas and Lori heard him whistle then curse, "Now type in White Knight Stables." Lucas added</p><p>	Lucas had to laugh when Shane said "Holy crap! This is the family that adopted him? No wonder he can own ten percent of a plane." Taking a chance he typed in Jake Wilkinson and saw a list of things, everything from links to YouTube videos to contact information for him in the sex crimes department of the South Carolina State Police. He even found him on Facebook and sent out a friend request with a note saying he was his uncle Shane.</p><p>	"You still reading? This call costs money you know, you can read till your hearts content later." Lucas joked and ended up with his wife’s elbow to his side.</p><p>	"You're right he's nothing like Marguerite, this kid is smart." hitting on one on the video's. "And damn can he sing, have you guys watch any of these videos."</p><p>	"Not yet, we just got settled in. Mike, the man who adopted him, is letting all of us use their guest house. I'll take some pictures tomorrow for everyone to see." Lori turned serious. "Shane don't call Patty-Jo. You know her, she'll freight train her way here and the last thing we want to do is overwhelm Jake with too many new relatives all at once."</p><p>	Something clicked when his mom said that. They had mentioned that his nephew was taking his past history and using it to help others like him and knowing what division he worked with, Shane knew he had been sexually abused. Sighing he hung his head for a second, "No you don't need hurricane Patty to blow in. Just let me know when you're ready to tell her and we'll conference call. Any other big news?" He joked trying to lighten his own mood.</p><p>	"Oh just two more." Lucas chuckled getting another elbow.</p><p>	"What your father is laughing about is the fact that Jake has a three year old daughter." </p><p>	Shane couldn't believe it, "He what?"</p><p>	"He's also gay and in a very long term relationship with a nice young man named Ward." Lucas added.</p><p>	Shane coughed a few times, then shook his head. "Well uncle Miles and uncle Chet will love that. You haven't told anyone but me have you? Damn maybe I should have waited to send him a friend request on Facebook."</p><p>	"You found him on Facebook already?" it never failed to amaze her how fast people could find each other now but a dozen PI's sixteen years ago had never even found a trace of Jake or her daughter.</p><p>	Shane changed pages and saw that Jake had already accepted and sent a reply, "An uncle now too. At this rate I may hit a thousand friends after all. Haha." Laughing Shane sent back, "And that's only your mothers side, Remy's is way worse."  </p><p>	"The kids got a good sense of humor, that'll help when dealing with his new extended family. It may drive Patty nuts though, oh yeah that'll be fun. Oh come on mom let me call her. I won't tell her where you are I promise."</p><p>	"Oh good lord now I'm wondering why I even called you." Lori laughed. Shane and his older sister had nothing in common and drove each other insane whenever the family could get together. Patty-Jo was a very serious person while Shane had been a joker all his life. They had all been surprised when he had followed his fathers footsteps and entered the Navy. They had been sure he would end up running away to join the circus or something but he loved the service and he had met his wife on his first leave in Hawaii. They had met on one trip, called and written each other for months then Shane had requested a transfer to the Telecommunications base in Wahiawa. The minute he had stepped off the ship he had dropped to one knee and purposed to Leilani right there on the dock, two months later they were married on the beach with just their parents as witnesses.</p><p>	Shane laughed, "Because you knew there was no way for me to get to you guys without ending up in the brig." looking up when the door opened and his wife looked at him worried. "Listen mom, dad, I'm sorry about Marguerite but at least we know what happened to her now. We know where she is and that she's finally at peace. Now you've got the kid back in your life and we can be thankful for that. Tell Jake the next time I'm in the Charleston I might show up to meet him."</p><p>	"I will honey," Lori grinned, "I knew you would understand. Give Leilani and the girls a kiss from us and tell them we love them and that I promise to skype with them in a few days. Just tell them to text me a good time."</p><p>	"I will mom. I love you guys too and take care. If you need anything give us a call. I head out Monday for at least two-weeks but if everything works out I'll be back before the end of the month. You guys take care and I'll talk to you soon. Bye."</p><p>	Lori looked at Lucas as the line went dead, "That boy is something else."</p><p>	Lucas wrapped his arm around her pulling her close for a kiss. "True but he's a good boy and he'll keep things quite until he hears from us. Now why don't we celebrate finding our grandson properly." smiling as she raised her eyebrow with a grin then turned off the light pulling the cover over both of them giggling.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Charles was up just after 6 the next morning (Sat July 7, 2018) and was surprised to see Jake in the kitchen fixing a pot of coffee and putting a tray of what had looked like muffins in the oven. Hearing the footsteps on the stairs Jake turned around, "I hope I didn't wake you up, we usually eat around 8 but I didn't know what time guys got up so I thought I'd bring down something to tide you over." speaking rapidly.</p><p>	Charles had to smile, "Jake calm down, Lucas and I are usually the first up. Me for early morning classes and he spent too many years in the service and can't break the habit." coming over to sit at the counter like Remy had the day before. "But I wouldn't say no to coffee if it's ready."</p><p>	"Oh yeah sure," turning around to grab a cup from the cabinet. "What do you take in it?"</p><p>	"Milk and sugar please. I got used to the café au laits and beignets at the Café Du Monde when I was in college. Every now and then I manage to sneak off to relive the old days but don't tell yaw grandmother that." the older man joked.</p><p>	Charles said it so naturally that it took a minute for Jake to realize who he was talking about. Finishing with the coffee Jake handed it to his grandfather. "I guess we have our first secret then." smiling when Charles tasted it and sighed in delight. "I don’t really know that much about New Orleans but I did read a few of Haley's Dark-Hunter books that are mostly set there. They mention that place in some of them." He wasn't really into romance novels but those had enough action that it evened everything out. He had liked the books until he had gotten to one of the main characters childhood of abuse that had been way to similar to his own and stopped. </p><p>	"Your aunt Annabeth loves those books too and I'll admit I've read a few of them myself. Purely out of curiosity, of course." Charles laughed softly not wanting to wake anyone up. He saw Jake step back like he didn't know whether he should stay or not. "How are yaw doin Jake? I can't imagine what yaw must be feelin right now. Yesterday mornin everythin was normal now yaw got all of us here changin everthin."</p><p>	Jake leaned on the counter when Charles tasted the coffee again and declared it perfect. "It's different, I can tell you that, but it's also kinda nice. I spent my whole life thinking I was alone, I love Mike and Ian, don't get me wrong but..."</p><p>	"But havin someone who is blood is quite different." Charles finished for him.</p><p>	Jake nodded, "Yeah, after you guys went to bed I got a friend request on Facebook from Shane."</p><p>	Taking another sip he set the cup down, "Margarite’s brotha? You'll like him, he's the clown of her family. They all thought he was goin to join the circus but he joined the Navy instead. He lives in Hawaii with his wife and two daughters."</p><p>	"I'm surprised that the families stayed so close after what happened." Jake had spent most of the night laying awake, after an energetic romp with Ward, thinking about what it meant meeting his biological family. He had enjoyed talking to all of them, they reminded him of his family here so much that by the end of the night he had been completely comfortable with them. He'd only managed to get maybe four hours of sleep but by the time the sun came up he had figured out that it was excitement, not fear, that he was feeling. </p><p>	Charles chuckled, "Losin yaw both really brought us closer together, we had known Margarite’s family long before yaw were born but workin together to find ya bonded us. When she got pregnant I think it was more of a shock to Lucas and Lori than disappointment. We thought they were angry and threw her out because of the pregnancy but we found out later that it was because they forced her to stop the drugs and she left thinkin Remy wouldn't care. I think that's why she got so angry with him, because he treated her just like her parents had. In her mind we all cared more about the baby then we did about her and that couldn't have been farther from the truth."</p><p>	"That actually makes a lot of sense.” Jake said leaning on the counter top. “She was always so angry about everything. I would bring home straight A's and all she told me was to stop showing off." Not wanting to start the day on the down side he changed the subject. "Shane said last night that there were a lot more people on your side of the family than his, just how many others are there?"</p><p>	"Quite a few, Marguerite has a brotha and sista while Remy has a sister and two brothers. We told yaw about Nessa and her family last night," Jake nodded, it was interesting to learn that she and her wife had four kids with their best friends. "Then there was Andre, he's married with a boy and a girl. Their oldest Emma is goin to LSU to learn how to run the plantation." Jake had been fascinated with how the sugarcane fields ran and had asked Remy several questions before his family had arrived. "Their son Connor will be a senior next year but he and some friends started a motorcycle repair shop out of one of our old barns last year and they've done very well with it. Even rebuilding and sellin a few."</p><p>	"Now Lowrance is only two years older than Remy and works as a bank manager in Baton Rouge, he's divorced but he has custody of his son Trevor. Yaw also have Josie's mother and father who are 79 and 81 but still run around all over the place. The day they stop will be the day they pass away from boredom." Jake had to laugh at that. "I have a brotha and sista, but Josie is the oldest of seven so yaw have a lot of great aunts and uncles and a ton of cousins." Charles filled him in on. </p><p>	"They're not all coming here are they?" looking horrified. That would definitely be too much for him.</p><p>	"No, we put our foot down and told them not to come." when he smiled Jake relaxed. "We also didn't tell them where we were beside the state, so unless they suddenly make contact with Marie Laveau they won't know where yaw live until after we get home to tell 'em."</p><p>	"From what Remy told me yesterday I wouldn't put it passed them. He said his family channels the pirate side when necessary." hearing a door open and a minute later they saw Lucas coming down the hall.</p><p>	"Good morning, I thought I smelled coffee," he said patting Charles on the back. "Damn, I never thought I'd see the day when we'd be sitting here having coffee with our grandson. Did you Charles?" lowering his voice when they both started shushing him. Even that was a blessing to him.</p><p>	"Let's just say it's somethin we won't get over very quickly." Charles clicking cups with Lucas after Jake handed him a cup.</p><p>	"Well you guys can keep your coffee, I'm a tea totaler." heading for the refrigerator where he had placed the gallon jug he had brought also. </p><p>	"More for me then." Charles joked as Jake made himself a glass. "I hate to ask but what are yawr plans for today."</p><p>	"I talked to Louie last night." Jake laughed. "He called to make sure I hadn't skipped town after finding out about Remy. I thought he was going to choke when I told him you all were here too."</p><p>	"Who's Louie?" Josie asked coming up behind her husband.</p><p>	"Josie I'm sorry did I wake you?" Lucas asked moving over so she could sit next to Charles.</p><p>	She put a hand on his arm, "No Lucas, I was awready gettin dressed when I heard y'all talkin. If that's iced tea Jake I'd love a glass." when she caught him staring at her. She had packed for comfort, not knowing where they were going, so she had on a long denim skirt with a long white pull on blouse held on her hips with a wide brown belt that matched her boots. With her short hair, that showed off her slim shoulders, she looked elegant not to mention younger, next to the men who both had on shorts and button up shirts. "Thank yaw sugar." thanking Jake when he gave her a glass. "Um perfect, just slightly sweet with a touch of lemon."</p><p>	"Your welcome. We have two lemon trees in our greenhouse so there's always fresh." Jake said proudly. When they had built the thing he had thought Mike had gone crazy insisting they triple the size Lee had planed but now it was so big that besides the lemon trees they also had orange, peach, and apple tress in the thing besides enough veggies that Sam was able to donate some each month to the shelters in town.</p><p>	"You mentioned yaw have a greenhouse here last night, those are so lovely. I have a small one that I grow violets in at home." she didn't know why but she was nervous. Last night she had been fine but now she was terrified she was going to say the wrong thing and upset Jake so she was just trying to make small talk.</p><p>	Jake smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't see it yesterday. The thing is huge and runs the entire left side of the house. I can show you later if you'd like. Like I said I talked to Louie, he's sort of my boss at the station."</p><p>	"Sort of, how does that work?" Lucas had to grin when the timer went off and Jake took a pan of what looked like blueberry muffins out of the oven saying hot, hot, hot as he set them on top of the stove to cool.          </p><p>	Shaking his hand thinking that he would have to remember to bring down a few hot pads because the dish towel didn't cut it. "The truth is I'm more of a volunteer until I get my degree in sociology and health and human services, plus I'm in my third year of criminal psychology on-line.” shrugging when they looked stunned. "The high school classes only went so far so I started taking some classes on line in my junior year for fun." He laughed, “I didn’t even realize what they were until I enrolled for fall classes and the Dean of Admissions said I had already completed over half the required courses.”</p><p>	"Dear Lord when did you find the time?" Charles joked.</p><p>	Jake shrugged, "Like Mike I don't sleep a lot. If I get six hours it's a miracle so I just spend a couple hours on line as soon as I get up." He knew they were connecting the dots and went on before they could ask questions. "As far as the station goes I just like helping Louie out. There was boy that had been abducted last year that goes to our church. Father Tim thought I might be able to get through to him at the hospital. The doctor that was treating him was an ass and I was able to make them switch out doctors." he saw the shock on their faces and explained. "The first winter I was here I sat in the snow to long and ended up with pneumonia. Mike was so impressed with the staff that he gave the hospital a grant to help low income families pay for their service, so we happen to know the chief of staff really well and he was happy to help." okay so maybe he smirked a little.</p><p>	"Impressive." Charles sat back with a smile.</p><p>	Jake grinned. "Anyway I was able to calm Daniel down and sat with him while he had to talk to Louie. Louie was impressed and suggested I think about becoming a social worker or a child advocate. I've dealt with social workers before and let’s just say that wasn't something I was interested in but after talking to GW, he was the judge from Florida," thankfully they nodded so he didn't need to elaborate. "I liked the idea of child advocacy, so whenever Louie thought I could be helpful he called me. When I graduated he gave me the keys to his department. So as soon as I get my degree I'll go on payroll but until then I just help out as needed, which works out great this summer. I was taking off next week and through August anyway so he just went ahead and crossed me off the contact list early so I could be here."</p><p>	"I know you work with a detective but what department would give you free rain like that. Lori was a prosecutor for thirty years so she's more familiar with that stuff than I am." Josie asked.</p><p>	Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "I work with Detective Louie Morgan in the sex crimes division." he saw them sit up slightly. "He worked Mikes assault so the family has known Louie for years."</p><p>	Josie put her hand over Jake's, "I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked."</p><p>	"Why not? It’s my job." Jake patted her hand with a light laugh. "I'd think you would want to know what I do?"</p><p>	"Of course we do, but I don want to make yaw uncomfort...."</p><p>	Patting her hand, "It doesn't bother me to talk about my past. The only reason I was cautious yesterday was because of the kids, I wasn't sure what Remy or Lacey would want them to know." Shaking his head Jake laughed surprising them, "I can't change what happened but I've found a way to take it and help other kids that have been hurt. That boy, Daniel, he was 11 years old when was taken from a friends birthday party. He was so traumatized that he wouldn't let any of the doctors even touch him. All I did was talk to him but I think that the fact that I could to tell him that everything would get better, that he was going to be okay and be able to mean it because I had been through the same thing and survived helped the most. In less than a hour he calmed down enough to talk to Louie and let the doctors examine him. The bastard was shot when Daniel was found but after he recovered he was arrested by the FBI. It turned out that he was wanted for murdering several other young boys." Josie sucked in a breath but didn't say more.</p><p>	"My past sucked and I'm the first to admit it, but it made me who I am and that is someone I'm proud of." he saw them fighting back tears and decided to lighten the mood. "Besides I don't really need to work at all. Between what Mike gave me and what I've gained in investments I'm sitting on at least three and a half or maybe four million dollars in the bank now I think. I don't know what the exact amount is, I choke every time I check the balance."</p><p>	"Three mill...," Charles choked on his coffee and Jake ran around to pound on his back.</p><p>	"Geeze, leave it me to get grandparents and choke them to death the next day." that broke the tension as they all laughed.</p><p>	"Oh sugar yaw are somethin else and yaw will definitely fit in with both our families." Josie said looking over at Lucas as Charles caught his breath.</p><p>	"Most definitely." Lucas agreed. "And we are proud of you Jake, please don't ever think we're not."</p><p>	Nodding Jake went back around the counter to grab the muffin tray and offered them some. "Yaw mentioned taking August off what are yawr plans then?" Charles asked.</p><p>	"In a couple weeks we're all flying to Ireland for a month. Ian's family lives outside of Dublin and Mike's opening a new branch of Finnigan Reality and he and Ian have to be there for the grand opening."</p><p>	"Do they do a lot of business over there?" Lori asked as she came in the room getting a kiss from Lucas as Jake offered her a cup of coffee. "Oh sit down Jake I'll get it." waving him off and heading into the kitchen. Where Josie looked elegant in the skirt and blouse Lori just looked comfortable in a pair of bright blue leggings and a black shirt.</p><p>	Taking his tea to the kitchen table they followed, each bringing a muffin with them. "Ian's father was a loan officer of some big bank over there and when Mike got the idea of opening an office they recruited him as vice president with another branch manager from here who had a degree in international property law taking the president post. One of the first things they did was convert an old steel mill into an open air mall." laughing softly. "The thing was so popular it was completely filled before they even opened the doors so a year later they bought a slaughterhouse with the same results. I think the people there appreciated the fact that Mike wanted to keep the buildings true to their histories instead of bulldozing everything and starting over with some modern crap." seeing his grandparents grin. </p><p>	"I thought Mike was a teacher," Charles questioned as he finished his muffin.</p><p>	"He is," Jake smiled, "9th grade history but he still owns 51% of the real estate company. Now Ian is the real estate lover, so he works at the office but Mike, especially during the summers, gets board and can't help himself. He starts looking for projects and drives Ian nuts at times. When the Ireland branch tripled their expected revenue he decided they needed another office on the other side of the country so now he has one in Dublin and is opening another in Galway. I figure give him five years and he'll branch out to England or maybe Paris, he knows someone who lived there and knows his way around." He could just picture Mike calling their friend Aeden, who was a bodyguard in Ireland that had worked for Mike the first couple times that he and Ian had gone there, and asking if he wanted a job working in Paris again.</p><p>	Charles shook his head, "We've been to Paris a few times. I had a chance to be a guest speaker at the Sorbonne, and Josie managed to talk the museum into letting her go pick up a few pieces that were being donated."</p><p>	"It's not my fault they didn't tell us we had to come right back." Jake smiled as she shrugged then pointed at her husband. "He spent a week readin old manuscripts while I ransacked old attics looking for a new Picasso." making Jake laugh.</p><p>	"I've been to Paris on leave but never had more than a couple days to look around." Lucas offered.</p><p>	"I don't know, I think Ireland is enough for now," Jake joked. "I'd hate to see Mike in Paris with all those designers, and god help Ian if Mike got with in a hundred yards of Cartier, the man can smell a designer store from a mile out."</p><p>	"Like Armani? You mentioned them yesterday." Lori added.</p><p>	"Until the triplets were born Mike wore designer suits everyday, his dry-cleaning bill was more than most people spend on electricity." leaning back with a grin. The cleaners even sent the man holiday cards every year. "Now he's content with jeans and t-shirts, but when the kids stop spitting up on him I bet the suits come out again."</p><p>	A few minutes later Remy came down to see the five of them laughing at the table, Jake looking completely comfortable with his grandparents, and had to sit on the steps to just watch for a minute. It was one of the most perfect moments in his life, his parents and his son just enjoying being together. While he was helping himself to coffee and a muffin Lacey was getting the kids dressed for the day. Mike had told them that they had a breakfast buffet at 8 so she wanted them up and ready. </p><p>	Étienne made it down just after his dad and smiled seeing his brother there. "Jake," he had spent some time last night repeating the name over and over until it was now familiar to him. "I thought yaw'd be at the house." after what his parents had told him he was a little nervous. Like his grandparents, he was afraid he was going to say something wrong.</p><p>	Jake smiled at the shorter version of himself. If he had seen Étienne walking down the street he swore that he would have known they were related. "I brought some muffins down so help yourself and there's tea in the fridge. Despite Mike yelling at her to take it easy Sam insisted on helping with breakfast so she and Britt have been cooking since I came down. I hope you're all hungry because those two will cook enough to feed an army."</p><p>	"With all the people living here I'd think that would be a daily occurrence." Lacey said coming down with the rest of the kids following yelling Jake, Jake.</p><p>	"Well good morning to you too." surprised when the kids ran to him. Being an older brother is kinda nice, Jake thought to himself. "I'm glad to see you too." ruffling Benji's hair while the girls all wanted hugs. "If you're all up we can head to the house, but I should warn you everyone is waiting to meet you and I do mean everyone." That was one reason he had come down, Alyssa and Vince had shown up at 5:30 with Chance, Keith and Ethan heading out early so they'd be back in time to eat with everyone and Lee, Vickie and their kids had come in as he was leaving.</p><p>	"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting then." Remy joked. "I'm sure they're as nice as everyone else has been."</p><p>	Jake grinned as he stood up and pushed his chair in. "Yeeeeah, hold that thought."</p><p>	Ten minutes later they had to be feeling the way Jake had when meeting them. They had been surprised to see the rolling hot bar filled with homemade waffles, piles of home fries and bacon, ham slices, scrambled eggs and biscuits and gravy all in heated buffet trays. Boxes of cereals were next to a cold bar that looked like it came out of a restaurant filled with fresh fruit and kids boxes of milk. When they saw a toaster set up next to four different types of bread and pastries on the counter Lacey had started laughing.</p><p>	"Dear god y'all do this every day?" Josie asked the two ladies standing behind the counter.</p><p>	"Oh lord no," Sam laughed. She had gotten tired of cleaning off the stove every time they all came over for breakfast so with a little help from Haley she had bought the two rolling buffet tables that they used for breakfasts now. The first morning she rolled them out Jake and Bry had laughed so hard she thought they were going to pee their pants. "I'd say only twice a week when we all get together. Hi, I'm Sam, and I'm sure you met Britt last night." looking over at the blonde behind the counter. "I'm the one she's subbing for but I'm hoping to talk her into staying on full time once everyone’s back from vacation." Smiling she came around to shake their hands but saw Britt smile at her. "We're all so happy that you found Jake, or that he found you, well you know what I mean..." </p><p>	A tall dark haired man came up behind her with a newborn in his arms, "Sam take a breath before you pass out." wrapping his free arm around him. "She's just nervous." getting smacked on his arm. "I'm Ethan Wayne, Sam's husband." holding his hand out to Remy. "We didn't get to officially meet yesterday."</p><p>	Remy nodded, "I think we were all in shock yesterday. In fact the last 48 hours has been a bit of a blur."</p><p>	"Don't worry we understand." Ethan nodded. "We're very happy for Jake and I'd like to welcome all of you."</p><p>	Jake came back over with Ward and Diana telling them to just grab a plate, help themselves and to sit anywhere they could find. As they ate Jake introduced them to the rest of his family and once everyone settled down they spent most of the morning talking about how each of them wound up there while Remy explained how he had found Jake. Each of the grandparents explained what they did and Jake was glad to see them all giving Lucas and Lori the same attention as the others. He had told everyone that they were no more responsible than he was for what his mother had done and not to hold it against them.</p><p>Vince and Lucas were getting along great, Vince had been to a lot of the same places as Lucas had but with the Air Force and the two of them were happily sharing stories with Alyssa and Izzy while Lacey was talking to all of the moms. Remy was sitting next to Chance, Keith, and Clint asking them questions about the stables while Benji and Nikki were begging to go see the horses. Rose and Josie were talking to Lee and Nate about the greenhouses and Lori was laughing with DL and Bry over things Jake was sure he didn't want to know about. Diana, Danny, Jim and Sophie were busy playing with Jessie while Amber and Jade watched over them. Mike and Ian were watching the triplets in their bouncers chewing on pieces of toast while Vickie and Sam were discreetly feeding the two newest members of the family under blankets. </p><p>	Josie looked around the room, there were so many people but they still made it feel like an intimate family gathering that they had been welcomed into. After everyone finished eating she was shocked when all the boys, Jake included, were the ones to clean up and load the dishwashers before coming back in. "Ya’ll have such a beautiful family, it's truly amazin how y'all came together."</p><p>	"I like to say that things have a way of working themselves out if you just give it chance." Mike said picking up Savannah. "Like with them," pointing at the babies, "Ian and I had just stared looking for a surrogate and then out of the blue we ran into Jan again."</p><p>	"I swear there's a temporal vortex at the city limit sign. There is no such thing as a coincidence around here." Jake only half joked. "Put it this way have you ever heard of going to a simple car show," hearing Mike and Bry groan, "and it turns out that the couple with the car next to you is your mothers long lost best friend from college who had just moved to town."</p><p>	Étienne laughed, "Seriously, who did that happen to?" </p><p>	Mike raised his hand, "My adopted mother was part of a three girl gang. Mar is for my mother Mary, Dar is our doctor Shandra and Kar or Karley had moved with her husband just after Mary and Bill got married and they lost touch for over twenty years. One night DL's choir was singing for an antique car show and we got to talking with a new member only to find out it was Karley and Sonny. They own several restaurants and were getting ready to open one here but were having some trouble with a supplier.</p><p>	Alyssa laughed then, "Who just happened to rent his warehouse from Mike's company. After I gave him a quick call they had everything they needed the same day."</p><p>	Jake saw his new family all looking at Mike in shock, "Told ya, it's like entering the twilight zone." Looking at the others. "By the way you can add the fact that Lucas knows Grandpa Dave to that list now too."</p><p>	"Are you kidding?" DL asked looking at Mike who just shrugged. "Jake you're right this is like the Bermuda Triangle of coincidences." high fiving his friend.</p><p>	"Either that or this is like Lost and we're all in purgatory or something." Bry grinned.</p><p>	"Could you be any more of a Sci-Fi nerd right now?" DL laughed.</p><p>	"Yeah, but you love me." getting a kiss from his partner. Everyone watched Jake family to see how they reacted and were happy to only see them smile at the couple. "Besides you're a bigger nerd than I am since I'm not the one who brought a full sized TARDIS to our bedroom."</p><p>	Étienne sat up, "You have a TARDIS? Oh wow that's cool."</p><p>	Jake looked at his brother, "I take it you like Doctor Who too."</p><p>	"Like it! He has posters all over his wall." Rose ducked when Étienne tossed a pillow at her. "Ha yaw missed me." </p><p>	"Only because I don't want Jake to see how slow yaw are." he tossed back at her.</p><p>	Jake laughed, "DL why don't you tell Étienne just how big a nerd you really are." looking at all the kids. "He has a whole collection of Who memorabilia from figurines to sonic screwdrivers." </p><p>	Jake was just about to take off when Bry grabbed DL's arm, "Stop teasing him about his figurines or I'll have to tell them about a DVD collection you have hidden in the basement." making Jake blush. "Trust me it's not what you think."</p><p>	"Fine I like Disney cartoons, there are you happy." Jake threw his arms in the air making all of them laugh. "And I know all the words to most of the songs in them. So sue me." falling back in his seat looking at Ward who was trying his best not to laugh at him. </p><p>	"I hate to tell you Jake but that is the worst kept secret in this house." Alyssa smiled at him only for him to toss a pillow at her.</p><p>	"See mama, pillow tossin runs in the family." Benji laughed when Jake smiled and tossed one at him. At that point most of the adults backed up and let the kids have a pillow war until they were all laughing at each other.</p><p>	Mike wiped at his eyes as he stood next to Remy, "Think of this as your official welcome to the family." to the grandparents who were just standing there shaking their heads grinning.</p><p>	Josie ducked a stray pillow, "Well at least it's somethin we're all familiar with." </p><p>	Everyone sort of broke up after that going to take care of their business. Ian, Jan and Alyssa had to go into the office for awhile to finish the preparations for the grand opening in Galway. Jade had already made plans to meet some friends at the mall but Amber had opted to stay and help Mike with his kids until 4 when Ethan was taking her and Jessie to their girl scout meeting. Sam, with Sean asleep, was helping Britt get the kitchen set up for dinner until Mike told them there was too many of them and not to worry they'd go out or have something delivered.  </p><p>	Jake took the time to talk with each of his siblings, getting to know them and the things they liked. He knew that Remy and Lacey had talked to Étienne, Jake hadn't missed how he had started the day quiet and careful of what he asked but after a while the boy relaxed. When it was nap time for the younger ones Jake asked Étienne and Rose if they'd like to take a horse back ride with him. After getting the okay from their parents Jake along with Charles and Lucas went out to the stables with them. They were surprised to see so many people working there, not just Keith and the brothers. Izzy was in the office making appointments with a shelter that Jan had told them about and there were six volunteers working with the horses. Jake explained that Jan had been living in one in Spartanburg when Mike and Ian had found her and that she still volunteered there. Through them she had learned about several other shelters that she had passed on to Keith.</p><p>	Jake introduced Fiona, Clint's wife, who worked with Ward's parents medical center and the stables. She was the physical therapist who was in charge of the Wounded Warrior Project they co-sponsored with the stable. She was happy to introduce both grandfathers to two of the veterans who were there with their families. Both men had been injured in Iraq, Martin, a lieutenant in the Marines, had lost his left arm and Erwin, a Sargent in the Army, was partially paralyzed by an IED. They and their families, who Lucas was interested to learn, where staying in the houses on the back of the property for a week free of charge, couldn't stop praising the stables for the work they were doing to help veterans. </p><p>	While the men talked to everyone and got the chance to see what they did there, Jake saddled three of the appaloosa's and helped Étienne and Rose get settled before taking Dorian out again. Nobody said anything but Jake had a soft spot for the horse since he had named him and preferred to only ride him so Ethan and Chance kept him private just for Jake. Since Rose had ridden before at a summer camp with her girl scout troop she didn't need too much help but like Remy had warned him Étienne was more of a book worm so Jake stayed close to him as they rode around the property with Jake pointing out everything.</p><p>	"And here I thought grand mere’s house was somethin." Étienne whistled when Jake pointed out the merry-go round and train they had seen the night before. "Jake this place is better than Disney World."</p><p>	"Yar basement is completely nuts." Rose joked.</p><p>	Jake had to admit having siblings, besides Diana technically, was pretty cool. "Yeah this place is a lot different from where I grew up but I did have the beaches and Bike Week to look forward to every year."</p><p>	"Did yaw always live in Florida?" Rose asked coming up on Jake's other side.</p><p>	Étienne looked at Jake to make sure he was okay but he just smiled at their sister. "As far back as I can remember. Some of my best memories are walking on the sand picking up shells." he didn't mention that he had been 5 and had made a picture with them at school for his mom on mothers day. She had pretended to like it because their neighbor had been visiting when he gave it to her only to throw it out after the lady had left.</p><p>	"We went to Sanibel Island for summer vacation a couple years ago." Étienne told his brother. "Rose and Nikki found enough shells that Maman bought two of those glass lamps that you can fill up for each of their rooms."</p><p>	"That's a lot of shells." Jake smiled. </p><p>	"Not really, they were small lamps." Rose laughed and took off in a gallop.</p><p>	Étienne bit his lip for a second then turned to Jake as they let the horses just wander, "Sorry if she said anythin that upset yaw. "</p><p>	Jake wasn't completely surprised to hear Étienne say that. Remy had mentioned that he thought the boy was old enough to know and from the way he'd been watching him all day he figure they must have told him. "Étienne it's fine, talking about Florida doesn't bother me. It wasn't all bad." turning to his brother. "I guess RJ and your mom told you about the things I went through with my mom but that was a long time ago. I'm okay as long as you don't want me to go into details..."</p><p>	"No!" Étienne stopped his horse the way Jake had showed him and saw him do the same. "No Jake I don't need to know and honestly I don't think I want to. Yaw seem so happy here with Ward and Diana and yawr family, that's really all I care about. I've wanted to meet yaw ever since pop told me I had an older brotha."</p><p>	"That's still weird for me, you all knowing about me." Jake shook his head. "RJ told me about the tantrum you threw one Christmas because you were upset I wouldn't have a present."</p><p>	"Oh lord," Étienne groaned and put his head on the saddle horn that nearly caused him to fall off until Jake caught his arm holding him up until he got settled again. "I can't believe pop told yaw that."</p><p>	"Hey I thought it was nice. It means a lot that you thought about me even then.” Jake admitted and saw Étienne smile. "You want to tell me what I would have got."</p><p>	"It seems stupid now but," Jake gave him a look so much like their father Étienne had to stop for a second. "It was a toy fire truck." rolling his eyes when Jake grinned, "Now that I met yaw, if it's okay with you I’ll give the toys to grand mere's red hat group. They collect toys for kids at Christmas."</p><p>	Jake almost felt like saying he wanted them anyway but Étienne was right he really didn't need the toys anymore. "You know what, I think that would be a great idea. At least that way they'll get to someone who can enjoy them."</p><p>	Étienne nodded glad that Jake approved, "I did bring a few of the newer ones with me if you want them."</p><p>	Jake shook his head then reached over and ruffled Étienne’s hair, "Oh yeah, that I would love to see."</p><p>	Riding back to the guest house the three of them tied up the horses to the gate then went in to find Lacey getting ready to head out to the playground saying the kids were to excited to sleep. When Étienne told them he had Jakes Christmas presents with him Lacey called Remy telling him to come down while Étienne went upstairs to get the backpack Lacey had wondered about. Once Remy showed up Jake sat down a little uncomfortable with all of them looking at him as Étienne handed him four wrapped Christmas presents. Remy laughed when Jake opened the first gift that had to be the oldest one, a Guardians of the Galaxy toy set. When Jake looked at Étienne he shrugged saying . "I was 11 sue me." The next was a Star Wars Lego set, the I'm a big brother t-shirt caused Jake to choke up a little but he was surprised it actually fit him. The last one he opened was a digital photo frame filled with pictures of his family from Remy and Lacey's wedding to baby pictures of all his sibling and what he guessed were other family members.</p><p>	Lacey looked over his shoulder, "Étienne I didn't know you did this." </p><p>	"That was this years gift, I wanted my brotha to have somethin with all of us in it. It took forever to go through yawrs and grand mere’s photo albums. I hope yaw like it Jake." Étienne looked over to see Jake running a finger over the frame.</p><p>	Remy came around and put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "What?" Jake looked up, "Oh god, yes, yes, I love it Étienne, this..." blowing out a breath before he started crying in front of them. "This is fantastic, really Étienne you couldn't have given me anything I would have liked more." The way the younger boys face lit up Jake knew he was thrilled he liked the presents even if a couple were out of date. </p><p>	Jake spent the rest of the day just spending time with everyone, letting the kids play outside until Ward brought Diana home from her friend Jane's birthday party, they hadn't wanted her to miss that, and Ethan left to take Amber and Jessie to their girl scout meeting. They had invited Rose and Nikki to go with them as guests and after getting the okay from their parents they left just after 4. Mike, Lee and Jake took the rest of the boys down to the basement to bowl until the girls got back around 8. Ward spent time getting to know Jake's grandmothers and he had to admit they weren't what he had expected. Both of them wanted to know everything they could about Ward and his family, then laughed when he told them about Jake dating his twin sister when they had first met. Lori was very interested when he told them how the boy he had been dating at the time had attacked Jake when he realized Ward had feelings for him. He assured them that Mike had taken care of it very quickly and effectively but leaving out the fact that Keith had been blackmailed in to helping his ex. </p><p>	When Ethan came back with the girls he also brought a ton of Chinese and Italian take-out that Mike had called in for them. Jake had hung his head laughing when Mike's uncle Bob arrived with his wife Marley and their son Robby to meet his new family. As lawyers they and Lori had bonded easily and to Jake's surprised even offered condolences for their daughters death. </p><p>	Jake was glad that Bill and Mary, Mike adopted parents, were visiting their daughter Amy and her husband Josh for the next few days to help them pack. They had one more year until getting their veterinary license from North Carolina State University but were spending the summer working for Dr Seaver in Cherry Hill. Josh had worked for the vet during high school and the man had written one of his college letters of recommendation and had been following their progress at school. The last time he had called he wanted to know if they would be interested in taking over his clinic when he retired in a few years. The couple had happily agreed to work for him over the summer so he could see what they could do now. Mary had practically burst his ear drum when Jake had called her earlier with his news, she was so excited for him. </p><p>	After getting their curiosity satisfied earlier most of the others disappeared after eating leaving it as just the main family talking until both Sophie and Nikki fell asleep and they all called it a night smiling after such a wonderful day.</p><p>=================================================================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit more of Remy's visit and Jake tells them about Diana's birth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. I'm still here I promise. This is a little short but important chapter I wanted to get out before Christmas. Happy Holidays!!!!!! See you in the new year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Sunday July 8, 2018</p><p>	Sunday morning, they were all up early for Church. Mike had invited Jakes family to join them the night before, and since Wards youth choir was preforming everyone had opted to go with them. To Jake's surprise he found out that he had been baptized before his mother had taken him. Father Tim had been thrilled to learn that, especially since Jakes whole family were Episcopalian. With so many of them they took up the last three rows of pews but only got a few looks from the other parishioners, especially since Jake looked so much like Remy and Étienne. </p><p>Ward’s parents had shown up early, anxious to meet everyone before the service started. Daniel and the Ramos's came over after the service was over. When they were introduced, they kept telling everyone how much Jake had helped them and their son after his assault. Remy had grinned when Mateo and Ariana explained how Jake had made the first doctor leave and found another that Daniel had let treat him.</p><p>	Heading for lunch everyone was surprised to see that Mike had called Karley and Sonny at the Center Stage and reserved half of the second floor, minus the bar area, for them. Not only Wards family but Bob and Marley and Father Tim and his wife had all shown up wanting to get to know Jake's extended family. Jake had a ball watching  his family joking around and just enjoying being together. Sonny had taken the square tables that usually sat next to the railing and put them together for a 20-seat table then added the round tables closer together for them.</p><p>"You happy honey?" Ward asked moving closer to Jake. </p><p>	Jake took his partners hand with a smile, "More than I ever thought I could be. This is my family Ward, my blood. I never let myself believe that I could ever have this." looking over at his grandparents, who were laughing with Father Tim. "I love Mike and Ian, and I don't ever want to leave them or make them feel like they aren't enough for me..."</p><p>	Ward smiled, "But like Mike always says, it never hurts to have more than one family. "</p><p>	"I was thinking last night… " squeezing Ward's hand.</p><p>	"Oh lord, I'm afraid to ask." Ward joked.</p><p>	Bumping Wards side Jake grinned, "Stop it, I'm trying to be serious. I know classes start in September but what if I put it off until the second semester. Then, when we get back from Ireland, we could maybe spend some time in New Orleans." Ward sat up looking at him. "I'd really like to meet the rest of my family, all of them."</p><p>	Ward laughed, "From what Remy says that might take a while." Jake's extended family made Mike's look small. </p><p>	"If you don't think we should..."</p><p>	"I would love to meet your relatives Jake. If they're all like these guys, it would definitely be interesting."</p><p>	Jake smiled, "I can't get over how accepting everyone is. It's a miracle to me that they didn't even question what happened before." He didn't need to elaborate; Ward knew how much that meant to him. "If we did go, it would mean leaving your choir for another month."</p><p>	Ward shook his head, "No, it wouldn't. I can just ask DL to take over for a few weeks or maybe Bry. I bet he would love to get his hands on modernizing some traditional hymns." Jake's adopted brother was constantly giving him suggestions on what to do with the youth choir.</p><p>	Looking over at his best friends Jake nodded, "Yeah I bet they would too. I need to think about this some more, but I just wanted your opinion. I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."</p><p>	Ward leaded over to kiss Jake softly. He smiled as he leaned back thinking about the first time he had seen Jake in Mike's classroom. Even that first day, he had thought Jake was the hottest thing he had ever seen. But getting to know him, to know the loving, caring, gentle heart that he was hiding behind so much pain and fear had proven what a wonderful man he really was. It had been a pleasure, in every way, spending the last four year with this man. "Jake, I love you. I would follow you wherever you wanted to go, just as I know you would for me. If you want to go to New Orleans, then I'll be right there beside you."</p><p>	It was Jake's turn to reach out and pull Ward towards him. Only he used a little too much effort and Ward laughed as he landed in Jakes lap while Jake wrapped his arms around his waist. "Have I told you how much I love you today." ignoring the looks and smiles from his family.</p><p>	Ward bent down kissing him, "Only once, but that doesn't count since I had my legs wrapped around...." stopping and turning red when Mike coughed pointing to the kids.</p><p>	Jake just held him tighter when Ward tried to get back to his chair. "Oh, I have a feeling RJ knows exactly how I feel considering he and Lacey have five kids." seeing both his father and his wife blush.</p><p>	Étienne sat up. "Six Jake, you get counted in that too. So, dad has six kids." making all of his siblings laugh. He was just happy to have his brother in his life. There were so many things he wanted to ask and tell him.</p><p>	"That, little brother, is going to take some getting used to." Jake said pointing at Étienne across the table. "It was just me for so long, but I'll try to remember that in the future."</p><p>	"What are your plans for next week?" Father Tim asked. He was glad to see Jake including them in his plans.</p><p>	Ward grinned going back to his chair knowing Jake wouldn't be standing up anytime soon. "We have to see the judge Wednesday to finalize Diana's adoption, then we leave the following Monday for Ireland."</p><p>	"Unfortunately, we have to be back at work the same Monday." Remy said taking Lacey's hand. "This was sort of an unplanned trip, but it turned out better than I ever dreamed possible."</p><p>	"I'll say." Lacey laughed. "I didn't even put in for it, but my supervisor found out what Remy was doing from our friend Roy and arranged for me to have the time off if things worked out."</p><p>	"We didn't know anything until Lacey called us saying we needed to pack and be at the airport in an hour." Josie grinned at the whole table. "Charles was free since school let out and I just called my assistant and told her to cover my appointments."</p><p>	"That's why I love being retired." Lori joked. "Plenty of free time and nothing that important to do."</p><p>	Charles patted his wife’s back, "All I do is play golf." making the table laugh.</p><p>	Once they were back at the house Jake and Ward asked Lucas and Lori to join them in their room while Remy took his parents, Lacey, Diana and the kids to the stables. Jake knew he had to tell them the truth about Diana’s birth, but he wanted to do it when it was just the four of them. </p><p>	Lori looked around Jake's room. They were the first he had offered to let in and Lacy and Josie had asked them to take pictures. They walked into a stunning sitting room. There was a kitchen area to their left with lots of cereal boxes and princess bowls on the counter. There was no table, but a section of the counter had been dropped low enough for Diana to use. She was certain that Ward was responsible for the dark burgundy velvet curtains that worked beautifully with light brown sofa sitting in front of it. She also knew Charles was going to love the painting hanging over an antique desk opposite the kitchen. “Where did you find such a beautiful reproduction?”</p><p>	Lucas put his glasses on to get a better look when Ward laughed. He wouldn't call himself an art lover but being friends with Charles and Josie for so long he had picked up a few things. “This is a Frank DuMond isn’t it?” turning to the boys. It was a painting of a woman by a river he thought he had seen a few years earlier. </p><p>Jake rolled his eyes as Ward went to sit down, not helping him at all. “It is. I found it at an auction…”</p><p>“And paid a fortune for it.” Ward smiled watching the grandparent’s eyes go wide before looking even closer at the painting. He had been stunned when Jake had started collecting antiques after his first trip to Ireland. All of the modern furniture Mike had bought him when they had first moved in had slowly disappeared as Jake found other pieces to replace them. Ward knew most people thought he was responsible for the décor, but he had to give Jake all the credit. The man had excellent taste.</p><p>Lucas stood up straight and turned to Jake. “Are you telling me this is an original?”</p><p>Lori laughed shaking her head, “Don't let Josie see it or she’ll try to get in her museum?</p><p>Jake smiled handing them both a glass of tea before joining Ward on the couch. Once they were seated in the chairs next to them he shrugged. “It’s strange how much I have in common with everyone. I fell in love with the paintings at the National Museum in Ireland.” Shrugging. “The last time we were in New York…”</p><p>“Where did you stay?” Lori asked. “We went a few years ago with your Aunt Patty-Jo.”</p><p>“We did the tourist thing while she had to work.” Lucas joked winking at his wife.</p><p>Jake rubbed his neck, “We have a house off of Central Park, so we like to go for long weekends every other month or so.” Hoping he didn’t sound like a rich jerk. That had never been something he worried about before. “The next time you go just let me know and you can use the house.” He offered.</p><p>Lori could tell he was nervous; he had been ever since he asked if he could talk to them alone. She couldn’t blame him if it had something to do with his mother. “Honey relax, we know you and your family here have money. You don't need to worry about talking to us about it, okay.” Giving him and Ward a smile. "It's not like we're hurting either.</p><p>Jake looked at Ward who took his hand, “I don't want you to think I'm bragging or something.”</p><p>Lucas laughed, “Jake you have every reason to brag. What you’ve accomplished here is amazing! Besides, we want to hear everything that you’ve done and like in your life.” </p><p>Ward knew Jake was stalling as he told them about being invited to Sotheby’s Auction House by one of their neighbors in New York. Sydney was a theater critic for several papers, including the New York Times. He smiled thinking of the shocked look from Sydney and the smirk from Jake when they had gotten home. Sydney told them he hadn’t had so much fun at an auction in years. Apparently during the viewing another person interested in the painting had made a few comments to Jake about being too young to appreciate the importance of the piece. It had pissed Jake off, big time. Sydney had been shocked when every time the guy made a bid Jake raised it by a hundred dollars. I had gone on until it was just the two of them bidding. Then the guy made a last attempt by raising it by a thousand dollars. Jake let it go through, “Going once, going twice…” then smiled and doubled the entire offer to twenty-two thousand dollars. Then he turned and asked the guy if he still wanted to bid. The man had looked at the auctioneer and shook his head. </p><p>Hearing Lori laugh brought Ward out of his thoughts and he turned to Jake. “Honey, is this really what you want to talk to them about.” Hating how fast his partner went from happy to being worried, he took his hand squeezing it in support.</p><p>Jake leaned back looking at his grandparents, "No, not really. I told you about Diana's adoption this week." they both nodded. "Well, what you need to know is that..." he looked a Ward.</p><p>Ward turned to Lori, "You've seen how much we love Diana. She couldn't ask for a better father than Jake. Since the first second he saw her, she has been the most important person in his life. She comes first before me, before school."</p><p>"Just as it should be." Lori wanted to encourage them.</p><p>Lucas took his wife’s hand. "Jake, I don't know what you're worried about. Anyone with eyes can see how much you love that little girl. I just don't know why you think that would bother us."</p><p>"Because you're her grandparents too." Jake just came out and told them. "You know Mom was pregnant when she went to jail. Well, she gave birth to Diana then died a few days later from complications." When they started to ask he shook his head. "Please don’t ask me what complications, you really don't want to know. Let’s just say it was partly the HIV and partly the C-section. I just needed to tell you this because I don't want you to think that I'm hiding it."</p><p>"Jake, be honest with them or you are never going to sleep at night." Ward said wrapping his arm around Jakes waist. </p><p>Lori didn't know what was going on but when Jake shook his head not saying anything she turned to Ward. "Ward, tell us please."</p><p>Looking between the couple and love of his life Ward sighed. "He's been terrified that when you found out Diana was his half-sister; you'd want to raise her yourself."</p><p>Lucas was stunned, "What?"</p><p>Lori, starting to understand knelt down in front of Jake taking his hand. Reaching up she wiped a tear away that he hadn't even realized was there. "Oh Honey no, you just stop your worrying right now. There is no way on God's green earth I would ever try to take that little girl away from you. You have been her father since the day she was born."</p><p>Lucas came over and sat next to Jake, "Diana is your daughter Jake. She is a beautiful, smart, happy little angle that anyone would be lucky to have." looking at Lori who nodded. "I wish I had paddled Marguerite when she was a child maybe then..." shaking his head. </p><p>"I don't think that would have helped." Jake tried to laugh.</p><p>Lucas chuckled sadly, "At this point, what would it have hurt."</p><p>Jake looked at the two people next to him. It was going to take a long time before he would get used to seeing eyes, so much like his mother’s, looking back at him with love and concern instead of hate and disgust. "You really won't fight the adoption." he had to ask. Like Ward said, it would keep him up at night unless he did.</p><p>"Hell, I'll drive you there myself if that would ease your mind." Lori told him. Dear Lord, what had people done to him that made him so reluctant to trust people. She had seen too much devastation in her courtroom, so she had an idea, unfortunately, what that was. There was no way she was letting him suffer any longer. "Besides Honey, we already kinda figured that out. Diana looks too much like you not to be related."</p><p>"And you were trying awfully hard not to mention Diana's birth last night." Lucas added. Glad to see Jake relaxing a little. "If you want, I'm sure Lori can write out an affidavit saying we won't try to get custody, Something that you can take with you."</p><p>Jake shook his head, "No, that's alright." RJ had said they would never take her away from him, but he had to be sure. He didn't know why but he trusted them, no he needed to trust them. That was the only way this relationship was going to work. "But I would like you to be there. If you want to."</p><p>Lori leaned up and kissed his forehead, "There's no place I'd rather be Honey."</p><p>*****************************************</p><p>Three days later on July 11th, with his entire family standing behind him, Jake was officially declared Diana's father. The little girl was the only one not impressed saying, "Of course he'd my daddy. Who' says he aint?" to the judge just before the papers were signed.</p><p>Ward had picked her up hugging her tight, "Nobody baby girl."</p><p>"Well, duhh." she giggled as Jake came up wrapping his arms around both of them. "Daddy, Papa's squeezing me."</p><p>"Oh, he is, is he? What do we do to stop him?" Jake asked.</p><p>Diana thought for a second then smiled, "We blow on his neck!"</p><p>Ward pulled back, "No, not the neck anything but the neck."</p><p>Jake laughed, "I think we have to. Don't we Diana."</p><p>"Yes!" she cried happily blowing raspberries on her Papa as her Daddy did the same on his other side.</p><p>Ward leaned down laughing at his family while pretending he wasn't as ticklish as they thought. After standing up Jake pulled the two of them closer holding on tight as their families congratulated them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. If you like, please leave me a message. Until next time my friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>